Green Days
by Evil Emoji
Summary: Sequel to Compassions. Beast Boy has started his harem, but what will happen when a villain begins to make moves to destroy the Titans.
1. Titans vs Titan

Beast Boy woke up in his room in a daze. _'Ugh, what on Earth hit me last night?'_ He got up from and yawned, surprised that Terra wasn't still there for once. He looked at the alarm clock and found that it was already 10 o' clock. _'Man, Boy Blunder is going to kill me.'_ The changeling then remembered that both Robin and Cyborg were currently out of the tower. Then he remembered the events of last night and his mind went blank. He turned and looked at his door, fearful of what would happen if he left the apparent safety of his room. He crept out of his room and down the hall, grateful that no one was wandering the passages. He got to the living room door and peered inside.

Surprisingly, everything seemed relatively normal. Jinx was sitting at the table, listening to music and looking rather impatient. Starfire was in the corner, feeding Silky. The only weird thing that was happening was that Terra and Raven were having what appeared to be a civil, if serious, conversation with each other. Beast Boy was unable to hear what was being said, so he thought he'd lean in closer. Of course he fell over while leaning, alerting the girls to the his presence.

"Eep!"

This came from Beast Boy as he scrambled in an attempt to get away. But instead of finding himself in Mexico as he had planned, he found himself floating and being partially crushed in the air by a emerald-eyed alien.

"Beast Boy! How wonderful that you have awakened!"

He began to flail wildly in the hug.

"Star-ack-oxygen-ugh-need!"

The rest of the girls giggled for a moment before Jinx said, "Okay Princess, let us have a turn before you break him."

"Of course, my friends." Starfire released the green Titan. Jinx gave him a few seconds to regain his breath before she took her turn to try to squeeze the life out of him. After a 20 seconds she released her new boyfriend.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's what you get for fainting." Jinx said with a sly smile.

"Hey! I didn't faint!"

"Yes you did," Raven deadpanned. Her, Jinx, and Starfire laughed at the grumbling Beast Boy did in response while Terra walked up to him. He stopped grumbling and started to look at her awkwardly. The group's laughter slowly petered out, wondering how they would react to each other,

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." Terra paused for a moment and then joked with a smile, "Never took you as a fainter."

"Yeah well,- hey! I didn't faint!"

Laughter renewed, Raven was barely able to here the main computer beeping. She looked to see who was and saw it was Robin. Beast Boy also looked over and broke into a nervous sweat. "Uh, who exactly is going to break it to Bird Boy?"

"I believe that honor should go to the man in the relationship."

"Rae, you can't be serious."

"Yeah Beast Boy, this will give you ultimate bragging rights. Cyborg will never be able to make fun of you again."

"Make sure to get a screenshot of their faces when you tell them."

"Oh, how wonderful the saving of the memories will be when they realize the happiness we share with boyfriend Beast Boy."

"That and the black mail material."

"Fine I'll do it." Beast Boy opened the communication link. The picture of a very aggravated teenager in an outfit colored like traffic lights appeared.

"What took you so long to answer?"

"We were just talking."

Cyborg looked over the shoulder of the Titan's leader. He knew if Beast Boy was being vague that this had to be good. He also noted how embarrassed his friend looked and that all the girls were present. "Really? And just what were you kids talking about?"

Before Beast Boy could respond, Jinx jumped in front of him. "Hey Rob, Cy can you put Speedy on the phone real quick?"

"Why?"

"I need to do me a favor real quick."

Robin looked at Cyborg who just shrugged. Typically he wouldn't allow this, but this wasn't a vital meeting, so he let it slide. "Hey Speedy, Jinx says she wants to talk to you." Robin and Cyborg moved from the terminal to make room for the archer.

"Sup, Jinx."

"Hey Speedy. Listen I need you to use one of your camera arrows to get a picture of Tin Man and Bird Boy when they come back."

"Uh, okay. Is anytime fine or is there some kind of signal?"

Jinx gave Speedy a smile that have the Cheshire Cat worrying about her sanity. "Oh, you'll know when to take the picture. Just watch their faces."

"Okay then. Rob, Cy you're on." Speedy wanted to get away from that smile as quickly as he could. It didn't matter that it was over the phone, that face was freaking scary. As Beast Boy came back in view of the screen, he couldn't help but to agree to the archer's thoughts.

"So, what did you guys discuss?"

"Uh, we talked about that whole girl's liking me thing."

"And what were the results of that conversation?"

Beast Boy murmured his answer. Jinx scowled at him and said, "Beast Boy, speak up and tell him who you are in a relationship with."

"Fine! I'm in a relationship with Jinx, Raven, and Starfire!" Beast Boy covered his eyes, waiting for the moral rebuke from their leader. When he heard none he peeked from in between his fingers. It seemed that Robin and Cyborg were frozen. Cyborg's bionic parts took on a grayish hew, as if he was sleeping while Robin just sat there with his eyes wide. Needless to say, Jinx was very disappointed at their subtle responses to the news. Aqualad noticed Robin and Cyborg's strange behavior and came over to see what was wrong.

"What did you say to them that made them like this?"

"Beast Boy has just informed them that Beast Boy, Jinx. Raven, and myself are in the romantic relationship," Starfire said as simply as if she were discussing the weather. Aqualad stared for a moment before he was physically thrown of his feet from the words she had just said. Speedy, taking that as the signal took a picture of the incapacitated Titans. Beast Boy was getting uncomfortable looking at a screen with his friends not responding to the news, so he made himself an out.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna give you guys some time to process this. Call us later. Bye." Beast Boy hurriedly turned off the communication.

"Well, that could have gone better."

"Look on the bright side mama, could have gone whole lot worse. Now who wants some breakfast."

"What do you think we were waiting for?" Jinx teased.

Beast Boy set on making breakfast while the girls talked among themselves. All seemed normal until an important issue came up. "I wish to take Beast Boy to go see the movie of the man in red who turns into superhero."

"First of all Starfire, Deadpool is an anti-hero. Second of all, why should you be the one gets to take him on the first date."

"I came up with the solution to our relationship problem. I do not know why it should not be me."

"I want to go see the Deadpool movie too," Terra chimed in. Fortunately, before the argument escalated further, the mission alarm rang.

"Well, it's been a while since I heard that noise. Can I say it this time?"

"Titans go," Raven deadpanned as she floated out of the room with Terra, Starfire, and Jinx close behind.

"Aw, you're still no fun Raven," he said with a grin as he followed after them.

* * *

Their opponent this time was Atlas. He had found himself thirsty when he happened upon an auto shop. He walked in and demanded oil. When was showed the oil, he found it to be somewhat lacking in taste so he destroyed it. It was their fault for serving him inferior oils. Which is what prompted him to find himself confronted by the Teen Titans on the way from the wreckage of the store. "Ah, Titans. I was expecting you, but did not expect to be greeted by such an inferior cast. How disappointing. Atlas was hoping to show how powerful I am now, but such strength is wasted on the likes of you."

"Inferior cast?" Raven growled at the insult.

"Yes, inferior. You have naught but one male to protect you delicate females, and not even one of the strongest males at that. Where is Cyborg; where is Robin? Where is the real challenge, for there are none in front of Atlas."

Starfire's eyes and fist began to glow a brilliant green. Raven's eyes grew blank as she prepared for combat. Terra's eyes took on a yellow hew. Jinx fists clenched and unclenched themselves in rage at Atlas' remarks. Beast boy ground his teeth in response, but tried to keep a cool head.

"Guys calm down. He's trying to make you lose your cool."

Unfortunately, the animorph picked the wrong time to use the word guys. It was as if the rest of his sentence was blocked out. Starfire charged at Atlas, intent to show him how "delicate" she really was. Simultaneously, Raven and Terra started to send a barrage of projectiles in the same direction. However, due to the narrowness of the street, many of them collided while in mid air, making it impossible for Jinx or Beast Boy to follow up and making projectiles that Starfire had to avoid or waste energy destroying before they hit her.

Jinx understood the tactic being used on them, heck she spent plenty of time using it herself so she had more restraint. "Girls, you've got to calm down. You're doing more harm that good right now!" But none of the other girls listened to her.

Atlas grinned a sadistic smile. The plan had worked. With females whose powers relied on emotion and no Robin to reign them in, this would be easier than taking screws form an RC car. "Pathetic. The new and improved Atlas will show how a real warrior wins a battle. Missile system: online." Three missiles emerged from Atlas' wrist. He waited for Starfire to be distracted by the debris before he fired them.

"Starfire, look out!" It did no good. Starfire got hit by all three simultaneously and fell from the sky. Though not really harmed, she was obviously unconscious. raven flew over and caught her.

 _'Perfect.'_ Atlas thought. "Blaster cannon: online" Atlas aimed his arm cannon at the two flying girls. He fired. Raven had no way to protect herself. Terra tried pulling some of the ground to shield them from the blast but it didn't work. The two fell from the air and had to be caught by Beast Boy who had morphed into a gorilla. "That's two Titans down. But what more could you expect with such pathetic excuses as opponents." Atlas changed the cannon back into his hand and began a slow jog towards them.

That left Beast Boy, Terra, and Jinx. Beast Boy weighed his options before coming to a decision. "We need to retreat."

"What!?" both girls yelled.

"Retreat. We've got two wounded and I don't know what other new trick that guys got for us. We need to regroup."

"We can take him."

"No, he's right. We can't protect them and take him down. We've got to leave."

"You guys get the girls out of here. I'll hold the Chrome Dome off." Beast Boy made a motion to get in between the girls and Atlas.

"No, you can't."

Beast Boy looked back and smile. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let two of my girls get captured? Don't worry, I'll make it back to y'all." With that he started running at Atlas, who was gaining speed.

"Come on we have to go. He'll be fine. " Jinx took Raven on her back, not knowing if her words were true. Terra threw Starfire over her shoulder as they began to flee from the battle field. They ran a few blocks and hid in an alleyway. They waited for their friend to come back but soon all they heard was a large animal cry and then Terra cried muted tears for her friend. Jinx couldn't cry though. She had to come up with a plan.

* * *

Atlas and Beast boy were running at on another. Beast boy transformed into an elephant and they met in the middle of the street. Windows around them shattered at the force of the impact. They both push against each other for a minute before Atlas grinned. If an elephant could make an "oh shit" face then this one certainly did. Atlas grabbed him by the head and threw him to the side. "Atlas would play with you more beast, but it seems your friends are escaping." He changed his a hand back into a cannon and aimed it at the fleeing girls when he herd a growl behind him. He turned around to find a green grizzly bear trying to swipe him with his claws. The android dodged the claws and scowled at the creature in front of him. He punched the grizzly in the stomach multiple time til it fell. He turned to see that the other prey had escaped. Behind him, he heard a pained laugh.

"Ha, looks like they got away. Now I can really cut loose." The changeling morphed into ankylosaurus. He swung his clubbed tail at the villain who caught it easily, with a smirk.

"Yes, it seems they have escaped. But, what about you." Using all his strength, Atlas swung Beast Boy by his tail and slammed him into the ground, causing him to lose consciousness. Atlas then put the boy in a zero gravity trophy bubble. He pulled out a recorder, said a few lines and then uploaded it to the internet, then made his way to where the final battle would take place.

* * *

Starfire awoke an hour later on the Titan's couch. She gently rubbed her head, making note that Raven was still unconscious on her left side. Jinx was at the kitchen table, seeming to be thinking hard about something. To her right, Terra was sitting down with her arm wrapped around her knees, idly flipping channels of the television. Starfire recognized it as a common Earth position of discontent. "I take it that we were not victorious in battle."

Jinx and Terra head tore towards her direction. They both looked at each other, as if they were having some debate. It seemed as though Jinx had won, since Terra replied, "Nope. We got our asses handed to us."

"I see." Starfire looked around. "Where is boyfriend Beast Boy? I hope he is not taking the defeat too badly, that he has isolated himself from us." The two girls looked at each other once again and this time, their look worried the alien princess. She began to search the entire Tower for her mate. "Beast Boy? Where are you Beast Boy? Please present yourself to me so that we may solace ourselves after our defeat," she called all through the house. On her third lap through the living room Raven woke up from the noise.

"What's going on?" Raven asked tiredly.

"I am not able to find Beast Boy, anywhere?' Starfire said in a panicky tone.

Jinx looked at Terra. Terra sighed and said, "That's because he's not here."

"And where is he?"

"Atlas has him."

Raven shot up at that. She was furious. "How could you leave him there to face Atlas by himself? There was no way for him to win."

"Do you really think I wanted to let him stay? I wouldn't have been able stop him from throwing himself into that fight either way. We were two men down and the enemy was advancing. There was no other option."

Raven thought about arguing with her, but there was no point in doing it. So she silently turned her back and began to float toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Jinx asked.

"I'M going to find Beast Boy and rescue him."

"No. You're going to stay here."

Raven stopped and turned towards the pink haired girl. "You and what army is going to make me stay?"

Jinx sighed. "Listen, I know you want to go and rescue him. Hell we all do, but you going and getting captured as well isn't going to help anybody." Raven said nothing. She simply floated over to Starfire and sat down. "Look on the bright side. I think I've got a plan to take down the Iron Lung, but we need to figure out where he is."

Through all this, Terra had never stopped flipping channels. Suddenly, Starfire sprang up and took the remote from her. She flipped back two channels. The picture on the screen was one of Atlas.

"...or perhaps the your more powerful male counter-parts. I am Atlas the Mighty. I have your green animorph here. I will be at the main human gaming arena. I will accept any challenge. And for his sake I hope you do."

"Well, that was convenient."

Raven grunted and looked toward Jinx. "You said you have a plan. Will it work in a baseball stadium?"

Jinx looked at her for a moment and grew a most sinister grin. "Oh, it'll work all right."

* * *

Beast Boy sat in his bubble, bored out of his mind. They were on the pitcher's mound. He had long since given up on escape. Whatever the bubble was made from, it expanded with him to keep him contained and he figure that the material was only porous enough to allow molecules in. He looked over at Atlas, who was shining himself, gloating at how amazing he was. "Man, who named you Atlas. Should have been named Narcissus."

Atlas looked over to him. "Atlas is the only one to name Atlas, pathetic human. I will not be compared to you foolish stories. Soon, the remaining Titans in this pathetic city will be groveling at my feet, and you will truly understand the greatness of Atlas, the Mighty."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Really? The mighty? That's the best you can come up with. More like Atlas, the Unoriginal."

"Keep joking, primate. For it will be Atlas who laughs last."

Suddenly there was a crash at the top of the stadium and through a wall. From the ceiling flew Raven and Starfire, while Terra came in though the floor entrance. Beast Boy grinned. "Looks like my rides here."

Atlas ignored him. "Foolish Titans. It seems you have learned nothing from our previous engagement. This victory will not be a problem for Atlas, the Mighty!" The girl did not respond. Instead Starfire began to throw star bolts at him, while Raven grabbed chairs from and began to fling them at him. Terra tore up the field and threw earth and sod at him. With the amount of space the had, their attack easily avoided on another. "Do you truly think these attacks will harm me?! Plasma Shield:online." The shield absorbed most of the attacks.

Then Beast Boy heard it. _'I wondered where she was.'_ It was faint, faint enough to where even if Atlas' sensors picked it up, it would most likely been processed as an error. It was a giggle and then a snap. Suddenly, Atlas plasma shield failed. He was hit with some of chairs and a few star bolts before he was able to move. The dirt that Terra was throwing was more of an annoyance, but it was reducing his ability to see. Seeing that the shield was down, Starfire and Raven started to circle above while nailing him with projectiles. Atlas decided to take out the least mobile target first. "You think you have me beaten simply because I have no shield. I am Atlas, the Mighty. I can not be defeated. Missile system:online."

There was the sound again. A giggle. A snap. Then all of a sudden, Atlas' missile system failed. _'What is happening. Atlas' systems do not fail. There must be some cause, but what?'_ A star bolt nearly hit him in the face. _'No time to think, must keep moving.'_ "Never mind the missiles. Atlas only needs his trusty cannon to do away with you weaklings. Blaster cannon:online." Atlas wildly fired at the two females in the air for a few moment before again, his parts failed, this time in the form of blow back. He was blown all the way to the dug out. The three girls stopped their assault and moved to free Beast Boy.

"What have you done to me? Why did all my systems fail?"

"That would be my queue to show myself." Jinx stepped from her hiding from the hole that Terra had made. She strode confidently towards the android and stopped about 20 feet away.

"You. You dare do this to Atlas. I will destroy you!" Atlas got up and ran toward Jinx. All she did was laugh and snap her fingers. Before Atlas made to her, his legs locked up. "You think this will stop me!" Atlas crawled towards her not, intent on exacting his vengeance, but as soon as he was within arms reach, snap and his arms stopped working. He looked up at her with as much hatred as he could and the look made her smile sadistically in response. She snapped her fingers one last time and his head fell to look as if he was bowing to her.

"Well, well, well you look good bowing to me Atlas." She leaned in close to his hearing sensors and whispered, "Just remember that it was women who brought you to your knees." Louder she said, "Starfire, would you like to do the honors?"

"The pleasure would be all mine." The alien flew over to the villain, wound up, and upper cut him into the seats, where he lost consciousness.

* * *

"...and then the police came picked Atlas up. That is the mission report." Jinx was speaking to Robin over the monitor once again.

"Hm. Thanks Jinx. Where is Beast Boy, by the way? I still have to talk to him about this morning."

Jinx shuddered. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"I'll take your word for it. Robin out."

"Anything we need to worry about?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe. With Cartoid that we took down, that's three villains we put on ice, all showing up with more advanced tech than we left them with."

"Should I issue an alert to the other Titans?"

"No, not yet. Maybe send the a message about keeping their ears to the ground. I don't want to worry anyone yet, but something tells me that a real fights about to come. Now then." Robin turned around and glared malevolently at the two Titans that were currently tied up. "What to do with you two?"

* * *

 **Location-Unknown**

 **Time-Unknown**

"It seems the Titans are aware of someone pulling the strings to the villains being re-released."

The mastermind of the plot grinned. "Good. Games are so much more fun when both players know they're playing."

* * *

 **A/N: And that my friends was the first chapter of Green Days. Please review and favorite. I love the feedback. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**


	2. Redo

**Hey guys! Time for an update! I think you guys will really like this one. It was fun for me to write. I don't own Teen Titans, but I do recommend watching Gravity Falls and Steven Universe if you don't. Now time for the main event.**

* * *

Beast Boy turned on the monitor in the conference room. Already on the screen, was a waiting Robin. He rotated the camera noting that the whole team was there, except for one notable exception. "Why isn't Jinx here? She should know that all meeting have to be attended."

Beast Boy was the on who answered. "Dude, no need to get your cape in a twist. We decided to let her sleep in this morning, since she gave you the mission report solo last night."

Robin had thought long and hard last night about their fight against Atlas. He had thought about scolding them about their performance, but decided against it. He also desperately wanted to be mad at Beast Boy for using himself to hold off Atlas by himself, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. The green hero had done exactly what he would have if he had been in that situation. So with a sigh, Robin replied, "Good work taking him down. I've got Cyborg running an analysis on a piece of tech Cardiac was wearing when we fought it. He's trying to see if there's anyone we've faced who uses this type of tech. I've also got some news for you guys."

"What is it?" Raven was not feeling particularly patient today.

"We caught Kid Flash and Bumble Bee and I've decided on their punishment." The Boy Wonder looked away fro the screen, steadying himself for words he though he'd never say. "Prepare for punishment BS." The room was silent. Suddenly, Beast Boy started to laugh. Everyone beside Terra looked at him like he was crazy. Terra simply looked confused.

"Haha, that's a good one. Your not usually one to joke around Rob."

Robin was stone faced. "I'm not joking Beast Boy. I want you to prepare for punishment BS."

"Friend Robin, do you not think that is too harsh for them."

"Guys-"

Even Raven was shocked at their leader's proposal. "I always thought that it was a joke, not a real option."

"Hey, guys-

"It's in the manual, so its an option. Everyone was warned it had a possibility to be implemented."

"Can someone-"

"I still don't know why you kept calling it punishment BS. It hurts my feelings."

"Stop being a baby. I can't help it that it-"

"Hey! Listen to me!" The room went silent as all stared at Terra. Robin cleared his throat.

"So, uh, it appears that Terra wants the floor."

"Thank you. What it punishment BS?"

Beast boy leaned over and whispered something in her ear. the more she heard, the greener she became. When he finished her cheeks bulged out as if she was going to puke, but she managed to hold it in. "That might have been the most disturbing thing that I have ever heard. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, even Slade."

"Yeah, well the punishment befits the crime. They have broken trust between teammates and tried to escape their original punishment, so that's the end of it. Is there anything else that we need to talk about?"

"Uh, yeah. We have something we'd like to talk to you about."

* * *

 **Location Unknown**

A man with a black and orange mask walked into a room. In the room sat a man whose description I will not give for plot reasons. Let's just all him Dan for now. Dan was sitting at his desk, reading some files. He put them down when the masked man cleared his throat.

"Good morning mister Wilson. Did you sleep well?

"Let's forget the pleasantries for now.

"Fine, to business then." Dan looked again at the files in his hand. "These records truly are thorough. I must commend you."

"You requested the best and that is what I provide."

"I can see that." Dan pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Slade. "All I need you to do is fulfill these instructions. That is all." Slade read the paper. The mercenary glared through his mask. He turned away to fulfill his assignments. Dan reexamined the folder in his hand. "Yes, you are the key to my triumph. With you gone, the rest will fall."

* * *

Jinx got up and stretched. She looked around the room she was now sharing with Terra. Last night, they had all found out that Terra had been sleeping with Beast Boy for most of the time she had been there. _'I'd be surprised if he doesn't still have bruises this morning. Thinking of that, where is my new roomie.'_ She looked at the clock _'Oh my god! It's already that late! Bird Boy is going to kill me over being this late for the meeting. Ugh, why didn't anyone wake me?'_ Jinx quickly hopped out of bed and out the door, only to see that the meeting was apparently over. That was the only explanation for both Terra and Beast Boy walking down the hall. They were whispering to each other, which Jinx thought was strange. "Hey guys. What's the haps?"

Terra looked as cool as a cucumber, but Beast Boy's face looked as scared as possible. "Nothing! Nothings the haps"

The sorceress squinted her eyes at the boy before dismissing his odd reaction as him just being Beast Boy. "Whatever. You guys just heading out from the meeting?"

Terra turned green again. "Yeah."

"Why didn't anyone come get me? Now Traffic Lights will be on my case the next time I see him."

"Naw, it's cool. we cleared it with him to let you sleep in. We told him we'd fill you in over breakfast."

"Cool, let's go then." Jinx started to make her way towards the kitchen, but was caught off guard when Beast Boy grabbed her arm. Jinx looked down. "Is there a problem?"

"Problem, uh, no. Uh, but Terra said she wanted to go out for breakfast this morning. So we decided to go to IHOP."

Now if Jinx was just about anyone else, she would have found the way that Beast Boy was acting was odd. But fortunately, all suspicion went out the window as soon as the word IHOP came from his mouth. "Why are we still here? Let's go!" Jinx grabbed their arms and pulled the two Titans off their feet in her rush to get to the promised land.

* * *

"So, what happened at the meeting?" They were all sitting at a booth in IHOP. They had just finished ordering their breakfasts: Jinx, strawberry pancakes with bacon; Terra, chocolate chip pancakes with sausage; Beast Boy, just a good old fashion batch of flap jacks.

"Nothing much. Apparently they finally caught up to Kid Flash and Bumble Bee."

"Really? Where were they hiding out?"

"He wouldn't say, but wherever it was, Rob was pissed that they were hiding in there"

Jinx looked down at her coffee. "So, what's he going to do to them? For, you know."

"You don't want to know before you eat breakfast."

Jinx pouted. "Fine. Tell me when we get back to the car."

The two made idle chit chat while Terra began to feel more and more out of place. Suddenly, she jumped up and tried to run out of the restaurant, but before she could get away, she was grabbed by two oddly colored hands. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I shouldn't be here."

They both looked at her, puzzled. Finally Jinx asked, "And why shouldn't you be here?"

"Because I'm intruding on your date." The two other teens looked at each other. They seemed to be having a telepathic conversation.

 _"Was this supposed to be a date?"_

 _"I hadn't planned it as one when I asked. So I guess not."_

 _"I'm glad we're on the same page."_

"Terra, this isn't a date."

"Yeah, just because we're in this weird relationship thing, doesn't mean that every time we do stuff together it's a date. This is just hanging out."

"Besides, it's not as if-" Terra knew where that sentence was going and jumped to cover the pink haired girl's mouth.

"Shhhhh! He doesn't know about that and I'd like to keep it that way."

Jinx looked at he skeptically while Beast Boy looked confused. "Fine. Let's just go eat our breakfast." They all returned to their table and ate. Finally when they finished, they paid their bill and headed to the T car. When Jinx got behind the wheel, she began to drive in a direction that wasn't to the Tower. "Hey, where are we going?"

Jinx smiled. "You'll see." And she floored it.

* * *

"Good morning sister. How has the sun greeted you this day!?"

Blackfire groaned. Sure she had not told her sister that her job had forced her to work the night shift, but come on! There had to be a limit to how often a person could be cheery in the morning and she had prayed when she answered he communicator that her sister would at least be reserved in her usually sunny disposition, but alas no such luck. "Good morning baby sister. I assume that your Glor Forq went well?"

Starfire would have beamed even brighter on the screen, if that were possible. "Oh yes. Beast Boy issued a challenge and I complete it without fail. He is my mate and I am his."

The dark haired Tameranean smiled weakly. "I knew that you would. So, have you completed the mating ritual, as per tradition."

"Alas, not as of yet. The others told me that it would be most improper to do the group mating ritual."

This caught Blackfire's attention. "Group?"

"Yes, group. You should have seen their faces when I told them about it. It was most humorous," Starfire said giggling.

"Hold on for a second, why would you have had to do the group mating ritual?"

"Oh, Raven, Jinx, and I have all agreed to be part of a yorgin." Starfire looked at her sisters face. "Are you alright sister? I do not believe that you should be making such a frightening face."

Blackfire tried to hide the emotions going on inside her, but knew she was failing miserably. "I am perfectly fine sister, dear. Listen, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Kisses."

"Of course sister. I have duties that I must attend to as well. I love you." Starfire disconnected.

Blackfire breathed in. And out. And in. And out. And in. She then picked up a pillow, put it in her face, and screamed into it. The unfortunate pillow did nothing to damper the sound of rage coming from the Tameranean princess. Her eyes glowed purple in her fury. _'How dare he? My little sister isn't enough for the little pervert troq, no he has to make them agree to be in a yorgin. This is a grave insult to my family and more importantly, my sister dignity. When I get my hands on him, I'll carve his flesh from his bones. I'll wear his hide as a scarf. I'll, I'll-'_ Her mental rant was interrupted by her phone ringing. _'Zal help who that is.'_ She looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was her boss from work She answered.

"Hello...I'm sorry I can't take the extra shift, in fact I think I'll need a couple days off...I have some family that's in trouble...No she is not...Well, it can't be helped, I'm all she's got...Well fine, fuck you and your place of business then! I don't care, my sister is more important!" Blackfire hung up without another word. She grunted and started to pack a bag. Her sister's relationship was going to turn into a normal one, one way or another. Job be damned!

* * *

"Come on guys! I'm sure you've been here before so you know how fun it is. It'l help you loosen up!" With those words, Jinx disappeared into the theme park on the pier. The two remaining Titans still stood on the outside, gawking at the place that Jinx had brought them. Terra looked at Beast Boy.

"She has no idea, does she?"

"No, I don't think so." Terra turned to look back at the pier.

"Have you been back here? Since...you know."

"No, I haven't. What about you?"

"Actually, yeah." Terra looked over to see a hurt look on Beast Boy's face. She quickly back peddled. "Not like that. I mean, there were just times you know where I would just stand in front of the park and look in and imagine. Imagine what would happen if I didn't side with Slade here. Imagine what I should have done in the beginning. Sure, my friends from school would always ask me to come here, but I would always say no. Because I knew if I came, all I would be thinking about is you."

Terra felt Beast Boy grab he hand, He gave her a quick smile and said, "Come on. We've got a chance to redo it all. So lets replace that bad memory with a good one."

The geomancer smiled and allowed her self to be dragged into the park. "Yeah."

And for the first time since Terra got back, she didn't feel like she had to force herself into the situation or like she was intruding. She simply was. They rode the roller coaster, did the bumper cars, rode in the tilt-to-whirl, played the games, went through the haunted house. When they came out, they were met by a smiling Jinx, who was sipping a slushy noisily. "'Bout time you two loosened up around each other. Does the mind good. I knew his was a good place for you guys to let loose, but don't you think you're getting a little familiar with my man." The other two Titans noticed that they had their arms linked together and broke apart quickly, blushing. Jinx just laughed at them. "Geez, guys i wa just kidding around. I guess Terra hasn't told you about IT yet."

"IT? What IT? What's she talking about?"

Terra glared at Jinx, who just kept on smiling. "It's nothing. It's not time for you to know yet."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. There's just a big secret that all the girls know, but you don't."

Beast Boy noticed how late it was getting. He smiled. "Well, I'm not the only one here who's been left in the dark."

Jinx's smile faltered, just a little. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means just what it sounds like." Beast Boy turned to Terra. "Hey, you know where we should go next right?"

Terra smiled. "Yup." Suddenly, the earth beneath them began to move, pulling Beast Boy and Terra into the sky and away from Jinx. She briefly looked down and saw the only place that she and Beast Boy had avoided during the day. The fun house."Catch us if you can!"

Jinx briefly considered hexing them down, but decided against it. _'Besides, what's the fun in that.'_ Jinx raced to the T-car intent on following the flying duo. She followed after them as quickly as she could, but she eventually, she lost sight of them. She was about to give up hope when she saw a giant rock parked in a dive bar called Ben's. _'So this is where you guys wanted to lead me. Fine, I'll play your little game.'_ Jinx parked the car and headed in. She received a glare from the current patrons and sent one right back. Seeming to approve of her, they returned to their activities. Jinx sat at he bar and was looking around for her friends, who were no where in sight, when an elderly woman approached her.

"You, Jinx?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Blondie said to give you this when you showed up." She handed Jinx a piece of apple pie and a note. It said, _'Try some of the best apple pie in the state.'_

"Thank you." Jinx expected the woman to walk away after, but when she didn't, Jinx just shrugged and took a bite of the pie. She shuddered at the taste and the began to scoop forkfuls of the pie into her mouth. The pie was gone in seconds, leaving Jinx looking disappointedly at the plate. the old woman just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You are, girly. Here." The woman handed her another piece of pie with another note on it. This one said, _'This time take your time and savor it. We don't have enough cash for another piece. Then meet us at the Tower.'_

Jinx took a slow bite out of this piece, wondering what her friends had in store for her.

* * *

The Tower was oddly quiet when she walked in. It was barely eight, so typically there would be a swarm of movement throughout their home. When Jinx was driving back through town, there seemed to be no sign of an attack, so there was little reason to believe that their was a mission going on that she wasn't aware of. Besides the others would have called her if that were the case. Jinx opened the living room door to find a-

"Surprise!" The living room was decorated from top to bottom. Streamers were everywhere, as were balloons. There was pizza on the table and as soon as she opened the door, music had started to play. Hanging on the ceiling was a banner that said "Congratulation, Jinx!"

"What's going on here?!"

"It's a party. Duh."

 _'Curse my cheeky roommate.'_ "That's not what I meant. Why you guys congratulating me?!"

"Because Jinx, as of today, you are the temporary leader of Titans Central."

"What?!"

"You are the leader. You yell Titans Go when it's time for a mission. You come up with most of the plans that take down the bad guy. We back you up. That sort of thing."

"Do not take Raven's tone of voice too seriously friend Jinx. She was only to happy to help prepare for the party." Raven grunted.

"But why me?"

"Because you are the best for the job. You have the most experience as the leader of a super powered group. You are the best at accessing weaknesses of the enemy and know our strengths. Besides, we trust you to do a good job."

Jinx started to tear up and sniffled. "Aw you guys!" She pulled all of her friends into a group hug. Even Raven endured it. She then released them and wiped her eyes. "Enough sappy stuff. IT'S TIME TO PARTY LIKE IT'S ON SALE FOR 19.99!"

"I'll go get you some tissue," Terra volunteered. She walked to her room to get some, but froze at the door. On her bed was a box. A black and orange box with an S on it.

* * *

 **I know it's cliched to make Slade a villain, but this is one of the few times I need to be a slave to cliches. And I take satisfaction that no one will be able to guess who the main villain is. Mwahaha. Please review.**


	3. What a Way to Start a Day

**A/N: Hey guys. Time for an update. Don't own anything.**

 **To Vin: Don't worry about posting a review about what you think will happen. The point of reviews is to have a spot to comment n the story with other readers.**

 **To Red the Pokemon Master: I would start using Deathstroke, but every time I think of him concerning the teen titans, I remember how in the comic books, he and Terra used to have sex. I just can't keep thinking about that.**

* * *

"Hey, Cyborg. Do you have any matches for the part we got off of cardiac?" Robin was just in the Titans East communications hub, preparing for his first meeting with the main teams new, albeit temporary, leader. Cyborg had just walked in with a rather stoic look on his face. He was holding a tablet in his hand

"Sorry, man, but I haven't turned up anything yet. I did get a message that I think you need to look at." Cyborg passed him the tablet.

The Boy Wonder's eyes scanned the screen, his face folding into a frown the more he read. He then looked up at his cybernetically enhanced friend. "Do you have confirmation that this report is true?"

"No. I was hoping that you knew someone who could."

Robin nodded. "Okay. I know just the person to confirm if this is true."

Cyborg nodded and turned to exit the room. When he got to the doorway, he turned around. "And what do we do if it is true?"

Robin sighed. "I don't know yet Cy. We've never had to do this before." Cyborg nodded and exited the room, closing the door on his way out. Robin turned on the computer, and said, "Voice key: Robin. Code: Dark Knight. Password: Night's Wings."

 **Voice Key: Accepted**

 **Code: Accepted**

 **Password: Accepted**

 **Scrambling Signal. Communications Established.**

 _'I was expecting there to at least be some sort of delay. I doubt this will be good.'_

The screen on the computer changed. There stood in all his imposing glory, Batman. And, as usual, he did not look happy. "Robin."

"Batman."

"I've been expecting your call."

Robin had been afraid of this. "Then I can assume that the report I just read was accurate?"

"It is. I'm sorry."

Robin nodded at his mentor. "Thank you for confirmation. Robin out." The screen went black. He then started the procedure to connect a call to the main Titan Tower.

* * *

Slade Wilson was on the Nevada-California state line. He had decided to get a few hours of sleep before he continued his mission, when he heard a noise. Instantly alert, he recognized the noise as the ringtone of his burner phone. He answered it after the second ring. "What is it?"

"And a good morning to you Mr. Wilson. I was just calling to check in. How is your mission going?"

Slade sighed, agitated with dealing with such a micromanaging man. "Fine. Phase one of the first mission has been completed it. I am working diligently on the second one."

"Of course. Nothing but the best, just as I expect." The line went dead. Slade looked outside. It was already morning, so he knew that he would be unable to return to sleep. He crushed the phone in his hand and made his way towards his car.

* * *

Jinx groaned when she heard her alarm go off. She pulled a pillow and her blanket over her head, trying to muffle the noise with no result. Finally, she threw them off and slammed her hand down on the device. She expected to hear the satisfying sound of the machine breaking under the force, but looked over and glared when she didn't. Upon closer observation, it appeared to be one of Cyborg's constructs, with a message on the side that said, "Guaranteed to survive your average Tameranean punch." Jinx glowered at it and shuffled out of bed. _It's probably for the best though. Can't be late for my first meeting as leader of the Teen Titans.'_ She looked over to her roommates side of the room and was unsurprised to see the girl was awake. What was surprising was the position she had adopted. The girl was leaning over, her eyes blank as paper. She seemed to be staring at the closet. "Hey Terra?" No response. Jinx tried making funny faces in front of her, tried waving her hand in front of her face. Still nothing. Finally, Jinx grasped her by the shoulders and shook her. "Terrrrrrrrrrra!"

"Wha-ah-ah-ah-ah-at?"

Jinx looked at her new friend. There were bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping. "Are you alright? You were pretty out of it there."

"Uh, yeah Jinx. I was fine. Just, uh, spacing out a little."

Jinx was skeptical. "You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, don't you have a meeting to go to?"

Jinx looked at the clock. There was only five minutes before her meeting with Robin was supposed to start. She ran out of their room and on the way to their meeting room, ran into Beast Boy, knocking them both over. "Hey, what's the rush, dudette?"

Jinx hopped and and kept running. "Can't talk. Robin meeting. Sorry!" She yelled back at him. She slid into the meeting room and turned on the computer. The machine immediately began to connect with the one that Robin was sitting at. His face showed up on the screen. "Sorry I was late, Robin."

"Actually, you're right on time." Jinx sighed in relief.

"So, what's up boss man?"

"First of all, congratulations on being named team leader. Your teammates trust in you and I feel that their trust is well founded. It is a great honor and an even greater responsibility." Jinx began to only half listen as Robin droned on in with his typical "formal congratulation" speech. She only zoned back in when she realized he was looking at her expectantly.

"I thank you for the honor?" Jinx said hesitantly.

Apparently that was the right answer, since he continued. "Now then, to business. Are the preparations for Punishment: BS on schedule."

"Yeah. It will be ready when they arrive."

"Good, good." Robin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "So, uh, how's that thing with Beast Boy and the other girls going?"

"It's fine. We're still arguing about who'll get to take him to the Deadpool movie. We're still trying to figure out how this is going to work, but none of us are unhappy with it."

"Well, that's good." Robin shifted uncomfortably once again.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is. Take a look at this file." Robin sent her the file that Cyborg had showed him that morning.

* * *

Starfire woke up hearing the sound of her special communicator. She was surprised since her sister did was not one to wake up early to call her. She jumped up and ran over to the safe she kept it in, quickly entering her password. She was loving the bonding that her and her sister were having, even if it was over the phone. When she answered, she was surprised to see that she couldn't see anyone on the screen. "Hello, sister? Why am I unable to see where you are?"

"Because, I have a big surprise for you, my dear baby sister."

"Really? A surprise? What is it?!" She was shaking in expectation.

"Look outside your window."

She turned around and looked at her window, her drapes closed. _'Surely she is not...'_ Starfire ran over window and threw the drapes open. In the mirror, she only saw herself and the ocean. She pulled the communication device back up to her face. "That was not a funny joke, Blackfire." She then felt arms around her midriff.

"I'm sorry baby sister Will you forgive me for my little prank?" Starfire turned around to see a girl who looked very similar to her, the only differences being in her hair color and her eyes. She squealed at the sight of her older sister and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Sister, it is wonderful to see you. Had I known you were coming, I would have made a feast of welcoming." She released the older girl.

Blackfire playfully flicked Star's nose. "Of course you would have. That's why I didn't tell you I was coming. Besides, if I told you, then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"And what a fantastic surprise it is. Tell me, why have you come?"

"Well, I wanted to have a talk with your new beau."

"Bow? What do presents have to do with this?"

Blackfire face palmed. "Not bow, beau. I wanted to talk to Beast Boy. I take it you haven't kissed Beast Boy yet."

"No. As far as I know, the only one to kiss him is Raven."

 _'Well, I guess that's good. She's probably not too attached to him, yet. This situation may be salvageable.'_ "Could you please take me to him?"

"Yes, yes! Come sister, he is most likely in the room of living currently." Starfire grabbed her sister's arm and tore them both out of the room. They rushed towards the living room, zooming pass Terra. Blackfire may not have noticed, but the lighter Tameranean saw the distant look in the geomancer's eyes. She didn't have much time to think about it, however, for they had arrive in the living room, where Beast Boy was eating some cereal. He looked up from the bowl to see who had entered the room. He saw the two alien princesses and gave the a small wave and went back to his cereal.

 _'Well, I expected more of a reaction than that.'_ Blackfire turned to her sister. "May I have a moment to speak with him alone for a minute sister?" Starfire nodded and flew out of the room, in search of her wayward looking friend. Blackfire sauntered over to the green teen, her eyes glowing a light purple. She stands over him trying to exude killer intent, but somehow, he's brushing it off as if it wasn't even there. He's making a noise, soft as if he's whispering. She leans over, trying to hear what he was saying.

"zzzzzzzzzz" Beast Boy was asleep. Blackfire literally growled. She pulled him up from his seat and violently shook the animorph awake. When she saw that he was, she threw him across the the room. He spun in the air several times before shifting into a cat, inexplicably stopping in mid air and landed on his feet. He then changed back to his normal self. "What's the big idea? Why are you-" He was cut off by the feeling of being shoved into the wall.

"Listen here, pipsqueak. You are either going to release Starfire out of this little tryst you have or release the other girls. I don't care which you do, but you will do one or the other or so help me, I'll implode your entire face!"

Starfire came back in the room, having been unable to find the blonde member of their team. She was shocked to see her sister holding her mate against the wall, her eyes scrunched in rage. Starfire flew over and tore Beast Boy out of her sister's grasp. Sister, for what reason are you assaulting Beast Boy?"

"I am trying to convince him to dissolve the yorgin. My baby sister is too good to have to share a mate."

"Sister, it was my choice to agree to the yorgin. Why does it bother you so that when all have agreed to it."

Blackfire knew the reason why, she just couldn't say it out loud. "I-I just can't let you do it. He is unworthy of successfully doing such a thing."

"I will prove to you how worthy he is. He will take you on a date tonight and prove his worth!"

"Wait what?!"

"Fine, but if he fails my judgement, I reserve the right to punish him however I deem fit!"

"Fine!" The two girls flew off, one to prepare for her date; the other to try and calm down. Beast Boy sat on the floor, shocked at what had just transpired. Slowly, it began to dawn on him how much trouble he was in. _'If I don't somehow prove I'm "worthy",Blackfire is going to hand me my own butt on a platter. I need help. Uh, Jinx! She'll know what to do!'_ Beast Boy searched through out the tower for Jinx, but was unable to find her. _'She must still be in her meeting with Robin.'_ Then he tried again, this time looking for Terra. Nada. He then went to the only person left who could help him. He knocked on her door.

"Yes?"

"Rae! I really need your help."

Raven stepped out of her door. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy quickly explained how his butt was toast if he didn't manage to convince Blackfire that he was worth of her sister. Raven expression never changed throughout. "So, what's the problem?

"Hello! How do I take her a date that proves I'm worthy?"

"Is that all?" Beast boy looked at her incredulously. It was as if the answer was obvious. "Listen Beast Boy, what did you do to get us to agree to this relationship?"

"I don't know. I talked to you guys, I guess. I was just myself and it just kind of happened."

"There's your answer. be yourself and let your natural magnetism shine through." Raven gently reached up and caressed his ears. "You know, chicks dig the ears."

"Thanks Raven." He walked away, but then stopped. "Hey Rae? You want to go get some tea or something the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure." Raven reentered her room. She hadn't even been able to sit down yet before there was another knock on her door. _'Who could it be this time?'_ Raven got up and opened the door to see a distraught Jinx. The pinkette rushed through the door as soon as it was opened. "What's wrong, Jinx?"

Jinx looked up, a distraught look on her face. "Raven, Beast Boy mom is dead."

* * *

 **I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter than I'm used to writing, buy I have an excuse. The next chapter is going to be the longest I've ever written and I made this one primarily for set up. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	4. Date Night Part 1

**Hey guys! I can't believe it's been a month since I last updated this. I'm such a baddie. Well I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"What do you mean Beast Boy's mother is dead? You mean Elastigirl, right?" Jinx nodded. "Okay. Why are you telling me and not him?"

"Robin wants to keep this away from Beast Boy until he actually knows what happened. He's worried that some news like this might cause Beast Boy to go rogue or go into a Beast rampage."

Raven nodded. It was almost a right of passage at this point, for a teammate to leave the Titans to find themselves. _'But this is too personal for him to go alone. If he were to find out who killed his mother, who knows what Beast Boy would do in his rage and hurt.'_ "Come on Jinx. We need to get your mind off of this. Are preparations for puishment BS finished?" Jinx shook her head. "Let's just go finish that." Raven lead Jinx out of her room.

* * *

Beast Boy was running to his room. He had to figure out where he was going to take Blackfire. While Raven's words had given him some idea about how he should behave, it did not help him figure out where he would take her. _'I mean this a girl who is not only an alien princess, but also spends her time traveling the stars. 'A simple trip to Red Lobster ain't going to cut it.'_ Beast Boy hopped on his computer and looked for a spot for a good spot to go to. He scrolled through restaurants, attractions, and event websites. he spent three hours looking, but no dice. He couldn't seem to find the perfect place, where he and Blackfire would be able to connect and be comfortable. And then he saw it. He went to the website and read up to see if what the website was legit. Finally, after two hours of (gasp!) research, looking up editorials, and first hand accounts, he was finally sure that this place would be perfect for a date with Blackfire. He sent Starfire a text message saying the the date should start at 8. _'Now, all I've got to do is make something for dinner and the night will be set. Looks like I have enough time to watch some Date a Live.'_ Beast Boy popped the DVD into his computer, put his hands behind his head, leaned back, and set to enjoy. _'You know, it's kind of weird. The date with Blackfire would be the exact thing that would happen in... wow! What smells like wet Silky?!'_ Beast Boy gagged and looked around his room for the source of the offending smell. As far as he could tell, Silky wasn't actually in his room. The trash was taken out. There were no old pizza boxes or take out bags on the floor. He tentatively smelled his under arms and gagged again. _Wow! Didn't know that near death experiences can make you smell like that. Raven must have been holding her breathe while she was talking to me. I need to hop in the shower, or Blackfire wouldn't let me get out the door before she disintegrates me.'_ Beast Boy grabbed a black button up and a pair of black slacks. The tie could wait a little while.

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was rifling through her closet, trying to find the perfect clothes for Blackfire's date with Beast Boy. The dark haired alien was not enjoying the process. "Perhaps this would an appropriate outfit for you, sister."

Blackfire glared at the dress her sibling was holding. The midnight blue dress was beautiful, but it didn't really fit her color palette. _'Besides, I wouldn't want to get any blood on it.'_ "I do not believe that dress would befit the night. I doubt that he would be plan to go to a place that would be fancy enough for such a dress. Besides, all of this is unnecessary. I look fantastic in just my regular clothes."

Starfire glared at her sister. "Would you disgrace me by showing up to a date being under dressed? That is like showing to a battlefield without armor. Most unbecoming sister," she scolded. "Now, either help me find something for you to wear or go take a shower. We have many things to do before I send you out on what is to be sure to be a wonderful date." Starfire returned to looking for

"Yes, _mother._ As you wish." Blackfire chose the shower option. It would surely be the less annoying of the two. She grabbed her robe out of her travel bag and headed into her sister's bathroom. She turned the water on scalding hot and moaned as the tension in her muscles began to get melted away. _'Oh, praise X'hal, this feels good. I wish the water in my apartment ever got this hot.'_ Blackfire decided to take her time in the shower, since what came afterward would most likely be a myriad of facials, mani/pedis, and, ugh, girls talk. _'What was I thinking, agreeing to this date challenge. I should have changed it to a battle challenge. Then, I could have destroyed him on the battlefield and not subject myself to this torture. The only redeeming quality of this excursion is the fact that I will get to spend time with Lyte. I wonder how she'd take it if I started to use her old nick name again.'_ Blackfire thought fondly on the years when she and her sister were close, before the shit hit the proverbial fan as she began to wash herself. _'What I wouldn't give to go back to those years. To prevent the mistakes that I made before.'_ Blackfire shook her head, shaking the thoughts of the past from her mind. _'I can't afford to think like that. I have accepted that I wasn't there for her before and now I have a chance to right the wrongs that I have made in the past. I will either force Beast Boy into either accepting a monogamous relationship with my sister or he will die. I will not let my Lyte be hurt again.'_ With a renewed since of purpose (and the pleasant sent of lilacs), Blackfire emerged from the bathroom. She stood confidently as her sister turned around.

"Sister, I have been thinking and..." Starfire stopped and stared at her sister. She then giggled. "My sister, I have not seen this much of you since we played in the lanx'thor pits."

Blackfire looked confused before she felt a notable shift in the air. She looked down at her self and realized she had emerged from the bathroom with remembering to put on her robe. "Gah!" She yelled as she returned to the bathroom, only to emerge a few seconds later, dressed with a red tint to her face. "That never happened."

"Of course, my dear Nyte." The older sister smiled at the fact that her sister remembered their childhood nicknames for each other, "Now, as I was saying before an event that did not happen, although it did, I believe you were right about Beast Boy not taking someplace fancy."

"Really?"

"Of course not. Many do not believe that Beast Boy has intelligence, but they are mistaken. He may not be intelligent in a conventional since, but one thing we do share is our knowledge on people and emotions." Blackfire nodded, extremely skeptical of the animorph's ability to read people like her sister. Hell, people whose super power included emotion detection, had trouble keeping up with her ability to read them. "Correct. I believe he knows that if he were to take you to a fancy place, you would quickly get bored, on top of being compared to your non-existent previous mating options." Starfire paused, expecting Nyte to interject, but was surprised when none came. "So I expect that an outfit such as this would be more appropriate." Starfire showed her the clothes.

Blackfire looked that clothes. They seemed...perfect. It was a pair of black designer hip hugger jeans, a simple white 3/4 sleeved shirt, and a black and grey circle scarf. "I'm surprised you own clothes like this. Your typical style is more usually more...colorful."

"That is the same thing that the girl in the store said before she helped me find his. She told me that if I was attempting to leave an impression on a man, a drastic color shift would most likely grab his attention, especially if we see one another on daily basis."

Blackfire nodded, and then she saw the underwear that her sister ha chosen to go with the outfit. "Uh, Star, what's this?"

"Oh, it is the underwear she helped me pick out. She said that it would ensure that the male would notice her.

 _'X'hal, hope I don't find out whoever thought it would be a good idea to tell her that,'_ she thought as she set to explain why a black bra would not be the best idea to wear with the outfit.

* * *

In Titan's West, Argent sneezed.

* * *

Now I'm sure you are all wondering where out favorite blonde haired Titan is. Surprisingly, she sat in a spot where she had stood for many months. It felt strange, sitting at her own memorial, but it seemed strangely appropriate. _'I mean, this is where it all ended.'_ This was the place where she had taken his life. the place where she had chosen to be a hero, rather than be a villain. She sat there, on her cairn, and stared at the black and orange box before her. She was glad that she managed to get out of the Tower before the others had noticed. She was afraid that Starfire would be have hunted her down, demanding what was the matter. It was weird. She wondered how a girl who had seen all she had, could still have eyes as innocent and pure as Starfire's. She was sure she wouldn't be able lie to her.

Okay, she was trying to distract herself from the point at hand. _'_ _What do I with the box. I know if I had try to get rid of it, a fresh one would end up in my bed all over again. And, knowing my luck, this time Jinx would be the one who found it first. My loyalty would be questioned. They'd probably kick me off the team, just for the fact that I would be a security risk. I could try hiding it in the Tower or here. No, that would just end the same way as just trying to lose him.'_ Terra sighed. She knew that there was only one thing she could do. She tapped the red Son the box.

"Good afternoon, my former apprentice." A blue hologram of Slade Wilson stood before her. He had his hands behind his back looking as if he was expecting her.

"I thought that you said that I'd never see you again," she spat out, harsher than she had expected. _'Come on Terra. Calm down. If you want to get through this, you've got to be focused.'_

Slade simply waved it off. "I had not planned to contact you before. However, a client requested that I contact you. You happen to be in a position to aid in his plans."

"And what makes you think that I would listen to you? What makes you think that I would betray these people for you again?"

"Simple. 1. If you really didn't have any doubts in them, they would be there with you and we wouldn't be having this conversation in the location where we died. 2. You owe me for finding a way to return your body to normal. 3. I have information that you would give anything to have."

"I'm going to need a little more that. What "information" do you supposedly have that would make me betray the,."

Slade stared into the girls eyes. "I know where your brother is."

Terra was silent for a moment. "Bull shit. Geo has been dead for years. You're going to have to come up with a better lie than that to make me turn on the Titans." Terra made a move to turn off the device, planning to smash it when the image change. There stood a young man, chained to the in a metal room. He seemed to be unconscious, when a Slade bot unceremoniously threw a bucket of water on his head. The man woke up breathing hard.

"Just let me go." The geomancer's heart dropped when she heard that voice. She had known that voice for years.

"Geo," she whispered.

The image returned to one of Slade. "I may have been slightly facetious when I said I know where he is. A more accurate answer to your question is that I am currently in possession of you brother."

"What do you want Slade?"

"I expect you to show up at the southern entrance of the gorge at three o'clock p.m. You will receive further instruction then." The cube turned itself off. Terra stared at the cube for a moment before picking it. And she smashed it into the ground. She smashed it over and over and over again, until it was nothing but scraps of metal on the ground. Her hands was bleeding from the force she had exerted, but she didn't care. She needed something to take her frustration out on. _'What am I supposed to do? I can't just follow his plan. I can't; no I won't do that to him again. I finally got him back, and I know if I lose him this time, I'll lose him for good. But I can't just abandon Geo to him. He already looked pretty beat up in that picture. I can't bring the others into this I bring them, Slade will most likely have a trap set for them, and then they'll think I intentionally lead them into it. I've got to take him down without the titans, but I can't do it alone.'_ The geokinetic rubbed her temples, trying to come up with some type of solution. And then it hit her. She ran out of the cave and jumped on a bolder. She flew high into the air. She couldn't afford for Slade to know she was making this call. She took out her communicator and entered its phone mode. She dialed a number. It rang twice.

"This better be important."

"It is. I need a favor."

"You know, my favors don't come cheap."

"I know, but I have a feeling you'll give me a discount."

"Really? What's the job and I'll tell if your right."

"I need some help taking down a target."

"Really, a single target? What target would you need to help taking down _and_ make me lower my price?"

"It's your Dad, Rose." Terra heard a crunch. "I take it I'm getting that discount."

"Be lucky I like you so much Blondie. Fine. You get this one, free of charge. Just give me the damn details."

"We're meeting at the south entrance of the Jump City Gorge at 3 o'clock tomorrow."

"I'll be there." The line went dead.

* * *

Beast Boy was going nuts. He had gone to the kitchen, intending to make dinner for himself and Blackfire. When he opened the refrigerator door, the only thing in there started to growl at him. He quickly slammed it shut before pressing the emergency 'in case of Tameranean food sentience' button that was next to the garbage disposal. The fridge jumped and crashed as the alien food fought to stay where it was, yet, ultimately it fell to the only resource the Titans had to deal with it: Silky's food bowl. Outside of the fact that Starfire would be sad if they got rid of him, this was the main reason the Titans kept the mutant moth larvae around. It was the only animal on Earth that could consistently defeat Starfire's alien dishes. Knowing now there was no food in the fridge, he had to go to the store to pick p the ingredients he needed, but if he went as he was, he'd get his date clothes all sweaty. He ran back to his room, threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, and took off toward the grocery store. But, of course, this seemed to be the day that everyone needed to get groceries and the store was packed. So he grabbed the ingredients for his home-made deep-dish pizza in 20 minutes and spent 30 minutes in line. He got back to the Tower and rushed past the meditating girls. Jinx didn't react, but as he ran past Raven, he heard her give a growl. The noise puzzled him, but he didn't really have time to deal with it, it was already 5:15. By the time he finished two pizzas, one for them and one for the rest of the girls, it was already 7 o'clock and he reeked again. He ran back o his room, where he realized that the clothes that he was wearing were now extremely wrinkled. _'Oh crap, I'm so going to be late.'_ Quickly, he took another shower and ironed his clothes. He glanced at the clock. _'Damn, 7:50.'_ He quickly got dressed and ran to the living room. He slid in just as the clock hit 7:59. ' _Made it.'_ A minute later Starfire and Blackfire entered the room.

Blackfire exuded the confidence of a queen when she entered. Her head was held high and she seemed to exude a presence of dignity and power. She glanced at the green teen before her. "Hm, and you were worried that his clothes would outshine mine. From the looks of things, the boy can scarcely dress himself."

Beast Boy was confused. Then he looked at himself. He had been in such a rush, he had messed up the buttons on his shirt, causing it to hang lopsidedly. Starfire walked over to him and fixed his shirt. "I believe he looks very handsome."

"Are you going to help him eat on this date as well?" Blackfire asked mockingly.

"Nyte." That was all the admonishment Blackfire needed to stop.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

"Uh, I found a nice spot on the waterfront. I figured we'd have a picnic, so I made some food."

"Fine, lets go." Beast Boy grabbed the basket he put the food, plates, silverware, a blanket and drinks in and was promptly dragged out of the room by Blackfire. A few seconds later, Jinx entered the room .

"Hey Star, I just saw your sister dragging Beast Boy up to the roof. Is he going to be okay with her?"

"Yes." There was no doubt in her voice.

* * *

Blackfire and Beast Boy stopped on the roof. She released him and faced him. "Listen, I really don't want to do this and I'm sure you don't want to die at the end of the night, so I'll cut you a deal right now. We can cancel this whole thing, if you either cut Starfire loose or cut the other girls out of your yorgin. I do not care which one you choose, but do it now so I can end this pathetic charade."

Beast Boy tapped his chin and pretended to think for a moment. "Nah, can't do it."

"Have it your way. Lead the way to this spot, so they we may have your last meal."

Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and picked the basket up. He then set on a leisurely pace to the spot he had read about online. He figured that the pace would make Blackfire cool down and take in the sites. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect and made her think that he was only trying to delay his execution. "I'm sure that form is able to move faster than this. Hurry up and take me to this location so that we may end this farce."

Beast Boy sighed in his head and picked up the pace. About 10 minutes later, they were at a small cliff that over looked the ocean. Beast Boy changed back into his human form. "Here we are madam."

Blackfire scoffed. "Please try not to pretend to know any of your earthen "romance" languages. They won't work."

Beast Boy started to set up the picnic. "La vie est une fleur dont l'amour est le miel. I happen to speak fluent french. The African county that I grew up in secondary language was french." Beast Boy looked over and saw the Tameranean girl blush slightly. Then he did as well. "I guess you know what I just said." She grunted affirmatively."Well that's awkward." Beast Boy finished setting up the picnic. The two settled down on the blanket both feeling awkward for different reasons. _'I can't believe she understood what I was saying. The one time I actually try to smooth and now the entire situation feels weird,'_ Beast Boy thought.

"So how do you plan to entertain me?"

"Huh?"

"Entertainment me. Surely you came up with more of a plan than this. A little picnic by the sea. It's cute but not exactly going to save your life. Which actually is in danger, in case you forgot."

"Actually, I was planning on talking to you."

"Oh, how quaint. Are you going to tell some of your less than impressive jokes. Or maybe a riveting tell of your past excursions."

Beast Boy took it in stride. "I was curious as to what made you change your mind."

This stopped her. "What do you mean? I'm the same as the last time you saw me."

"No, trust me. You're much different. The fact that you're here proves that."

"Oh, cute. You're going to analyze me. Please tell me, how have I changed."

"Well, it's more of a feeling really." Blackfire scoffed at him, preparing to berate him for such a flimsy claim when he continued. "that, and you seem to be trying to protect Star from getting hurt again. I curious at to what made you give her that safe and communicator. I'm just as curious as to what happened to make you mistreat her in the first place."

Blackfire glared. "And why should I answer this question?"

Beast boy shrugged. "Call it a last request."

"Odd. Here I thought your last request would be begging for mercy."

"Well, it probably wouldn't have helped anyway. Besides, the real reason I brought you here won't be here for a little while."

Blackfire raised her eyes at the statement. "Hm. Well, I assume it started while I was two. As the first child of the rulers of my planet, I was heir to the throne. Even at that age, I was forced to learn customs, manners, battle strategies, and my future duties as the next queen. I was young, but I thought I was doing what was necessary to protect our people. I made perfect marks, I advanced quickly in the simulations. The only thing that i was unable to do was fly. Unfortunately, when my parents told the Council that I had yet to fly, they decided that I was unworthy to be the one to be the next queen of Tameran and demanded that my parents produce another potential heir. Of course, no one told me of this, so I was quite excited that I would be gaining a new sibling. I went through my studies and trials, blissfully unaware that they would all be pointless. I fell in love with the girl as soon as my mother emerged with the girl from the birthing chamber. As soon as she could walk, all my free time was spent with playing with her. Whenever she would have nightmares, she would crawl into my bed and cuddle with me." Blackfire chuckled ruefully. "That's actually where our nickname for each other came from. She was Lyte and I was Nyte."

"Nightlight. I get it," Beast Boy said with a light chuckle.

"For the next three years, everything was perfect. Or at least I thought they were perfect. But my parents once again went to the council. My sister had yet to fly at this point as well, so they demanded my parents try again. This was a quite a request, for though Tameraneans are strong, child birth is a more laborious process that it is for earthlings. Most women do not survive having a third. During her gestation period, though two thing happened. The Gordonians launch an invasion on us and my sister flew for the first time. " Blackfire eyes sparkled in remembrance. "When I saw that, I was so proud of her, yet her flying before me, sealed my fate. My father died in battle against the Gordonians, and my mother died in birth of our brother, Wildfire. As the royal family, the Council was given charge over us. They decided that Starfire would be the next ruler of Tameran and assigned us each a guardian. I believe you've met Starfire's."

Beast Boy nodded. "Galfore. Big, scary guy. 'Bout yay high." Beast Boy stretched his arm over his head, to illustrate how tall he was. "Yeah. Nice guy."

"Yes. Well, my guardian was named Stelix, and he was very much worse than Galfore. He felt as if his honor had been insulted by having to guide the 'lesser princess'. He decided that he would make me the next ruler, by any means necessary. Soon, my entire life resolved around a schedule of training, exercises, and tests. Whenever I managed to find a little free time, I'd always ask to go see Starfire, but was told that she refused to see me. At first, her rejections stung, but I thought that she wa preparing to do her duty, just as I was. Stelix felt that I needed a more personal reason, to become that better choice for queen, even though I had still yet to fly. So, he changed my study chamber. I didn't know why at first, but the answer was soon clear. Outside that widow, everyday Starfire would play with other noble children. I would ask Stelix to go play with her. He would leave the room for a moment and the, when he returned, he would tell me that Starfire had refused."

"That doesn't sound like something Star would do. We all saw how happy she was when you had come to visit her the first time. That wasn't the look of a girl that had ever denied her sister."

"She hadn't. Stelix had lied and never even asked her if she would like to play with me. It was part of his plan to turn me against her. His plan was for my heart to grow bitter and cold to her. And it worked. At first I felt but pain when I heard of her rejections, but soon that pain turned to anger. He then told me that my sister was gaining favor of the councilors of the throne, in an attempt to take away what I had been training my whole life to do. As I grew older, his plans to make me more bitter towards her increased. He filled my ears with poisonous lies, causing me to resent the way my sister. Meanwhile, the war with the Gordonians was not going well. The council decided to make a deal with them and trade the freedom of one of us and decided that I would be the one who was traded, securing Starfire as heir to the throne. Stelix came to me with the news, and told me of as if Starfire was manipulating the council to secure her rule. In my rage of the news, I destroyed a section of the castle. Stelix saw the fury in my eyes and saw a chance fr him to gain the honor that he felt he deserved. He made a plan to make it seem like the Gordonians were kidnapping taking me, but were instead, taking Starfire. I...I was just so angry. I felt so betrayed that my sister would sell me out like that. You know what happened after that."

"How'd you figure out what he was doing?"

"It actually happened after Star banished me. I was bound and placed into a space pod to expel me out of Tameranean space and begin my exile. Stelix came up to the pod, no pity or regret, only rage in his eyes, and he told me the truth. His plans to gaining an ear to the throne. His plans to cause me to compete and ultimately hate my only sister. Anguish filled my heart, as I heard of his plans and thought back on how successful they had worked against me. He laughed as the pain and shock his words were causing on my face. Stelix gave a grim laugh as he walked away, satisfied that he had caused enough damage to the person who had dishonored him. As I wept angry tears, I did not notice that another had entered the room and heard what Stelix had said."

* * *

 **Please review. This is the only te first half and I should post the next part by the end of the week. :)**


	5. Date Night Part 2

**Flashback**

"I pity you child. To be forced to have faith in such a man is a despicable fate." I looked up to see the newly appointed King of our planet. I glare at him, seeing him wear the crown that I was supposed to be destined to wear. Or so I thought before the truth had been thrown in face. I turned away from his face, it showing the pity that I knew that I did not deserve. He stared at me for a while. Eventually, he sighed. "Had I known that you had been taught by a man who would do that to a child, I would have challenged him for the right to mentor you as well."

"Oh please. Like you didn't know what he was like. All the council probably knew from the start that he would turn me into this a person who would turn her back on her own, just to get what they wanted. A person who would destroy countless lives to get what they felt they deserved. I bet the only thing they didn't see coming was me taking the throne by force." I glared at the new king. "Did you come to mock me with such obvious lies? If so just close the pod so I may begin my banishment."

I had expected the man to return my rage in kind but the only all I saw was more pity. "I understand what emotions that you are going through and I will acquiesce to your request." He made a motion with his hand and the pod began to close. Before the it finished however, I heard his final words. "Please remember, that your sister had mercy for you when she chose this to be your fate. Perhaps, you may repay her her for that kindness." With those words, the pod door finished closing and began the sequence to launch me into space.

* * *

"As per the official rules of banishment, I was in the pod for three weeks. During the first week, the only thing I did was pity myself. I wallowed in pain and anger, plotting revenge on all I felt who had wronged me. By the end of that week, I had formulated the perfect plan to destroy you all, and claim my place as queen of Tameran. I imagined the future, with Stelix used as a foot stool with a smile, when I noticed something. While I was smiling on the outside, I felt nothing. No glee at the thought of dead enemies; no pride at the thought of taking the what was my birth right; nothing. For the next two days, I was unable to figure out why the thoughts that had pushed me so far no longer had the effect they had before. Then it hit me. The crown had lost meaning to me. That was when I realized what Stelix's final words were truly meant to to do. For most of my life, I was told that the reason that I was not being selected for queen was because my sister was playing politics and was not truly preparing herself to be queen. My sister had earned the position and had never betrayed me; I had been they one to betray her. _I had betrayed her."_

The memory of her realization hit her anew and fresh tears fell from her face. Beast Boy made a move to console her, but as soon as he touched her, she shook him off. "My entire sense of justice was thrown off. I wasn't the belabored hero of the story; I was truly the villain in the situation."

"Blackfire, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I chose to trust that man over my own flesh and blood! I chose to sell her as slave to our enemies! I chose to then try to marry her off to the same race to cement my place as queen. Now, I have a chance to try to and make it all up to her and be the sister that I was always meant to be." Blackfire took a moment to calm herself. "Now, Beast Boy, I know that you're a nice guy. And this date hasn't been terrible though I have no idea why you chose this location."

Beast Boy looked at the clock on his communicator. "Oh, uh, it was just this thing that happens with the ocean. Actually, the entire cliff side is made of a weird combination of amethyst and obsidian. The reflection of the moonlight off them causes-well you just have to see it." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and pointed towards the ocean.

Blackfire walked over to the cliff side and gawked. The light reflecting off the stone had caused the ocean to become a mixture of deep purple and black, with strips of silver mixed in. As the waves crashed into the rocks below, it made it seem as if tiny jewels were flying in the air, only to disappear back into the sea. "Its...it's...it's..."

"Wow!" Blackfire looked over and saw that Beast Boy had joined her on the cliff's edge. "The pictures online really didn't do this place justice."

Blackfire sighed. "Listen Beast Boy, you seem like a nice guy and Starfire genuinely likes you. So, I ask this of you. Please, either only be Starfire mate or terminate her involvement in the yorgin. If you do not, I will be forced to kill you and I truly don't want to do that. Please, save yourself." With those words, Blackfire flew away.

* * *

 **Nevermore**

"I don't truly feel comfortable with not telling Beast Boy about his mother," droned Joy, unusually subdued by the knowledge.

"When he finds out that we kept it from him, he'll be angry with us. He may even kick us out of the relationship." Despair was nearly weeping in the corner.

"Not that you've been interacting with him much since. What's wrong, now that there's a chance that he may be able to get up I all-Ow! Why you got to hit so hard." Rudeness was rubbing her head.

"Shut it. I don't even know why you came. You're never helpful to the situation." Bravery cracked her knuckles, waiting for her to say something again.

"Please, all of you, calm down." None of the emoticlones stopped their bickering. Desire sighed. The emoticlones had all gathered inside the meeting room. Ever since they had learned that Beast Boy's mother had died, they had been warring with one another, some wanting to follow orders, while others wanted to tell him. Though the meditation cycle she had while teaching Jinx was helpful, Raven was still feeling the effects of their arguing and left it to Desire to finish calming them. the effects "Envy, they have more speaking time than you."

"Shut the hell up because it's my turn to talk." The emoticlones went silent, more because one but Bravery had the balls to feel like fighting her. Envy had been in a foul mood the last few days due to the lack of contact with their green boyfriend and everyone had seen what she had done to the little Jump City. And the little Tokyo and the little New York. The rest didn't want to know what she would do to a living target.

"Thank you, Envy. Now me and knowledge have discussed this and you all need to calm down. I understand that all of us have...misgivings about keeping this information from him, but we have our orders. Raven is going to have enough trouble keeping quiet about this without you all being in a fuss about it. Am I understood."

The room grumbled in agreement. "I...wish to amuse myself with the green one." The room quieted down and gaped at the speaker. "Fury glared at the ground, embarrassed at what she had just said. Desire just smiled.

"That could be arranged."

* * *

Beast Boy returned to the top of Titan's Tower only a short while after Blackfire had. She was waiting for him there, along with her sister and Jinx. She looked at him expectantly. "That didn't take long."

"There wasn't much to think about. All I really had to do was collect the stuff from the picnic." Starfire looked disheartened by the news, while Blackfire felt relief from his words.

"I'm glad to hear that. It just makes the next part a mere formality then. I, Blackfire, do not believe you worthy of being in a relationship with my sister. I have decided that you have failed the challenge and as such have two options. You may break the relationship with her or you may take a death by my hands. What is your choice?"

Beast Boy tapped his chin. "I guess I have to choose...death."

"Crazy green boyfriend say what?" Jinx was stupefied by what she just heard.

Blackfire was dumbstruck by his answer. "You choose what?"

"I choose death."

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to renege."

Beast Boy looked over at Starfire, her eyes shimmering. "Look at her, I can't hurt her by ending my relationship. So that only leaves death."

And Blackfire looked at her sister and in seeing her eyes, her heart hardened. "If this is the choice you have made, then I have no choice, but to oblige you." Her eye's glazed a violet color and energy enveloped her hands as she began to float into the air. She brought them into the air and charged a massive star bolt.

Jinx ran over to Starfire. "Star, you've gt to stop this. Your sister is going to nuke our boyfriend"

There were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry bit there is nothing I can do. They went through a Tameranean rite. By tradition, we cannot intervene."

"I will give you one last chance. Yield." Beast Boy just smiled and closed his eyes. "So, be it." Starfire and Jinx closed their eyes and held their breath. Blackfire threw the star bolt and it detonated when it hit.

Silence. After the explosion, the only thing to be heard was a sickening silence. Starfire opened her eyes, preparing to rip Blackfire a new one for what she had done to her friend, only to be shocked into silence as to what she saw. For there stood Beast Boy, perfectly unharmed, patting himself, as if to ensure was in one piece and not a ghost. She shook Jinx's shoulder, causing the young sorceress to open her eyes. She gaped at the fact that he was still in one piece. They both ran to him, happy to the point of tears at their boyfriend's survival and embraced him

Blackfire watched, unable to comprehend what had just happened. _'I missed? How could I miss? There's no way I could have missed a non-moving target with a bolt that huge. I didn't feel any outside sources affect me, which means...I...I...didn't aim at him. On purpose.'_ This thought drove her to fly away a hyper speed, hoping that they were to involved with themselves to notice her leaving.

But Beast Boy saw her go. He tore himself away from the two girls. "Star, you have to go after your sister. Quick, or you'll lose her." Starfire didn't respond, she simply took off after the violet streak that was lighting across the sky.

* * *

Starfire floated down to an apartment widow. She was confused. From what she could remember from the globe, she was currently in the earth city of New Orleans. She had no idea why her sister had flown in there, but she was certain she would find out why. She floated through. "Sister? I wish to speak with you." Blackfire turned away, ashamed by her actions. "Why do you turn from me?"

"Why?! Because, I failed you as big sister. Yet again!"

Starfire's confusion only increased. "Failed me? How have you failed me, Nyte."

"I should have followed through with it. I had the right. I could have protected you, made it so you were able to be with a man that would be with you and you alone. But I was too much of a failure to have done what I should have! I've failed you so many times through these years Lyte. Do I even have the right to call you that anymore? I...I..." Blackfire was cut off by a strong embrace. She wept in the arms of her younger sibling, lamenting all the pain that she had caused throughout their life. Starfire separated them momentarily, but kept a firm grasp on her shoulders, tears in her eyes as well.

"Nyte, of course you have the right to call me that. Over the years you may have strayed from the path. You may have hurt me and my friends, once upon a time, but you have changed. Tonight, you spared the life a person I care deeply about. You did it not because it would benefit you or progress your own goals, but because it was the right thing to do. And the my dear sister, is a gift that pays for all the hurt we have endured. For you to have seen the light." Starfire pulled her back into a hug with a smile on her face.

* * *

Beast Boy and Jinx sat on the roof, waiting to see if the two aliens would return. "Do you think they're okay?" Jinx asked him.

"I'm sure they're fine."

* * *

The two siblings floated out of the window, preparing to go back to the Tower. "By the way sister, what is this place?"

"Oh, uh, this is actually my apartment."

"Wait, you were living on world and you did not tell me?"

"I-I was embarrassed. I was working as a food service person at a McDonald's. I felt that I wouldn't seem like I was responsible and you would look down at me."

Starfire giggled. "You don't have to worry about that Nyte. I love you no matter what."

* * *

 **A/N: No idea if people read these, but here it goes. Sorry about the long wait was distracted by anime. Finally watched one punch man ad it is awesome. Anyway, next chapter, you'll finally learn what punishment bs is. Prepare to be disappointed by it. Also, it's going to have action sequence, so there's that. Please favorite and review.**


	6. Protect Your Pride

**A/N: I have returned! It feels great to get back to writing after a little hiatus. Now to answer the question from** ** **Masquerade man1234 blackfire will not be part of the relationship. I actually did my own editing on this chapter (I wanted detrametal to be just as surprised by the return as everyone else). If you guys see something wrong just send me a message and I'll fix it.****

 ** **Character ages:****

 ** **Rose Wilson: 20****

 ** **Blackfire:20****

 ** **Cyborg: 19****

 ** **Robin: 17****

 ** **Terra: 17****

 ** **Starfire: 17****

 ** **Raven: 16****

 ** **Jinx: 16****

 ** **Beast Boy:16****

* * *

Jinx woke up to mild ruffling in her and Terra's room. She looked over to her alarm, and groaned at what time it said. _'What the hell!? It's 5:30 in the morning!'_ She looked over at her roommate, who was oblivious that she had awakened her friend. Jinx sat up as she saw the fierce gaze the blonde girl was wearing on her features while packing her book bag. "Terra? What's going on?"

Terra snapped around to see the young sorceress with a concerned expression. She stopped packing her bag and turned. "Nothing. I'll be back a little later." She threw the over her shoulder and hurried out the door. She didn't get far before she felt her bag being grabbed.

"You've been acting weird the last few days and now I wake up with you packing a bag. There's something going on and I want know what."

Terra pulled her bag back onto her arm and clasped Jinx's shoulders, a blonde bang falling over her face. "I need you to trust me and let me handle this alone. I know you care about me, but _please_ , I need you to let me go and handle this." Terra released her and began to run to the roof. Jinx stood and watched her for a moment, before turning around.

"I trust you Terra, but I refuse to try to do… _whatever_ you're doing without backup." She ran down the hall to the other resident magic user of the tower. She knocked on Rave's door, hoping that she wouldn't curse her for being woken up at this time. Surprisingly, Raven appeared almost immediately.

"What's going on? I felt a lot of strong emotions flying around."

"Raven, Terra packed a bag and I have no idea where she's heading. I need you to follow her, but don't let her know that you're there if you don't have to."

"…Are you sure that it is necessary?"

"I wish I could say no, but you didn't see the look in her eyes when she thought no one was watching. She looked as if…as if she was about to see something she would really regret. I would go, but I can't with, uh, Titans East form coming."

Raven could see the nervousness on her face when referring to Kid Flash and Bumble Bee. She decided to nod and say, "Okay, I'll go. And Jinx, don't worry about them. They made there choices and now they're paying the consequences. It'll be okay."

Jinx smiled at her indigo clad friend. "Thanks Rae. Now get going. And don't be afraid to call for back up. Cause when there's trouble you know who to call."

Raven groaned at the line. "You guys and that stupid theme song. Stop trying t make it work, it's not going to happen."

* * *

For all that had been going wrong for the Titans over the past couple weeks, Cyborg couldn't help, but be in a good mood. Between the return of the frozen villains, many of which had gotten technological upgrades according to the reports being put in, the fact that he was going to have to keep the most terrible secret possible from his best friend, and the internal issues between Titans, the cybernetic hero was trying to stay positive. _'Well at least the internal problems will be resolved once this is over,'_ he thought as Aqua Lad loaded Kid Flash onto the T-ship. Bumble Bee had already been loaded on and Robin was staying to maintain control of Titans East while there leader's punishment was being implemented. _'More like so he can do-whatever he does with Kitten.'_ Robin walked up with a disk in his hand. Cyborg was confused when he was handed it.

"A little _educational entertainment_ for the trip over there," Robin said with a wink as he walked off.

Cyborg looked at the disk in his hand with fear. _'Note to self- stop pranking Robin. It won't be worth it._ ' He climbed into the cockpit of the T-ship and ran his pre-flight diagnostics. Finding everything nominal, he takes off while singing his personal theme song.

 _When there's trouble_

 _you know what to do_

 _Call Cyborg!_

 _He can shoot a rocket from his shoe_

 _Cause he's Cyborg!_

 _Do dun do da_

 _Something like that_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _Na na na na_

 _Big fluffy cat_

 _That's right!_

The song only got more ridiculous thereafter, speaking of the fantastical feats that he was able to perform. All broadcast to the restrained occupants of the craft. After 20 minutes of listening to him, Bumble Bee had had enough. ""Yo, Sparky! Enough with the song! We don't care about how you stopped a bank robbery with only your left foot!"

Kid Flash decided to back up his girl. "Yeah man! This is torture. Anything would be better than this.

Cyborg's ears perked up. "Anything?"

Bumble caught his change in tone and tried to stop Kid Flash fro responding, but his mouth was running faster than his brain. "Yeah!"

Cyborg got a big grin on his face. "Well, I do have something from Robin that I think you two will find entertaining. He gave to me before we left, but I had completely forgotten about it until now." He slid the disk into the reader. "I hope you guys enjoy it." He then shut down the com links.

The monitors in front of them lit up to show an image of Robin. He did not look happy. "Good Morning Kid Flash, Bumble Bee. Welcome to your punishment introduction course. This video will introduce and explain what a vital role your punishment will play in helping Titan affairs. I hope you enjoy it." The image of Robin was replaced by a title card: **Silky, Energy, and You!**

Bumble Bee blanched at the implications of the video before her. She looked over towards Kid Flash, the fear evident on his face as they thought the same thing concurrently: Punishment BS.

* * *

Terra looked down at the earth below her. In a way, the Jump City Gorge was one of the most important places in her life. It was here that she had first been found by the Titans; where she had first proven her worth as a possible teammate, albeit accidentally. This had been the place where she had first met Beast Boy. _'This place has so many good memories. Too bad it has so many bad ones as well.'_ She jumped down, running her hand across the rock. The last time she had seen it, she had been running away from the Titans, fearing they would reject since she was unable to control her powers. The place where she first met the man who manipulated her fears and insecurities in an attempt to turn her into the perfect weapon to use against the people she should have just trusted not to push her away. "The same guy who is probably trying to manipulate me once again."

"Well, we'll just have to stop him then, won't we?" a voice says from behind her. Terra turns around to see a female for, dressed very similarly to the way Slade does. She had white hair, an eye patch over her left eye, a katana on her back, and a Mark VII .41 desert eagle on her waist. She was holding a suitcase in her right hand.

"You always know how to make an entrance Rose."

"Damn straight I do Blondie."

"Whatever. Do you have any idea what your father wants with me?"

"Not really. I know he picked up a new client recently and whoever they are, they have a real grudge against the Titans. They're the ones behind the villain's escapes and they have been providing them with weapons." Terra nodded. "Well, I'm gonna' go set up shot on the ridge to the north," she said while throwing the suitcase over her shoulder. Terra just nodded again, her thoughts obviously far away from their present conversation. Rose sighed. She couldn't blame Terra for being pulled into her own head. In a few minutes, she would be doing the same thing. It was a focusing technique that all acolytes of codename: Deathstroke acquired.

* * *

Beast Boy, Jinx, Starfire, and Blackfire were waiting when the T-ship arrived. Beast Boy looked around. "Hey guys, where are Terra and Raven?"

"Uh, I don't know. They left early this morning. They're probably fine." _'At least, I hope that they are okay.'_

Beast Boy nodded as Cyborg jumped out of the cockpit. He waved at them, surprised to see Blackfire there as well. "What's up guys? How's it been?"

"We've been fine. How was Titans East?"

"They're doing fine. They all feel bad for how they treated you when you left. Well, with the exception of these two." Cyborg points over to T-ship, the remaining occupants looking green and unconscious "BB, want to kelp me get them to the clean room?"

"Yeah, I got you." The two male Titans took their captives out of the ship and put them on gurneys. They then wheeled them down the hall, the girls fallowing close behind them.

"Lyte, for what is this clean room?"

"Well sister, the clean room is a special living area that serves as an in between the main facilities and the punishment room."

"I see. And how are they being punished?"

"Well, unfortunately, Silky, my little bumgorf, has the tendency to eat too much for his body to handle. As a result, he regurgitates what is not being turned into energy. Friend Cyborg had developed an amazing machine, in which the regurgitated fluid into fuel for the Titan's various modes of transport." Typically, there are machines that do the cleaning in the room, but for the punishment, Bumble Bee and Kid Flash shall be in charge of maintaining it."

"Ah," was all she could say, as they arrived to the room. As they put into the clean room, Bumble Bee regained consciousness. She looked over to see her and Kid Flash being released from the gurneys. She tries to make a break for the door, but the way is blocked by the two Tameranean princesses.

"I'll have to ask you to not do that Bumble Bee."

The African American girl looked to see was surprised to see it was Jinx that had spoken to her. "I don't take requests you, pipsqueak. So, who's in charge here so I can get out of this dump?"

"That would be me."

"Really? Is this a joke?" Bumble Bee laughed at that until she realized that she was only one laughing. "Wow. How desperate do you have to be to make her your leader? "Whatever just have the two aliens move out of the way, so I can get out of here."

Jinx looked Bumble Bee straight in the eye. "No, you will do the punishment that was assigned to you by Robin."

The black girl scoffed. "So, this is how you're going to get back me for taking your boyfriend. By hiding behind Robin's punishment and acting like you're just following orders. That's pathetic. No wonder Kid Flash left you for a real woman. I mean, who honestly want to be with a flat chested, pink haired, grey skinned little virgin. Now, have the aliens over so I can get me and Kid Flash out of this place."

The entire room was stunned at her words. Then, a low toned growl emanated across the room. It was going from Beast Boy. _**'She dares insult what's ours! We will feast on her carcass. We will rape her until she feels pleasure from my organ. And at her first moan I will slit her throat with our claws!'**_ The anger of both Beast Boy and the Beast resonated and amplified each other, Beast Boy slowly losing control of his body. He found his body inching closer towards her, but was surprised who held him back. It was Jinx. She motioned for him to back up and he complied, the Beast too curious about what her response would be to verbal assault to push the issue at this point. Jinx glared at the girl, the cocky look on her face diminishing when she realized her verbal tirade wasn't having the intended effect.

"This is not my revenge for you stealing the pathetic excuse for a man that I used to call my boyfriend. If I wanted revenge on you, you could be sure it would be many times more sinister than this. Besides, you think that opening your legs for some guy makes you into a real woman. Please the only thing that makes you into is a whore. Now, we're leaving and you can have a nice tie enjoying your punishment."

Jinx, Beast Boy, and Cyborg exited the room, and closed and sealed the door. Bumble Bee rushed up to the door as it closed, angry that her words had basically been dismissed. "You think you're better than me! You're not better than me! All you are is a scared little girl. You here me. You here me!"

"I know I'm better than you," Jinx says as they walk off.

* * *

Three o'clock could not come quickly enough, but finally it had arrived. A shadow moved across Terra's back and she stood up. She turned around and found herself face to mask with one of the most dangerous men in the world. "How good of you to have arrived before me. I was afraid that I would have to wait for you to arrive."

"I'd appreciate if you'd cut the shit Slade. What does your employer want me to do?"

"Language girl. Do not forget who is in possession of your brother." Slade took out a vial and handed it to her. "You are to ensure that the green one drinks this."

Terra eyed the vial suspiciously. "What is it? What does it do? And what does your boss want with Beast Boy?"

"That is none of your concern girl. Just ensure that he drinks it and your brother will be returned to you."

Terra flipped the vial and caught it in the air. "Nah, I don't think I will."

Slade was surprised. "Really? Then I must request you return the vial to me."

Terra put it in her shorts pocket. "I don't think so. You'll have to take it back from me."

"I don't believe that would be in your best interests. What of your brother? If you do this, you may never see him again."

"That may be true, but the Geo I know would have wouldn't want me to betray the people who care for me, even at the risk of himself. If I betrayed them again, even if you did keep your part of the bargain, I would never have been able to look him in the eyes again."

He shifted slightly forward. "Do not forget that it was I who taught you everything you know, girl." The only response the blonde girl's eyes glowing slightly, rock enveloping her fists. Slade sighed. "So be it."

Terra runs forward, intent on landing the first blow. Slade flipped over the punch and pushed her fro behind, looking to make her lose balance. She maintained her balance and quickly turned around, raising a couple of the surrounding boulders as she did. She made them fly at after him, but he dodged in between them. He ran up to her and threw feint to her left side, his real goal to steal back the vial. The blonde geomancer saw right through it, and rewarded the attempt with a swift jab to his chest. He grimaced at the blow as he flew backwards. His eyes squinted when he came to a stop. "It appears that I shouldn't take it so easy on you." Slade took out a rod and extended it into a Bo staff. He then charged at her with it in his right hand. He made swift overhead strikes at diagonal angles, her dodging both. He then thrust his staff in quick succession. The first one she was able to block, but the second broke it along with her guantlets. The third sent her flying a little way down the gorge. She rolled with the hit and tried to hit him with more rock projectiles, but he dodged through them. She then raised a wall in the hope he would run into it. Slade easily flipped over the short wall and kicked her from behind. Terra flew through the wall. Terra flips around and tries to get up, but finds a boot on her chest, preventing her from moving. He put the staff to her throat. "You know, if you were planning to refuse me, you probably should have brought some back up."

"Unfortunately for you, she did." Rose appeared beside him, her desert eagle to his head. She swiftly pulled the trigger, the head of Slade falling of. Well, the head of the Slade robot fell off. Terra groaned as she realized the she had just had her ass handed to her by the machine. Rose heard her and helped the young hero up "Don't think too much of it. The mysterious employer upgraded the tech in the Slade bots as well."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Terra took the vial out of her pocket and flipped it to Rose. "I need you to figure out what that is and why Slade wanted me to give it to Beast Boy." She then lay down in the dirt. _'Just one more bad gorge memory.'_

Rose put it in her pocket. "I'll put it on your tab, Blondie. Call you later." Rose began to walk away.

* * *

"It was unfortunate, but it seems that Terra will not be amenable to your plan." The real Slade Wilson was talking on his phone with his employer, Bill. "However, it seems that we were lucky in the fact that she has revealed the location of my daughter."

"Well, we both knew that it was doubtful that the girl would betray him. That is why he is the key. The attempt was a simple contingency; we haven't lost anything important. Yet, the revelation of your daughter is a pleasant surprise. I assume that you are currently tracking her ware bouts."

"Correct."

"Good. I expect this to be finished by morning. One way or the other."

"…Yes sir." Bill hung up.

* * *

 **9:00 p.m.**

' _The computer should be done analyzing the vials contents,'_ thought Rose as she went to her lair's computer. Sure enough, the computer was spitting out the chemical make up and an approximation of what the chemical was designed for. _'So, what's dear old Dad's employer got cooking up for the elf? Wait a minute. This can't be! I got to get this to Terra!'_ Rose jumped up and was about to make her way out of the hideout when she happened upon a rather unwelcome guest. "Father. What are you doing here?"

"You know exactly why I am here. The real question is whether you will come with me quietly or not.

"Well, I'm sure you know my answer to that."

Slade sighed. "So be it." He walked out of the cave and made a motion with his hand. A legion of Slade bots appear from the shadows. They begin to storm into the cave. The dark, silent mountain air soon was soon destroyed by the bright lights and sounds of explosions.


	7. Why Did you do That

**6:00 p.m.**

Terra was still laying on her back, staring at the sky. _'I can't believe that I lost that badly against an android. I've taken on hoards of those before and now just one makes me its bitch . FML. I know that I was rusty, but shit._ ' A noise broke her from her thoughts. _'What now?'_ She stood and turned around to see her violet haired friend with her hood up. "How'd you find me?"

"I didn't have to find you; I've been following you ever since you left the Tower."

 _'Shit!'_ "So, you saw all that, huh?"

"Yeah."

Terra sighed. "Well that's just perfect," she said as she flopped down onto the ground, a small cloud of dust rising from where she fell. Raven sat down a well, albeit in a more calm fashion.

"So, you want to tell me what that was about. And who that girl is."

"Not particularly, but I'm sure you're going to drag it out of me anyway." Terra glanced over at the empath and saw her glare. She decided to tell her what had happened since at this point, it was pointless to try to hide what had been going on. "Her name is Rose and she's yet another product of Slade's "apprentice program". In act, she was the first and the only to fully graduate from it."

"But she helped you against his robot," Raven pointed out. "How do we know that we can trust her?"

"Well, some personal issues caused he to break out of the partnership. Trust me, if you knew what happened between the two f them, you'd know that there's no way she would ever work with Slade again."

"And you won't tell me because..."

Terra looked at her. "She's a lot like us, Rave. And you know how much we both hate our dirty laundry being aired out when we're not the ones doing the airing."

Raven nodded in assent. "Okay, fine. How'd this meeting get set up anyway?"

"I don't really know. On the night we had decided to celebrate Jinx being named team leader, a hologram projector was on my bed. After he told me the time and the place he wanted to meet up, I called Rose in for backup. She had a score settle and I didn't want anyone to worry that I was a double agent. It seemed like the perfect fit."

Raven sat and thought for a moment before levitating Terra. She yelped in surprise as Raven began to fly her and her unwilling passenger to the Tower. _'Great.'_ Terra thought. _'Back to square zero. Damnit all to-'_ "Ahhhh!" She screamed in surprise as Raven had dropped her into the bay. She was that far away fro the island, but she was far enough away from any rock that was bid enough to take her the rest of the way there. She groaned as she started to swim the rest of the way to the Tower.

 **5 Minutes Later**

Terra busted through the living room door, seething. The water that dripped from her hair seemed to evaporate as soon as it hit her forehead. Beast Boy turned around to see his friend dripping wet and was about to make a joke, but wisely decided not to. She strutted up to him and lifted him into the air. "Where. is. Raven."

Beast Boy wondered what could have happened for things to turn out like this, but squeaked," She's probably on the roof."

Terra nodded and dropped the scared teen on the floor before she rushed back out of the room. Beast Boy was about to ask what had happened but that part of his brain that was a guy was screaming _'Stay out of that!'_

 **Roof**

Terra stormed onto the roof, happy to see that Beast Boy was correct in his assumption that cloaked girl would be on the roof. And by happy, I en she was happy she was able to lay into the sorceress who had dropped her into the ocean. "What the hell Raven?! Why did you drop me in the bay?!"

Raven looked over to the blonde geomancer who was yelling at her. "You were being stupid. And just like I do with east Boy, when you do something stupid, you need to be punished in order to realize that you did something wrong," she replied calmly.

"And what exactly did I do that was so stupid?"

"Your whole plan was stupid. What were to happen if Jinx hadn't have sent me and that Rose girl didn't show up. Or worse, if she had been working with Slade."

"I told you she wouldn't do something like that!"

"You won't tell me what type of issues she has with him so I have to consider it a possibility. Anyway, the best case scenario is that you get captured and we somehow manage to rescue you before Beast Boy hears about his demands that he drink what ever was in that vial."

"What do you mean-" Terra was silenced by the look she received from Raven.

"You know as well as I do that Beast Boy wouldn't hesitate to drink whatever was in that vial if it meant he would be able to save you. Any of of us for that matter. Even if he knew it would kill hi, he would do it. And then what. Would any of us have been able to live with the guilt? Would you?" Terra tried to imagine life without Beast Boy now that he was back, a life where he had died and it was her fault. Nothing came up. Not that she couldn't imagine it, but everything she imagined included her simply existing, not living. And in any scenarios, not even that. "You need to remember that its not only you that's affected now. You're part of a team and a family, one that holds on as hard as it takes."

Terra looked down. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone here has learned that lesson, one way or another." She says as she remembers the horrible day that she learned it.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Fine. Just need to meditate."

* * *

Raven walked into the living room. There, Beast Boy was watching some weird cartoon with a frog girl carrying a boy in a purple chicken costume and another one in a blue jumpsuit. For some reason, the boy in purple was bleeding from his head. _'I don't even want to know what he's watching.'_ "Hey Beast Boy."

"Hey Rae, what's up?"he asked, not looking a way from his show.

"Could you come here for second. There's something I want to show you."

"Sure, this episode was just ending, anyway." Beast Boy turned off the t.v. and followed the typically dower teenager. It seemed to him that she was a bit nervous as she lead him towards her room. "Everything alright, Rae?" he asked as they entered her room.

"Yeah, I'm just...fine." Raven picked up an object and turned around. It was her mirror.

"Hey! Careful where you're swinging that thing. We wouldn't want-" he was cut of by the fact that he was being pulled into the mirror.

"You to be pulled into my mind. Nah, we wouldn't want that," she finished with a grin. Then she was sucked into the mirror as well.

* * *

 **Nevermore 8:00**

"Ooof!" Beast Boy fell on his back and looked at the dark sky above him. He didn't stay there for long as he was pulled up by several sets of arms.

"Yay! Beast Boy is here!"

"Oh no. He's hurt. Now he'll hate us and want to leave right away."

"He's not hurt. Any man that I like can take a hit and looks like he's got a couple rounds left in him."

"Who cares if he's hurt, as long as I can have my way with him."

"Ladies, calm yourselves. I know your're all excited, but this is no way to behave. Especially you Crude." Beast Boy looked around saw he was surrounded by Raven, all wearing different colored cloaks. the rest seemed to looking at the one that had just spoke, one that was significantly taller than the rest. Beside her was a smaller Raven in a bright green cloak.

"Uh, hey giant Raven. Can you tell me where real Raven is?

"She's a bit in dispose right now. If you would please follow me, I have someone I'd like you to see."

"Uhh, okay?" Beast Boy followed the two emoticlones at a slight distance. He noticed the others did the same. He looked around as they walked and noticed something as the passed through the different sections.

"Uh, isn't this place a little different?" he whispered to Joy

"What do ya' mean?"

"Well, uh, besides there being one more giant Raven then there was before, isn't the space between the rooms shorter."

"How perceptive of you to notice," said Knowledge. "Well, as Raven has grown, she has become more in tune with her emotions. She doesn't' seek to keep us separated from each other, as she realised that we do not lust for control over her body. As such, Nevermore has reflected this change as her emotions become closer."

"Cool. And the giant Raven?"

"It's rude to talk about someone as if they're not here."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted." They had arrived at a small door. "Now then, Beast Boy, will you come here?"

"Uh, sure. Hey what are you-" Desire pushed him into the door. He tried to reopen it, but it wouldn't budge. He slammed his fist into the door. "Hey! Let me out of here!" All he he heard in response was the faint sound of giggling.

"You are finally here, Green One."

Beast Boy looked behind him, and his heart nearly stooped. It was Rage.

 **5 minutes later**

Raven arrived at the door where her emoticlones had left Beast Boy. _'What the hell were they thinking?! Not only did they sneak someone else in my mind, but to abandon him to Rage.'_ Raven opened the door. _'I just hope there's enough of him left for me to save.'_

Raven looked into the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. "What...what exactly am I seeing?"

What indeed. From what she saw, it seemed that Rage was laying on top of Beast Boy, some book gripped by both of their hands above their heads. Their legs were tangled up with each other. Both of their faces were red, though it was unknown whether Rage's was out of embarrassment or anger. Out of nowhere, Desire reappeared. "My Beast Boy, how forward of you." Rage huffed and threw Beast Boy off of her. She then snatched the book out of his hand and teleported away.

"Uh, that wasn't what it looked like?"

Raven scowled. "Then what exactly is it, if it's not what it look like?"

"Well, uh, she locked me in here!"

"How does that explain you being in that position with my anger."

Beast Boy was about to explain, when the sound of the Titan alarm screeched through the air. "Well, it look like this conversation is going to have to wait." Raven walked over to him and grabbed him by his collar. She looked towards Desire and mouthed _"I will get to the bottom of this,"_ as she teleported the both of them out of her mind. Desire just smirked. _'Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

The two teens had returned to Raven's room. Both were silent for a moment, then Beast Boy started, "Hey Rae-"

"We don't have time for this Beast Boy," Raven cut off. "We need to go see why the alarm was sounded," she said as she teleported towards to the commons, leaving him behind. Beast boy's ears just folded down as he followed her.

* * *

"Jinx, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure yet. All I know for right now is that there's an unknown geological disturbance in the Rockies, but I can't, for the life of me, think of a reason for anyone to be out there. Especially at this time.

"Can you show it to me on the map?"

"Sure." Jinx brought up a map on the main screen. She then marked the location of the disturbance.

"That's strange. That spot looks familiar. Can you check to see if it's a magical hot spot?"

An overlay came on the screen. "I'm showing nada on the map. Also, there's no valuable mineral deposits in that location. It looks like I'm gonna have to send someone out there to at least check on what's going on."

Raven sighed. "So, who're are you planning on sending?"

Beast Boy and Starfire then entered the room and that's when Raven remembered where she had seen that location before. "Jinx, isn't that the spot that Beast Boy stopped on his way back from Titans East?"

"Now that you say that, yeah, I think it is." Jinx looked at the two Titans who had entered the room. "Hey, guys. I need you two to go to these coordinates."

"Why them?"

"A. because those two are the most naturally resistant to cold and B. Because out of all of us, they would most likely be the least useful if KF or Bumble Bee escaped." She looked over to the two. "No offense."

"None taken. Come on Star, let's go." The two heroes left as quickly as they came. Jinx looked over to Raven. "So, how'd thing go with Terra."

* * *

The two green eyed Titans surveyed the smoking wreckage around them. All around were remains of Slade bots, all looking as if the had been through a blender. "Dude, who do you think could have done this."

"I do not know, boyfriend Beast Boy, but I do hope they they are an ally."

He looked around. "It looks like whoever did it got away. We should probably bag some of..." he drifted off as he thought he saw a small movement in the snow by on of the SLade bots. He walked over to the bot that looked as if it had moved. Starfire joined him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know. Something about this one seems off. It's weirdly in one piece." Beast Boy reached down to touch the robot. it then shot forward and grabbed his arm, jumping up before throwing him ten feet away. Beast boy shifted into an arctic owl before he landed and glided to a safe landing. Starfire jumped back fro the assailant, her eyes and hands flowing green with energy. in the light cast by them, the finally got a good loo at it...or rather her. She stood there, a arm limp from a previous wound, yet somehow she was still gripping a blade in it. Her hair flowed in the cold night, invisible in the backdrop of the snow.

"I do not wish to do the fighting with one so hurt. Please surrender." The girl made no response. "You are very hurt. Please put down your blade. I do not wish to injure you further." Still, no response. "Fine. I will try to defeat you without harming you much more, okay?"

"Star, wait! look at her eyes. Er, eye." Starfire looked into her opponent eye and was shocked at what she saw. There was nothing. The girl she had been talking to was completely unconscious.

"Well, this determines why she would not heed my warnings."

"Yeah. Her body must be running on pure instinct right now. I probably should be the one to grab her, since she's already gotten a threatening vibe from your aura." Beast Boy calmly approached the comatose woman. He got close to her, half expecting her to loosely swing the sword she had at him, but it never happened. As he got to her, she actually dropped the weapon and fell right into his arms. "Come on Star, we got to get her back to the Tower."

"But what if she is the spy. She is wearing one of the jumpsuits of Slade."

"Even more reason to bring her along. If she is working with him, she'll probably has information on how we ca find the guy. And if she isn't, well I think we should get o the god side of a regular person who can take out this many Slade bot by herself."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Back again. I think I've finally figured out a schedule so I can post a new chapter about every two weeks. Also, if you want, you can just skip author notes at the beginning of the chapter from now on. Answering questions and notifications will be at the bottom. The top ones are probably going to me bitching abou cannon pairings I hate. Next time I'll tell you what's truly the problem is with the Sasuke/Sakura pairing. See you then!**


	8. No Response

**A/N: Again, you can skip this author's note. It doesn't pertain to this story. What I'm going to talk about here is one of my least favorite canonical pairings: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno. Now don't get me wrong, I could see what Kishimoto was doing. It made for a nice happy bow at the, the fact that everyone got married and had kids, and the only other real option was Karin. That would have most likely messed with Boruto being the main hero of the new series because it would be hard for them to ignore the fusing of the uchiha and the uzumaki. That combination would have forced Sarada to the lie light as the most powerful character, but I digress. The real reason why it's such a bad pairing is because what it does to Sakura's character. It just shows how little thought went into her character, even in the beginning. Try this. In the first part of Naruto, Sakura served 3 essential purposes: to provide exposition, to be a source of conflict between Naruto and Sasuke, and to represent the prejudices of the village. The first two were almost immediately pointless though. There's no a lot of major exposition dropped on us after the tree climbing arc and Naruto and Sasuke already had plenty of reasons to have animosity with each other. the fact that you're able to forget that there's supposed to be some kind of love triangle going on from the wave arc all the way to Sasuke's defection is telling how unimportant the plot point is to the story. The promise naruto made her would have been just as good coming from a teammate than a love interest.**

 **We spend way too much time with Sakura without her getting better as a ninja. I mean, she pretty much nothing until the chunin exams. I believe her total contribution to the fighting in the wave arc was her standing in front of the bridge builder and slightly shifting. I know the tearing point for many people with Sakura's character was her fight with Ino. There was no reason for the reader or watcher to believe that Sakura had either gotten as good, or Ino had been that much further behind from the beginning, for that fight to end in a draw. All her advancement is displayed in one cut in a montage at the end of Naruto. Even then, the effect of her training is minimal. Through all of Shippuden, her being the medic was a major plot point, or held some significance in the battle all of once. And that was in the first arc! The only times we see her healing after that, it's after fight first aid.**

 **Sakura was a character that had a lot of potential. She could have been the story of the one clanless girl of that graduating class; training hard to secure her man and her place amongst the other 11. She could have been the story of a girl looking past the prejudices of the village and be the person a lonely boy loved. Hell, she could have been the girl who stuck by her love as people berated for it, and come out stronger for it, but no. Sakura was third piece in a parallel (ironically the only parallel not that Kishimoto didn't draw). She loved a guy because he was cool. He was an asshole to her, but she didn't care, and persisted until he finally said yes.**

 **Next time I'll talk about my least favorite pairing: Hermione/Ron.**

* * *

 **Back at the Tower**

"So, what happened with Terra today?" Jinx asked the other sorceress.

Raven sighed. "I really think that she should be the one that you should be asking about this."

"I tried that this morning, remember. That's why I sent you after her, to make sure she was okay and so I knew what was going on."

"Well, maybe after my talk with her, she'll be more amenable to answering your questions."

Jinx huffed. "Fine." She called for Terra over the Titan intercomm. terra was there moments later.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well-" that's as far as she got before Beast Boy and Starfire burst into the room, the injured Ravager in Beast Boy's hands.

"We need help! Someone needs to treat her!" he yelled.

"Shit, Rav. What the hell happened to you."

"Set her down. I'll heal her," Raven said as she moved to touch the girl.

"No!" Starfire yelled as she pulled Raven out of the way of a fearsome kick. "You must be the careful. She doesn't like when others beside Beast Boy touch her."

Raven almost growled at the statement. "Fine. Take her to the Med Bay. It'll be easier to do a proximity healing there. Star, grab Cyborg and have him meet us down there." Star nodded and flew to him as the rest hurried to the injured woman to the Med Bay. Suddenly, it was just the two roommates left there.

"So, you called me."

"Yeah." Jinx sat down. "So, what happened after you left this morning."

 **Med Bay**

Raven stood over her, removed her shirt, gently, so that she was in a sports bra and tried to heal the injured girl, but for some reason, she wasn't able to. _'What's going on? This has never happened before.'_ She continued to try for a few more minutes before finally giving up. "Her body is rejecting my powers. I can't heal her. Cyborg, this one's got to be on you."

"Gotcha'." Cyborg used his robotic eye to scan the girl. "Okay, lets see here. Minor lacerations to the face, right arm, and left leg. Blood loss at a minimal due to the frigid temperature on the mountain, though she'll still need a transfusion. Suit kept frostbite to a minimum. Second degree burn from laser fire on her back, but she doesn't need a skin graft, which is fortunate. Worse damage is to her ribs. 4 broken and 3 fractures. No pierced organs." The scanner shut off. "Okay first things first. BB, I need you to lift her into a sitting position. Rae, grab the anti-bacterial cream."

"Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one that she doesn't attack unconsciously. C'mon man, time's a wastin'." Beast Boy carefully lifted her, careful to avoid her ribs and ,uh, _other areas_ that might make her body start to perceive him as an enemy. "Okay, now I need you to keep her right there. Rae, give him the anti-bacterial cream and make sure he applies it right. I'll go get the aloe." Cyborg went to the drawer where he typically kept aloe, just to find it empty. "Shit, there's none here. I'll be back, just keep her there." The room dissolved into an awkward silence as they were left alone.

"So, you want to tell me what I walked into earlier or would you prefer I draw my own conclusions?" she asked while handing the green teen the cream.

"Do I have to decide on one or the other?" he asked opening the bottle. He then squeezed some it his hand and began to apply it to her burnt skin. She tensed initially, but as more was added, she slowly began to relax.

"I see no other way of us resolving the issue."

"Uh, maybe we could just forget about it and kiss again?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"Maybe we can kiss, and I "forget" where I left the body." Beast Boy shuddered at her response. "Listen Beast Boy, if we're going to be in a relationship you need to trust that I won't over react at the fact that you messed up. I knew you going into so I knew you would. Besides I don't think that you went there willingly."

"That's for sure."

"Okay then. Just tell me what happened in that room."

"Okay here's what happened..."

 **Flashback**

"You are finally here, Green One."

Beast Boy looked behind him and his heart nearly stopped. It was Rage. "Uh, hey Rage. How's it going?"

"I currently am pleased. The one I requested has been delivered onto me."

Beast Boy slid across the walls of the room, looking for a way out of this predicament. "You requested me? Why?"

"Aw, don't scoot away. Come closer and all will become clear." Rage stood on her tip of her toes, expecting dark tendrils of magic to come from her cloak and lift her higher. Beast boy cringed, expecting those same tendrils to grow and drag him into the abyss, traumatizing him forever. Instead, all she did was slightly fall backwards after it didn't' happen.

"Uh, weren't yous supposed to grow like 12 feet tall?"

Rage blushed. "Shut up! I don't need to destroy your mind. Now take this!" She then tried to send bolts of dark magic at him. All of them missed without hi moving a single inch. "GAHHH! What the hell!"

Beast Boy smiled. Feeling confident, he said, "You know, you look cute when you blush like that."

Rage looked at him, befuddled by his statement. She then pulled a book from underneath her cloak and turned away from the emerald eyed boy. Beast Boy, being naturally curious, snuck behind her and read the writing over her shoulder. "'What to do when he stops being afraid of you?'" She squeaked and turned around ready to give him punch for invading her personal space, but he was no longer there. She looked around and saw him already on the other side of the room, her book in his hand as if by magic. "The Book: Demoness Guide to Establishing Dominance in Your Relationship? Hey, what's this part that's bunny eared?"

"Noooooo!" Rage ran over to him and tried to snatch it from him. He tried to pull it away fro him but she managed to grab it. She started to pull it and then he started to pull it...

 **Flashback End**

"...then we heard the door opening and she stopped pulling. She fell over me."

Raven didn't know what to think about this. _'On one hand, Rage is apparently losing power and is unable to hurt Beast Boy, if only on a subconscious level. On the other hand, I have no idea what she had planned for hi when she requested for her to come to her section of my mind.'_ She looked at Beast Boy. He had gotte so wrapped up in his story telling hat he didn't realized that he had stopped rubbing in the antibacterial cream and was now just rubbing the unconscious girl. She felt the neon green emoticlone flare at the sight. "...Don't you think you should stop rubbing her now?"

Beast Boy looked down to see that he was indeed still rubbing her. He quickly pulled his and away and heard a moan.

"Awww, why'd you have to tell him to stop? I haven't had a decent message in months."

The two heroes looked at each other and then at the previously unconscious girl.

"You're supposed to be unconscious."

"Well, you're supposed to be dead honey. We're all supposed to be a lot of the things that we aren't." They both gaped at her.

"Hey, I finally found the aloe."

Rose tried to get up, but found the pain was too great. "Nix the aloe. Just bandage me up and get blondie and the traffic cone. I got stuff I need to tell them." Cyborg started to comply with her request, dropped the aloe in the cabinet and grabbed the bandages.

"What you need to do is rest. I'm sure whatever you need to tell them can wait until you've had a good night's sleep. Besides, Robin isn't even here."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you to worry about me, but this has to be done now. Just grab me whoever is in charge right now and blondie." Raven phased through the ceiling and brought back Jinx and Terra, both one looking upset and the other looking hurt. "Okay, now the rest of you need to leave." They all looked towards Jinx and she gave a small nod. The other occupants of the room began to shuffle out. "Not you Lug Nut. I need you to finish with my ribs."

Cyborg came closed the door and came back, returning to his previous task. "So, I guess you figured out what the liquid was," Terra said.

"Yeah and it's worse than we thought. Whoever hired my dad has it out big for the green guy."

"Beast Boy? What would they want with him?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know why, but they obviously want him gone. The drug they tried to slip him was a DNA restabilizer."

"So, they just wanted to get rid of his powers?"

"That's not the main problem. The byproduct of the drug is that he intestines would produce 3x the liver's capacity of ammonia. He would suffer from liver and kidney failure so fast that no one save maybe the Flash or Superman sitting right there would be able to get him on dialysis fast enough. If you would have gone through with it, he would be dead in a minute, if that long."

The room tried to digest what it had just heard. It sounded s surreal. Someone was trying to assassinate their green eyed friend. "Do you have any idea on whose responsible for this?"

Rose shook her head. "The only thing I've got is a man's name, Langdon Cobb. I can't even find out what he did for a living"

Jinx nodded solemnly. "Thank you for the information Ravager. Come on Terra, we've got to tell Robin. Maybe he can scrounge up some information on this guy."

Terra nodded as Cyborg finished with Rose's ribs. "I'm all done here."

"Good timing. Well guys, it's been a blast, but it's time for me to be going." She motioned to grab her shirt, but found it blocked by the two females of the room.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Well, I was planning on going to one of my other safe houses. So if you two want to move that'll be great." Neither moved. "I know that sounded like a request but it wasn't one. Move. Now."

Terra and Jinx looked at each other and nodded. As they moved apart, Jinx snapped her fingers. Rose went for her shirt once again, somehow the cabinet that Cyborg had put the aloe flew open. It then fell from the shelf. As it hit the ground, it squirted the lotion in the path of Rose's descending foot. She slipped on the opaque fluid and fell back on the bed. Typically this would be nothing to the trained mercenary, but the pain of her ribs momentarily stunned her. Quick as they could, the teens restrained the woman in the bed, while Cyborg did nothing but watch. "Sorry, Ravager, but you're too injured to be out there by yourself right now. So, until you get better you're stuck with us." The two girls then left the room, eager to get away fro the one eyed glare the woman was now sending at them. Silence filled the room as Cyborg cleaned up the room from treating Rose and the spill that the young sorceress had caused. Eventually, she decided to break the silence.

"So...the green guy."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He a virgin?"

Cyborg choked at the question. "What?"

"Has he ever banged anyone?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, as far as I know." Rose grunted in approval. Cyborg tried to leave the conversation at that, but it was to tempting to as. "Uh, why'd you want to know?"

"I plan to solicit him for sex and I was interested to see what I was working with."

"Uh, you know about all but 4 females in this building are in some kind of romantic relationship with him right now."

"Then what's one more. Besides, when I give him back, he'll be sure to be able to rock those little chickies worlds."

"...Why do you want to have sex with him?"

"Well as you have seen, due to my training, I find most people who're near me when I'm asleep, get their ass whooped, Greenie being the only exception I've found so far. So, I've never been able to have a guy spend the night or cuddle after we do the deed. I'm wondering if all the hoopla girls make about cuddling after is legit." Cyborg finished cleaning and left the room. He had no response to that.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**


	9. The Plan

**A/N: Hermoine/Ron. I have to problems with this pairing. The main on is that there isn't much build up to in the books or the movies. Most of the time when the interact with each other, it seems as if they're always mean. Or, more specifically, Ron is mean to Hermoine. He always act as if it's a bad thing that's she studying or that she's responsible. And how do you counteract all the fights the two have with each other. By Ron thinking Hermione is hot at the ball and Hermione being jealous of hm kissing Lavender. That's all. The second reason is that I just feel like Her and Harry have much more chemistry. They are able to talk to each other and understand each other's feelings more, and unlike Ron, Harry knows when to get serious about things. It may just be me watching the movies first or something, but Ron and Hermione being the canon pairing at the end just baffled me. I never even paid that much attention to Ginny beause the "romance" between the two seemed so contrived.**

* * *

 **Titan's Gym, Next Morning**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were working out. Beast Boy going hard, switching forms almost constantly to push himself even harder. The half metal Titan was lifting at a more casual level, still distracted by the way his last conversation about the green teen had went. He looked looked over to his friend with a sense of curiosity. "Hey, Beastie. Have you had sex with any of the girls yet?"

Beast Boy changed suddenly, from a leopard back to himself. there was no way he could keep up, given how his concentration was broken. He slipped on the treadmill and flew back 10 feet. And there he laid for a good minute. Cyborg was torn in between laughing his head off and checking on his most likely not injured, but more likely sulking in embarrassment friend. He had decided to go check on him when Beast Boy jumped up, red in the face. "What are you talking about?! Of course I haven't done anything with them!"

Cyborg just laughed. "Man, you have never been to highschool. If you had, you'd have bragged that you'd have had sex with all of them, at the same time, and had them panting for more." Beast Boy got even redder at Cyborg's statements, which made him laugh all the harder. "It's okay BB," he said when he had finally calmed down. "I hadn't really expected for you to have said yes."

"Then why'd you ask me?"

Cyborg walked over to his friend and clasped by the shoulder and lead him around the gym. "Listen, Beast Boy. I don't really understand how this whole thing works, you guys having this relationship. I don't judge on such things and if it makes you guys happy, then go for it. BUT, what I do know is how normal relationships work. Eventually you're going to have to think about it and be prepared for it."

"That's not for a long way off, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. One second, you're kissing and having fun, then the next thing you know, BAM, and you're just laying there, having no idea what happened, just knowing that things can never go back to being the same with that person as they were before. There are lot's feelings and hormones that are going around at your age and that's with regular humans in normal relationships. Let alone one with a teenaged animorph, a half-demon adolescent, an alien princess,whose anatomy I still don't understand, and a sorceress whose powers we have no idea where they came from." With the idea presented like that, Beast Boy stopped in his tracks and fell into the fetal position. "Come on, it's not that bad."

"What am I going to do Cy? I don't know how to pleasure one girl. How am I going to do it for three? They'll tear me apart. Or worse. They'll all hate it and dump me and then tell all the girls in the city and then they'll tell all the girls in the state, and then they'll tell-"

His rant was cut off by Cyborg picking him up. "Calm down BB. I'm sure none of them expect you to be a stud on your first go round. They'd probably be more suspicious if you were."

"What do you mean calm down?! How do you expect me to calm down?! I haven't so much as initiated a kiss with any of them and now you're dropping all this stuff about being prepared for stuff to happen!"

Cyborg set him down but did not let go of his shoulders. "Listen BB, we're not talking about right now. We're talking months, maybe years in the future. The reason Jinx broke up with Kid Flash was because she wasn't ready for sex, right?" Beast Boy nodded. "And we both know that Raven probably isn't ready for that level of intimacy yet, right?" Again another nod. "And Starfire is too excited to have her sister back her life to have any time to focus on you, right?"

"I guess."

"Right. Listen, I wasn't trying to overwhelm you with this stuff. It's just some stuff that you should think about." His arm rang. "Listen, I got to go. Boss is calling me. Maybe you should try to initiate something. Nothing big, obviously, but maybe dip your toe into the pool." With that, Cyborg left the animorph with his thoughts.

* * *

 **Med Bay**

"Are you done yet?" Raven didn't respond. She had been rebandaging the mercenary's wounds, but apparently she wasn't doing it fast enough for the white haired girl. "Hurry it up"

"Do you want your wounds to get infected? If not, then let me do this in peace." She finally finished. She looked back at the work she had done. Something still didn't sit right with her about last night. She tried once again to heal Ravager's wounds and still couldn't do anything. "Why can't I heal you?"

"Was that what was taking you so long? Girlie, don't worry about it." Rose got up from the cot and put on her damaged shirt. She was about to walk out when she was stopped.

"I... I need to know why my powers aren't affecting you."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Raven only responded with an unsure look on her face. Rose sighed. "Fine, whatever. Here it'll be easier to show than to tell you." She unbuttoned and began to pull down her pants.

"What are you doing?!" Raven asked, visibly flushed and turned away.

"Relax girl and look." Raven turned back around. There was a pentacle on the girl's upper right thigh.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, a pentacle embedded in my skin. Pure Macedonian silver. It repels all demonic magic fro affecting my mind or body. You'd be able to restrain me but you wouldn't be able to influence my mind or, as you were, heal or harm my organs."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Rose lifted her pants back up. "When heard dear old dad was back and it was because of demon magic, well, let's just say I wanted to be prepared if he made a move on me." As she walked out f the room, she called out, "If you want to mess around with your boyfriend, you might be better off using your panic room.

Raven flushed.

* * *

 **Common Room**

"-still think it's too soon. There's too much that we don't know has happened. And in light of this new development, I feel like this should push us further from telling him."

"Robin, we can't keep this from him forever. He's got to know soon. The longer we keep from telling him, the more it will hurt him when he knows."

"What's going on in here?!" Cyborg asked.

"We were just having another discussion on why he won't let me tell Beast Boy about Elastigirl!"

"Like I said last night, it's too dangerous! If there's someone after Beast Boy then we definitely can't afford for him to go off the reservation. He's in too much danger."

Cyborg sighed. This argument had been happening between the Jinx and Robin ever since he had told her. He was leaning towards telling the string bean as well, but with someone definitely out to kill him...Robin was right about not letting him get too far away from backup. "Okay, put that on the argument on the back burner because it hasn't been going anywhere fast. Why'd I get called up here?"

"Oh, yeah. I want you to go check out the wreckage of the battle that Ravager had with the Slade bots. So far, we've only had small chunks to go by. If what she said about them being upgraded is true, we might come up with enough parts to establish the creator."

"Okay, got it."

"You want some back up?"

"Nah, I should be fine."

"Okay, be safe Bucket Head."

* * *

Beast Boy was back to working out, losing himself in thought while he lifted. He was so out of it, he hadn't even noticed the presence of the girl standing in the doorway watching him. She eventually walked in and stood in front of him. Still nothing. She tapped him on the shoulder. He was so surprised, he ended up throwing the dumbbell into the air. She ended up catching it with a grunt. "Shit man. Be careful. I'm still wounded so I can't just catch dumbbells all the time"

"Yeah, uh my bad."

"It's cool." Rose took out a cigarette and lit it. She was about to take a puff when Beast Boy slid it out of her fingers. "What the hell? Give me that back"

Beast Boy put it out on the bottom of his shoe. "Sorry, no smoking indoors. Plus, I doubt smoking it will hep you recovery."

"I never thought you'd be such a boy scout."

"Yeah, well, I didn't peg you as a smoker."

"Helps with the stress."

"Why would you be stressed?"

"What's not to be stressed about? I just survived 20 androids all aiming to take my life, who all look like my asshole of a father, just to be taken in by the teen group that he used to fuck with because he wanted a new me."

Beast Boy rubbed his head."I guess that would cause a bit of stress. Anything I can do to help?"

"You could do me a favor."

"Yeah, okay. What's the favor?"

"Could you fuck me?"

He jumped backwards. "What?!"

Rose put on a confused look on her face. "I asked, could you talk to me?"

"Oh, uh, yeah no problem. What about?"

She then smirked. "I don't give a shit. Tell me about your relationships. I'm sure a handsome guy like you must have some notches under your belt."

Beast Boy blushed. "Uh, not really."

"Come one. For real. Well, tell me you at least have a girlfriend."

"Well, I kinda have three."

Rose looked up in interest. "Three. and they all know about each other?"

"Yeah."

"Damn kid. You got to tell me how you managed to pull that one off." Beast Boy told her about what had happened over the last few weeks, all the way until she bursted out laughing when he told her he had fainted. "I can't believe you fainted."

"I didn't faint! guys don't faint!"

"Dude, you definitely fainted."

"Whatever. Why'd you want to know about who I was dating, anyway."

"Curious. You know, I still hung around the cave where he was training blondie. I had gone independent by then, but still hadn't found out how big a prick my dad was yet. Whenever I decided to pick her exhausted body off the floor and carry her to her room, she kept on murmuring about some guy, who I assume was you."

"How do you know she was talking about me?"

"How many green people do you think she knows?"

"Point taken."

"Anyway, I can't help but to be curious about a guy that would make her doubt her faith in Slade like that." She looked away slightly. "He's pretty good at the whole brainwashing thing."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Hey you want to go to a club?"

"I'm not so sure that's such a good idea. What about you injuries?"

"Psh, these won't get in the way. Come on, I'm bored. Besides, what could go wrong with a Titan by my side?"

"Okay, let's do it! Let me go get changed and we can head out." Beast Boy ran off and Rose smirked. She lit another cigarette and took a long puff.

 _'All according to plan.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **To mhaya: I really don't know. Sometimes, feel like the story is going to end with him having 6 girlfriends. Sometimes I feel like it'll be two. The only thing set in stone is that there's going to be more than one. Sometime it's not so much about being able to concentrate, but more being able to know what conditions you need to write. I write almost all my chapters with anime going on right in front of me. You just have to find the spot and pace where you feel the most comfortable when writing.**

 **To thomasphesant: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

 **To Vin: Those are good ideas. I should use that somehow.**

 **To warprince2000: Thanks man. I'm going to try and keep the every two weeks updating thing going as long as I can.**


	10. When a Plan comes Together

**A/N: JP-Ryder asked me to do a review on the Damien/Raven pairing from the movie, Teen Titans vs the Justice League. So, what do I think of it. Well, while watching the movie, I felt physically sick. But after the movie ended and I got a chance to think over it, the more I felt that the pairing could work, so long as it was temporary. I'm a firm believer of the canon Beast Boy/Raven pairing (there was a reason she got the first kiss in this story). But, the thought of a Robin/Raven pairing in the movie made since. The two antisocial people surrounded by people who love socialising, their similarities would have believably allow the two to join the group. I think that after they would be acclimated to the team, the two should drift apart. Besides, BB/Rae is supposed to be about the time it takes for the two to get to know each other and find their coon ground. Throwing them together when they first get back would really throw off the** **dynamic.**

* * *

 **Common Room**

"So, how do you want to get there?" Beast Boy had come back from his room clad in a purple dress shirt with the sleeves rolled half way up, a green tie, and black dress pants.

Rose grinned at her green haired compatriot. "I've got the best idea," she answered and she drug him towards the garage.

"Cyborg would have a cow if we took the T-car."

"We're not taking the T-car," she said as they arrived. "We're taking that."

Beast Boy looked at what she was pointing at. "The R-cycle. Are you nuts?! Whatever Cyborg would do to me for stealing the T-car, Robin would do 100 times worse for taking his motorcycle."

"C'mon, what could happen? Besides, we're already breaking the rules by going out, what's a couple more."

"No way. Not happening. Nuh-uh. Nope."

"Fine, be that way," she replied as she hopped onto the bike.

"...What do you think that you're doing?"

"I'm using Bird Boy's motorcycle to the club." He looked at her disapprovingly. She responded by opening the garage. "Listen, Green Bean. I'm going to ride this bike out of here. Now you can come with me and have some fucking fun or you could not and this night can start out shitty for both of us." Beast Boy sighed and acquiesced to he demand. Good boy. Now put this on." She handed him a helmet.

"Where's yours?" he asked as he put it on.

"I don't need one."

He slid the visor up. "What?!"

She slid it back down. "Hold on tight!" The motorcycle tore out of the garage, easily hitting 120 by the time it the bridge, so he did have to hang on. She smirked at his hand placement. _'This might be even easier then I thought. He may have started at my sides, but a quick flinch was all it took for his hands to go all the way from there to firmly on my hips. ...He's got good muscle strength there too. Strong hands are always a plus, especially since I'll have to break him in.'_ She heard him try to tell her something through the helmet, but with the high winds and the helmet muffling him, he was inaudible. _'Lucky for him we're coming up to a red light,'_ she thought as she began to slow down the bike.

When the bike came to a stop, she looked at him expectantly. He did not disappoint. "Why on earth don't you think you need a helmet?"

"Stop being a buzz kill. I'm sure even if we did crash Robin's bike, the only thing we'd get is a few scratches. The only reason gave one to you was because the last thing the news needs to see is a Titan joy riding. Now is that all or do you have something else?"

"...Can we make a quick detour at State and 15th?"

She looked at her watch. "Uh, sure. We got time." The light turned green and she took the next left and in no time they were at State and 15th. "So what's here that you wanted to stop?"

"That," he said as he pointed to a small boutique shop. She looked at him skeptically. "What? I just figured that you wouldn't want to go to a club dressed like that," he said as he pointed towards her clothes. She looked down and noticed that she was still in her torn outfit from the day before. She grunted and got off the bike with him. He held open the door with a smirk.

"Sorry, Miss, but we are-oh Beast Boy, is she with you?"

"Yeah, ha ha, she's with me. Sorry for coming without calling first Amelio."

"Oh, think nothing of it. So, what can I do for you today?"

"Uh, I need a fresh set of clothes," she responded, repressing every urge she had to be sarcastic to the hairy Italian man.

He looked her up and down. "Ah, yes, why don't you go check the women's section. Grab a few thing, everything for you is half off."

"Uh, cool?" she responded as she walked deeper into the store. As soon as she left, Amelio turned back to Beast Boy.

"I expected the girl you were dating to be a lot different. More red hair, two green eyes, and orange skin. Care to explain."

"She not my girlfriend. Actually, she just being my girlfriend would be a lot easier to explain to Ma Wittman then what's really happening."

"Ah, young love. It is a terror to all that who cross that river, but the bounty on the other side is well worth it."

"Yeah, I guess. So Amelio, can you hold off telling Ma about this until I get a chance to."

"But of course, Beast Boy. You need to tell her soon, because her birthday is coming up."

"Okay, I got what I want." Both guys turned around to see what she had selected. She had gone with a black leather jacket, a tank top, and black skinny jeans. She would have preferred a corset top, but her ribs felt shitty enough as they were.

"Molto bene! You look very beautiful senora. Isn't that right, Beast boy."

"Uh, yeah. You look great."

"Thanks." Rose paid and they left. Beast boy was confused when he realized they weren't headed towards downtown. Instead they were headed to what appeared to be the nicer edge. The stopped at a nondescript building there.

"Uh, Rose, where are we?"

"The coolest club on the west coast. Now come on." She dragged him the door. Out of nowhere, a very muscular man appeared. "One new, one classic?" he asked.

"Yeah. he'll need a name as well."

"Cool," the man replied casually. He handed Beast Boy a clip board. "Just sign here."

"What is this?"

"Just sign it." Beast Boy complied with Rose's request and gave the man the clip board back.

"Very good." He took out a label maker and typed out a word. He then took the label and stuck it on Beast Boy's shirt. Afterwards, he opened the door. "Welcome Nightfall. Welcome Takkar. Welcome to Identity."

The two went in the building and headed down the steps that were to their right. "Rose, what is this place?"

"You have to call me Nightfall while we're here." She opened the door. "And this is Identity." When the door opened to massive party and loud music. Strobe lights and glow sticks waving wildly. And a highly noticeable smell of alcohol permeated the room. She noticed Beast Boy stood transfixed there, looking torn between entering or leaving. She made the decision for him as she dragged him over to the bar area and two familiar faces. "Hey ladies. I see you started without me."

"I apologize, but my sister insisted that we go in," Starfire replied, dressed in a short multicolored sleeveless floral print dress as she lifted up her drink.

"Well, I wasn't about to wait outside for them. Me and My sister look too good for that," Blackfire responded wearing a black cut out zipper bodycon dress.

"Whatever. Just order us a drink."

"Star, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Boyfriend," she looked down, "Takkar, you must not call me by my real name here. It is against the rules. And sister, Celestia invited me here."

Blackfire groaned, hating the name that the doorman had chosen for her. "This is Identity. It's sort of a neutral ground for all who know where it is. It's a popular spot for those teens who are important enough to need discretion when they have fun. Foreign dignitaries, villains, antiheroes,hell even some heroes come to this place to hang out." She turned to the bar tender. "Yeah give me a sex on the beach and a gin and tonic."

"And these names?"

"It's a rule. Mostly to keep villains from blackmailing the people they meet here. As soon as you enter those doors, you assume a new identity. In your case, Takkar."

"And in yours, Celestia," Beast Boy sad with a cheesy grin.

Blackfire bristled. "I warn you, if you ever call me that outside of this room, I will flay you alive." The bartender had returned with the drinks and se handed Beast Boy the sex on the Beach and put the gin and tonic in front of Rose.

"Isn't this a girl drink?"

Rose laughed. "Trust me. That's enough a manly drink as you need for right now. Maybe after we've got your tolerance up, you can have the big boy drinks." She lifted up her glass to her lips.

Beast Boy scowled. He quickly drank his drink. He then reached over and grabbed the drink fro Roses hand and downed that one too. "How's that for manly enough?" He looked over to the bartender. "Vodka and orange juice. And keep them coming."

Rose clapped her hands. "Way to go, wild man. Now, why don't you go take your girlfriend for a dance or two. Don't worry, I'll have the send your drinks to you."

Beast Boy nodded affirmatively and headed over to the alien princess. She was delighted and the two their way to the dance floor. She turned towards the bartender and told him to put "Takkar's" order on her tab. She then ordered herself another gin and tonic.

"So, Nightfall, what is your plan?"

Rose looked to see Blackfire sitting next to her. "Whatever could you mean, Celestia?"

"Cut the shit. We both know you wouldn't have invited us out here unless you had some sort of plan."

Rose smirked as her drink and Beast Boy's arrived. She took her own and motioned the an towards the dancing teens. She then reached over and grasped Blackfire's thigh. "How do you know that the plans wasn't to get you alone again? Maybe tear down some walls we've built up."

Blackfire took Rose's hand off of her thigh. "One if you did, you would have invited me here alone. And two," she reached over and grabbed her chin, pulling into a languid kiss. "Two," she continued as she pulled away, "you know you wouldn't last with how messed up your ribs are. Now, I'll leave and let you play your little games for now. Just know that if it ends up hurting my sister, I will end you." With those words, Backfire walked away and Rose watched as she sauntered off. She then downed her drink and motioned for the bartender to send another round, this time making sure that that Starfire got one as well. She then turned and watched the green teen and the emerald eyed alien continue to dance. _'Everything is going according to plan.'_

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

It had been two hours and Beast Boy was still dancing with Starfire. Though at this point, it had dissolved into a slow sway against each other, while going in a circle. The alcohol, combined with the the showing off at the beginning had really done a number on him. As they swayed around, he found the guy who had been bringing them drinks there once again. He looked questioningly to Starfire and she sook her head. He made a motion for the guy to dismiss the guy, drinks still on the platter and he complied. "Takkar, what is this feeling that I have. I feel very...I do not know how to describe it. The closest word for it that I can come up with is loose."

"We're intoxicated," he had to double check her name tag, "Sunflower. Drunk."

"Oh." She paused. "Takkar?"

"Yeah, Sunflower."

"I kind of like this feeling."

"Yeah, it's not so bad right now." The animorph looked into Starfire's eyes, and were taken in by them. He slowly leaned up, entranced by her. At the same time, Starfire began to lean down towards her beau. They met in the middle, sharing a sweet, if a little sloppy kiss. As they broke apart, Beast Boy stared at her a small haze having entered his mind. And then he saw it. Rose just sitting there as she had been all night. She gave him the look that she had been giving him all night as well, a cocky smirk. Whenever she did it, he got angry, yet he didn't know why. It was like that look taunted him, daring to take another shot; drink another drink. And each time he had received it, he had responded to that challenge. As she slowly finished off her cup, Beast boy found himself reaching for his own , but found none. The he had a thought. _'This will keep that smirk off her mouth.'_ He found himself pulling Starfire back into a kiss, this one rougher and more demanding than the last. And Starfire was very receptive to it. As he licked her lips, his tongue demanding access to her mouth, she opened, only to force her own tongue into his and dominating it there. She used her tongue to explore his mouth as only a Tameranean could, finding nooks and crannies his own tongue hadn't been to. She was messaging his tongue, sliding all around it, with her own when she found herself being pulled back.

Beast Boy was experiencing joys he had never known existed, when it was abruptly torn away from hm. He was about to protest, but the shining rage of purple eyes told him not to say anything. "Come with me," she said as she dragged him towards Rose. "Make sure he gets back in one piece," she told Rose. She then flew back to Starfire, lifted her up and took her out of the room.

Rose watched her go, then looked at the dazed teen beside her. _'I love it when a plan comes together.'_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that everyone here in the States had a good thanksgiving. And had the least amount of mauling possible from back friday. I didn't send this one to detrametal due to the holiday, so please tell me if you see any mistakes and please review.**


	11. Coming Clean

"Where is he!?" Raven yelled. She, Terra, and Jinx were worried sick. It was time for the monthly surprise training session and Beast Boy wasn't anywhere to be found. They had looked all over the Tower for the animorph but he was nowhere to be found. They then went to the security room and found out that Beast Boy hadn't returned the previous evening.

"Stop yelling! Who he?", Blackfire groaned as she and her sister entered the room with massive hangovers.

"Beast Boy! We were supposed to have training today and for some reason he's not here! He's not in the Tower at all!"

Starfire grabbed her head at all the yelling. "Please do the stopping of the yelling. It hurts my head."

"What's wrong with you two?"

"We're hungover that's what. We all went out to party last night."

"And it was wonderful!" Some of Starfire's natural cheeriness shining thru. "Me and boyfriend Beast boy danced for hours into the evening, and the we dd the making out. It was most enjoyable."

"Okay and where'd you guys go after that?" Terra asked.

"I brought us home and asked Rose to make sure that the green one did the same. It would appear that they most likely have chosen to stay in a hotel room."

"Shit! I knew that this would happen. Screw what Robin said, we need to go out there and tell Beast Boy what's going on," said Jinx.

"I do not know if that's the right thing to do."

"Raven, Jinx s right. We can't risk it anymore. He's in very real danger and we can't afford for him to be unprotected."

"Wait, what exactly does he need to be protected from?"

"We don't have time to tell you now, we've just got to find him. You two are in no condition to help the way you are now so stay here and wait for him to come back."

The three teen grls ran out of the door, intent of chasing down and finding their missing boyfriend. Meanwhile, the two remaining Tamaraneans stood there. Then Starfire attempted to follow them. "Where do you thin you're going?"

Starfire wobbled briefly at the question. "I must go and help the find boyfriend Beast Boy. He is in much danger and I do not wish him to fall to harm."

"Lyte, you are much too sick to go out and look for him."

"But he is in danger."

"Yes, but it is also my fault that he is in danger. Let me make amends by finding him. Besides, I am much more use to moving around in this condition."

"But I refuse to stay here and do nothing while he is out there possibly getting attacked."

"And that why you won't." Blackfire reached over and took grabbed her T-phone. "Here, use this to try to contact him. I will try to track the down from the bar. Alright?"

"Okay." Blackfire gave her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Okay. I'll be back soon," she stated as she flew out of the room. Starfire started to call Beast Boy on the T-phone.

* * *

Rose woke up to the sound of the T-phone ringing, not knowing where she was. All she knew was that for some reason her arm felt moist. _'Where the hell am I? And what's on my arm?'_ She lifted that blanket that she was under to find herself dripping blood. _Shit! What the hell!? Where is hell!?'_ She looked around the room. She jumped up off the bed she was in and looked around the room. _'This isn't happening. This can't happen again!'_ She looked around the room, looking for the missing teen. She opened the closets, looked under the bed, and even into the hall. _'I can't have done this again. I thought he was safe. Why would he have been safe before and not-'_ she was cut off when she saw the only place she hadn't ran over to the room and tore open the door. And there he was standing in front of the mirror, alive. She sighed in relief as her worst fears were assuaged. _'What a relief. Wait, if he's standing there, where did all that blood come from?'_ She looked down to see a trail a blood dripping on the floor. She looked at the room behind her and laughed. The room had been covered in her blood from her searching for him. "Hey, kid! Help me clean up this mess before someone comes in and thinks we murdered someone!" Beast Boy didn't respond to her words. In fact, Beast Boy hadn't even acknowledged that the door had been opened. He just kept staring at the mirror. "Hey, you okay? Beasty, you good?" She grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him. After a couple seconds he came to, though only slightly. "Shit kid. You almost gave me heart a heart attack. What have yo been doing in here?"

He glanced up at her and looked at her shirt. His hand slowly raised and and stroked it where the blood spot was largest. "Hurt. You. Unforgivable. Hurt. Them. Unforgivable."

"What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me. And who do you mean by them?"

He sat down and put his hands on his temples. "I hurt them. I betrayed them. I'm...I'm in a relationship with them. How could I do that to them? I am just an animal."

 _'How could he do...Ohhhhh.'_ "Shit kid. You don't have anything to worry about."

Beast Boy looked up. "What do you mean? I had sex with you. I was drunk and you're injured; I basically raped you. I have three great girls who want to be with me and I ended up raping you. I'm a monster; an animal; a beast. I don't deserve-" He was interrupted by her pulling his hands off of his head.

"Listen, we didn't have sex last night."

"But...but I woke up and-and you're bleeding and-and the way you're dressed..."

"Calm down kid. You're just too drunk to remember what happened. Let me tell you what went down..."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Rose watched her go, then looked at the dazed teen beside her. _'I love it when a plan comes together.'_ "Come on , Beastie. Let's go."

"Where are we going?" the drunk teen asked.

"They have rooms upstairs. Can't have the rich and powerful getting DUI's." She grabbed his arm and dragged him upstairs. She looked around and found the door man in the hall. "Hey, I need a room for the night."

"Will the room need one bed or two?" he asked eying her clearly drunk compatriot and noticing she wasn't too sober herself.

"I think we'll only need one bed for the night."

"That'll be charged to your account. The room is located on the third floor. Number 304." He handed her a card that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Thanks," she said while resuming to drag the green male to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, she slammed her lips into his. Beast Boy, doped upon his previous kissing and alcohol, eagerly returned the kiss. She lifted him up by his shirt and roughly backed him into the tried to take control of the kiss but was unable to do so against the more experienced elevator opened and she separated them. She resumed dragging him to the room, intent to have her way with him. She quickly swiped the card through the card reader and tossed him onto the bed, slamming the door behind them. She grinned and licked her lips as he looked up at her dazedly. _Just a little more and can I might understand that feeling. The feeling they talk about.'_ She tore off her pants and jacket and threw them to the floor. She then climbed on top of him, preparing to resume the kiss from the elevator. But the throw did more than get him ready to be mounted. It also knocked some of the sense back into him. She started to kiss down his neck as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"No. Can't." He weakly bucked his hips, trying to throw her off.

She, not hearing him, thought he was trying to dry hump her. "Shit, kid. Calm down, we'll get to the main event soon." He bucked harder, this time slightly throwing her into the air. "Oh, so you like it rough. Good to know." He bucked even harder this time, throwing her off him and onto the floor. She stood up and growled at him. She the grabbed his pants and tore the off, not even undoing the button. She then straddled him and started to gyrate her hips on top of him. She hadn't even noticed that her wounds had opened back up.

"No. Stop," he said louder this time.

She stopped moving. "What do you mean?"

"Stop. Can't hurt them."

"Hurt who?"

"Rae. Jinxy. Terrrr. Starrr."

"Don't worry kid. It'll be fine," she stated as she resumed her actions.

He bucked her off again, this time throwing her to the other side of the bed. He then scooted over and grabbed her from behind, forcing her to spoon with him. She struggled at first, but then she felt something odd. A strange warming sensation was flowing through her body, neutralizing any strength she had to fight him off. ' _Is ths what they've been talking about. No wonder Dad never let me feel it. It turned me into priss real quick.'_

* * *

 **Present**

 _ **"**_ Then I just fell asleep."

"So, what you're tell me is that we didn't..."

"Not even a little."

"So I'm still a..."

"A virgin, yes."

"Oh, So, uh, why did you want did you want to sleep with me so badly?"

"Oh, well, um it was the alcohol."

"The alcohol?"

"Yeah, well, when I drink, I get like super horny. It also didn't help that we ended last night with me watching you make out with Starfire." They both laughed awkwardly. "So, we still cool after last night?"

"Yeah, we're cool." At that moment Blackfire burst in the room. She had a look of apprehension on her face, but when she saw the two, she sighed in relief. Beast Boy, however was now scared out of his mind.

"Blackfire, this isn't what it looks like! We were just talking!"

The former Tameranean princess looked confused for moment, the snorted derisively. "Please, I know you two didn't do anything. This rooms smells nothing like that of sex. Now hurry up and put some clothes on, we've got to go."

"Why? What's goin' on?"

"Shut up! I don't know. All know is that for some reason, you're in danger and I have to bring you back to the Tower." Beast Boy jumped up to go get dressed. Blackfire looked at the still seated Ravager. "So, why him?"

She looked up at her former lover. "I was looking for something that I haven't felt before."

"Did you find it?"

"I might have."

* * *

When Blackfire and Beast Boy returned to the Tower, the rest of the girls had already returned as well. Rose had decided to stay back in the hotel for a little while longer and patch herself up.

"Beastie! I'm so glad that you're okay!" Jinx jumped up and hugged the green teen. He caught her.

"Yeah, Jinx. Why wouldn't I be?"

Raven gave Jinx a pointed look. She nodded and assumed her role in line with the other three. Starfire and Blackfire stood beside Beast Boy. "Okay, so why is he in danger?"

"Yes. What endangers our boyfriend so that we may better defend him?"

"Beast Boy, no Garfield, there have been things that we have been keeping from you. Things that that we probably shouldn't have, but thought it was the best choice at the time."

"What do you guys mean? Rae, what's going on?"

Terra sighed. "Gar, a couple days ago, I went to go meet with Slade and Raven followed me. He tried to convince me to put some fluid into your food while you weren't looking. I refused and with the help of Ravager, we managed to fight him off and get it away from him. We had her analyze it and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on. You went to go against Slade? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Garfield, that's not the point. The point is that the liquid that was in in the vial was designed to poison you and only you."

"Okay, I'll just be on the lookout more than usual. I'll be fine."

"That's, that's not all Garfield." Jinx bit her lip. "We have reason to believe that whoever is after you, is the same person who did this." Jinx grabbed a file off the table and handed it to him. He opened the file and read it. His hands shook as he continued through it.

"This can't be true."

"Gar, I'm-"

"Tell me this isn't true!" His face began to contort itself.

"Beastie, I'm sorry, but it's true."

"No it can't be true." He dropped the file and fell to his knees. The two Tamaraneans looked at the papers that fell to the ground.

"Who is Elastigirl and why is the fact that she is dead so important to him?"

"Sister, that is his mother."

"She was about to nod when Beast Boy spoke. "How long?"

"How long?"

"How long have you known about this without telling me?"

Jinx looked away. "Me, Cy, Robin, and Raven have known for about a week. Terra has only known for about a day."

He stood up and started to walk away, not even looking at them. "Gar, where are you going?"

"I don't know. Out."

Raven ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder. "Garfield, we can't let you do that. There's someone out there after your life. We can't let you go."

He shrugged her hand off of him. "I need to be alone." He continued to the door. It opened momentarily before black energy encompassed and closed it.

"I understand how you feel right now, but we can't let you go."

He looked back at her then returned to the door. He grabbed crease in the door and tried to pull the doors apart. They stayed still for a moment and then they started to budge. Raven was shocked that he managed to even move it that much, then she increased the strength on the hold, effectively closing it. Beast Boy was knocked backwards by the force of the door closing. He turned back to them. "Let me out of here."

"Boyfriend Beast Boy, I do not understand why our friends have hidden this information from you, however, I do understand that if you were to go out on your own, you would be in mortal danger. Please stay here."

Beast Boy didn't respond. He started to growl. Blackfire noticed how the rest of the room tensed as the growl he was emitting. "Beast Boy, stop. I know you are upset with us, but there is no need to let it out."

"I said, let me out!" he screamed as his body began to shift. the girls closed their eyes and covered their ears. And when they opened them, the animorph was gone. In his place stood a lumbering creature, pupiless eyes red with rage. In his place stood the Beast.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay gut, I know I'm late but in my defense, finals are a bitch. I also know I copped out but I feel like it makes more sense for the characters and the stories. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter! Please Review!**

 **To JP-Ryder: I forgot to answer this part of your last review. I feel like Argent would possibly be a candidate, but i have no real grasp on her character. If you could know of something I could read or watch that would hep me get a larger grasp on how she acts, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	12. Beuaties VS The Beast

The room stilled while as they took in the growling figure. Blackfire, Terra, and Jinx were taken aback by the primal for he was now displaying. He exuded an essence of rage that they had not been prepared for. All of sudden, the growling stopped. The girls raised there are preparation for what was about to come. Then, he moved. He made towards the door, as fast as he could go.

"Blackfire, cover the door!" Jinx yelled. She moved in front of the door and began to charge towards him, intent on knocking him out with one punch. Just as the punch was about to hit, he deftly flipped over her and flew towards the exit.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" While he was in mid air, a table hit the Beast, knocking him off his path. He was pinned to the wall in dark restraints. "Beat Boy, I know you're in there and I understand why you're upset with us, you need to calm down."

The Beast howled at her words and broke free of the bindings, as he headed towards the girl who had spoken. As he approached her, Starfire attempted to intercept him, but just as he had down with her sister, he easily avoided her. It seemed that he was going to tackle Raven, but for whatever reason, he just went past her. _'Why would he go there,' Raven thought. 'Unless...'_ "The window!" Sure enough, the Beast was staring down at them by the windows. "Azarath, Metrion Zin-" The Beast howled even louder this time. The noise shattered windows and forced the girls back. When, they had finally managed to regain their senses, he was gone.

Starfire was about to fly after him, until Jinx stopped her. "Why do you prevent me from following him? In his delicate state of mind, he may hurt himself."

"I know, but first,we need to figure out where he went."

"Well, I don't know where it usually goes when he transforms, but his belt and communicator flew over there when he changed into... that," Terra responded.

"Do we have any other way to track him?"

"I don't think so. The way his mind is in that state, it's too wild for me to track him that way."

At that moment, Rose had entered the room. "Shit, that hurt like a bitch." She the looked up. "What the hell happened in here?!"

"Oh, this is wonderful! Friend Rose would be the perfect candidate for locating him!"

"Hold up. Who exactly am I locating?"

"Beast Boy," they all said in chorus.

"What? What happened to him?"

"He ran off, and now we need you to track him down."

"Why'd he run off?"

"I believe it has something to do with this," Blackfire said while handing her the file. Rose took a short look at the file and then closed it.

"He didn't know?" Raven and Jinx lowering their heads was all the response she needed. She slowly inhaled and exhaled. "Why?"

"Robin thought it would be best to get more information before we told him, so he wouldn't run off to do something he'd regret."

"Well that seemed to work," she snapped viciously. "Jesus, people. Have you all never seen a movie? This is so cliche, I feel like I'm in a goddamn B-movie." She walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote.

"What are you doing? We need to hurry and get after him before we lose him!" said Terra.

"Keep your panties on. Trust me, I'm a professional." She turned on the television and changed the to the news.

 _"In a strange turn of events, there seems to be a large green animal lumbering through the city. Due to these facts, we have reason to believe that this is local Titan, Beast Boy. Thus far no problems have occurred, but his general bad demeanor has local citizens concerned. What has caused the normally sweet Titan into maintaining this frightening form?"_

"Looks like he's on State and Lumbar. Let's go." she said as she turned off the television. Blackfire, Raven, and Jinx stared at he blonde mercenary, shocked at the minimal effort she had exerted in finding their friend. "Hurry up! Last time I checked, some of you bitches have some splainin' to do." Raven mechanically created a portal and the girls entered it. Shortly after, Cyborg walked into the room and his jaw dropped.

"What happened in here?!"

The girls landed softly landed at the position the reporter had been. Presently, she was slightly down the road, following the angry green Titan. "So, first things first. We have to either get rid of the media, or somehow get him away from the media," Jinx assessed.

"Get him away from the media. It'll be a lot easier and most likely faster."

"So, how exactly are we going to do it?" asked Blackfire. Just then, the Beast sniffed the air. They all tensed as his back bristled, and turned around to see look back at them. When he did, what an emotion that those who had seen him had never associated with the Beast. It was hurt. As quickly as it was there; it was gone. Now the look on his face was the one that he usually wore, angry and menacing.

"Well, it looks like we're out of planning time. Titans Go!" They all ran toward him.

The Beast turned to the approaching group of females and began his own charge towards them.

 _"This is odd. A female group comprised mostly of the Titans are approaching the green animal in a battle formation. The animal has noticed this and is charging them in kind. What type conflict is happening in the Titans that has lead to this? And just as interestingly, why are there only females Titans here to address it?"_

The Beast was quickly approaching them when all of a sudden a black void appeared between them. Going too fast to stop, they all ran into it.

The reporter looked around. _"Uh, it seems as though the Titans have decided to take the battle elsewhere. We hope to have answers to what happened as soon as possible. For now, this has been channel 6 news."_

 **Junk Yard**

The girls spun around knowing that the Beast would now be behind them. What surprised them was that he had continued forward and away from them. "Terra stop him!"

"On it!" Terra eyes glowed yellow and an aura of the same color enveloped her hands as she raised them. Raised the earth in front of his sprinting form, causing him not to stop but to run up the slope. She growled and pulled her hands back. An addition section of earth flew out, creating an addition lip on the top. He stopped at the top and looked back at her. He then curled himself into a ball and began rolling down the slope, using it as a ramp to increase his speed. Terra then raised pillars from the ground, but he easily either avoided them or rolled right through them. He kept going until he hit the blonde geomancer firmly in the chest. She flew back into Raven. The Beast remained there, surrounded by the rest of the girls.

"Boyfriend Beast Boy, please calm down, with you in this form, we can not attempt to talk this out. Please , return to normal so then we can do so."

The Beast ignored her and took a swipe at the Tameranean princesses. They dodged and Blackfire pulled for a swing but was stopped by Jinx. "We can't hurt him. He's not himself right now." He took advantage of her distraction and knocked her away into one of the surrounding stacks of demolished cars.

"Apparently, he's able to hurt us!" she yelled rubbing her neck.

The Beast was about to take a swing at the bad luck witch, but his arm stopped in mid air. That was the moment that the girls were waiting for. Jinx snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the ground that that he was standing on turned into mud, causing him to fall quickly leapt up trying to recover before he became. The Beast snarled at the pinkette mid-air, before he was tackled into another stack of rubble. There Starfire pinned his arms, trying to reason with him. "Please stop this. I know that deep inside you do not wish to hurt us, just as we do not wish to hurt you."

He stopped struggling for a moment and seemed to smirk at her. A moment passed and neither seemed to move. Then Starfire said, "Thank you for complying. Now please, return to your original form so that we may communicate peacefully please."

The Beast seemed disgruntled by her response. He immediately flipped them over so that he was in the dominant position. He slowly lowered his head down to the neck of the red haired teen. He opened his mouth an softly brushed his canines against the tender flesh of her neck. It drew blood, yet Starfire felt no fear nor pain. Raven and Blackfire were stricken still by this development, both recognizing what it meant.

"What is he doing to her?" asked Jinx.

Raven was struck out of her stupor by her words. "We need to put a stop to this, now! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Dark tendrils of magic snaked from behind the pink haired teen and pulled him off of Starfire. Blackfire immediately rushed over to her sister, while the Beast thrashed about in the air, trying to break free, snarling all the while.

"Oh shut up!" They all looked up, surprised at who had spoken. Rose had jumped up and shoved a syringe into the Beast's neck. He stopped thrashing.

Raven set down the green beast. "What did you inject him with?!"

"Relax, it's just a muscle relaxer. Albeit one that could take down an adult elephant."

He seemed to struggle to get up, and Starfire moved towards him. "Please release our mate's body to him."

The Beast stared at her while she was talking, as if he was taking her words into consideration. It then smirked. " **Why should I let him out?** " he snarled.

The girls gasped, with the exception of Blackfire, surprised at the words the green creature had spoken. Raven was the first to recover. "You can speak?"

The Beast shook his head. **"You understand me for I speak through the primal link that man has forgotten. Which is why the two aliens are unable to understand me. Or at least one couldn't until I marked her. Now answer me, why should I?"**

Jinx stood point. "We understand why he is upset and we know we were wrong to keep it from him. So please return him so that we can tell him that."

 **"Hmmm, not, I think not."**

"What? Why not? Let him out you overgrown green asshole."

Before anyone could react, the Beast had appeared directly in front of the one eyed blonde who had just spoken. Starfire and Blackfire's eyes and hands glowed, prepared to retaliate to any aggressive move from the green animal. He snorted directly in her face, but she didn't flinch. He then reached up and grabbed her side. he slowly lifted her shirt and caressed her ribs, noting the slight flinch she made when he touched them. Not big enough for the humans surrounding them to notice but large enough for it to notice. It then smirked. He closed off the link to the remainder of the girls. **"You will be one of the most fun to dominate."**

"Bite me."

He smirked harder. **"Is that a request?"** The one eyed glare was plenty of answer for him. He reasserted his voice to the rest of him. **"I will allow you to have my host back. He is fighting for release and I no longer able to remain with whatever the one eye has put into me. Besides, it's not as if he's able create a mess of things when he recovers."**

"Wait, tell us what you did to Starfire."

The beast laid down. **"Something I hope for my host to do to you all one day. Do not worry though, sense the ritual was not completed, she won't be affected by it. Now I must rest."**

His body started to morph back into the green haired jokester, unconscious, but otherwise unharmed.

Terra went over to him and picked up their teammate. As she noticed something as she walked turned back towards them."Uh, Raven should be worried about that?" she asked pointing.

All the girls looked at what she was pointing to. On Starfire's neck there were not to lightly bloodied marks nor were there even scars to indicate the trauma she had just went through. There were now only a small mark in the the shape of cat paws on her neck. Starfire started to rub her neck. "I am not feeling so well," she said and then she collapsed.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Happy New Year! I'm back after a brief hiatus. I hope you all are doing well and haven't broken your resolutions yet (I know I have ;) ). Updates are going to be back at every two weeks. Anyway, as always, please review!**


	13. Great Ball of Fire

Beast Boy woke up in the common room. To his left was Raven and to his right, Jinx. Terra was sitting a the end of the couch, also watching him. He couldn't see her, but he could sense that Rose, as well as Cyborg were also inside the room. Raven noticed that their charge had regained consciousness and instead of of saying anything, immediately went over to the computer to contact Robin. It was mere seconds when he picked up he call, his face looking just as grim and guilty as the last time the Beast had emerged from his form.

"Hello Beast Boy."

"Sup."

"Listen Beast Boy, you shouldn't blame the girls from keeping this information from you. I ordered them to keep you in the dark about thin until we at least had a lead as to what happened."

"So you all knew?"

"Not exactly," Raven said. "Cyborg, Jinx, and I knew from day one, but Terra only found out about it last night. Blackfire and Starfire found out shortly after you turned."

Beast Boy looked back at his friend, betrayal in his eyes. "Listen BB, we felt we had a good reason not to tell you yet."

Robin sighed. "We couldn't risk you trying to go solo to try and find the people responsible for doing this. We felt we couldn't afford the possibility of you leaving and getting hurt."

Beast Boy sighed. "I knew it." Rose raised her eyebrows. She had never thought that the teen voice could sound like that. "I knew you guys still don't trust me to make the correct decisions. My _mom died,_ and you guys felt that you couldn't trust me to act responsibly. You denied me the ability to grieve for my family. I thought we were over this when I saved you guys in France. Guess I was wrong." Beast Boy pulled himself from the couch and walked out.

They all watch him go. "Rob, we really messed up here."

Robin continues to look at the door. "Yeah. I did."

 **The Roof**

Beast Boy sat at the edge of the roof, watching the sunset. He heard the door open and close, but refused to look back at who had came after him. he continued to ignore them, even as they sat down next to him, even though there was a foul odor coming from them. They both sat there for a while, neither saying a thing. Finally Beast boy cracked. "What are you doing here and what is that smell."

"I knew you'd crack first. The silent treatment is a little childish, don't you think?"

"Well, you always call me Kid, Rose, so I guess it's appropriate. Still, that doesn't answer my questions. Did they send you after me?"

"Do you honestly think that _I_ was the first choice to come up here? Please." She took out a rag. "The smell is coming from my sword cleaner. I'm probably going to need it later."

"What do you mean by-" Beast boy jumped back, his cheek being lightly slice by the white haired woman's katana. "What the hell?!"

Rose pulled her sword back to her body and got in her stance. "I don't like to talk unless I've had some physical activity. So unless you want to fuck..." she did not finish her sentence as she took a quick swipe at him. He dodged backwards, falling on his butt.

"But what about your wounds?"

"These motherfuckers have been opening and closing ever since I got them. One more time won't ruin anything." She took another swing at him. He scooted backwards, barely avoiding the edge. He could already smell blood and sweat coming off her.

"You need to stop Rose. You're in no condition to be doing this."

Rose smirked, even though she had broken into a cold sweat. "You better come and stop me then Kid, or else we won't stop." the pain was almost too much to bare. She allowed herself to enter a fugue state. She could ignore the pain, but could no longer hold back, only remaining conscious enough to know where to aim her blade. _'It should be fine. With how beat up I am at this point, I shouldn't be able to touch him.'_ She proceeded to do a succession of swipes: left, right, diagonal. Each one was progressively easier for him to dodge. She then jumped backwards, breathing hard. "Isn't that enough?" She shook her head and started to charge at him, her right eye pupiless. He could tell, that if she completed this move, her wounds would fully reopen, causing her to most likely bleed out. He made his move.

All of a sudden, Rose was torn back into awareness. His arms were around her, preventing her from moving. She laughed softly. "You know, exposing your back to a trained assassin probably isn't your best move. Especially one that was just trying to kill you."

"I trust you."

Rose smiled. "It's been awhile since anyone said that to me." Rose set her sword down. "Fine. You win." Beast boy released her and she sat down.

"We really should get you to the med area."

"In a minute. We really do need to talk." The green teen shook his head and tried to urge her to get up.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to."

"No, I don't. I don't care that they still feel like I'm the immature kid they met all those years ago. I don't care that they still think I don't understand the risks that come with this business."

"Kid, is that what you think this is about? Listen, you're taking this all the wrong way. I've been around for a little while and I've read all your files. Them not saying anything about Elastigirl had nothing to do with them thinking you're not ready for this gig."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Look at this face. Now think, would it lie to you?"

"Absolu-" he changed his mind as a blade appeared next to his throat, "-tely not. Not a lying face at all."

Rose laughed and tried to get up. "C'mon, help me up yeh cheeky little ass. My wounds need to be stitched up for the umpteenth time this week."

Beast Boy pulled her to her feet and set her arm over his shoulder. "You know, I was surprised that Star and Blackfire weren't there with you guys."

"Oh, right. About that..."

 **Med Room**

Blackfire was sitting next to her sister, who was still unconscious when Beast Boy and Rose entered the room. Cyborg was there as well, preparing another bed. Beast Boy laid Ravager gently in that he was preparing and immediately went to work on her. Beast Boy then went over to the red haired Titan. "Is she okay?"

"...We do not know."

Beast Boy sat down and clasped his face. "Shit shit shit shit!" He looked over at Blackfire. "You must hate me right now."

Blackfire continued to watch her sister. "I did. I was waiting for you to recover so I could simply cut out your entrails while you could feel it. Then certain things were explained to me." Cyborg bristled but continued his work. "I no longer blame you. I blame the people who put us in the situation in the first place."

"Still though," he motioned towards Starfire, "part of me wanted to do this to your sister. Wanted to...mark her as mine."

"I can't say I'm surprised. More like shocked. I had no idea that there was a piece of you like that." When she said this, Beast Boy cringed. She noticed the movement and continued. "Do not be ashamed that it is inside you. In some situations, having the ability to do that will help more than harm. I'm at least somewhat proud that my sister has chosen a strong mate."

They both sat there for a couple minutes before they were interrupted. "Kid, you still got other stuff to take care of. Get going." Beast Boy looked over to Rose, then Starfire, and then Blackfire She nodded at him and he headed out of the room.

Cyborg finally finished stitching up Rose. He got up and left without saying anything, noticing how Beast Boy had almost completely ignore his presence. Blackfire got up and went over to the injured girl. "So, what's your play?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know what I mean. I find you in _that_ room with him. You didn't end up having sex with him, but you were planning on it. So what's your game?"

Rose smirked. "What if that _is_ the game? What if my play is that I want him in my pants. What then?"

"If so, you should step off. Those girls won't let you sneak their man away. And I won't let you hurt my sister."

"Unfortunately for you, you don't have a say. I heard the story. Until Terra answers the question, the invitation to the challenge remains open." Rose stood up and stood nose to nose with the Tameranean princess. "So either step out of my business or make it yours." Rose stared down the alien girl, neither of them noticing the red hired girl in the room, who seemed to be almost glowing behind them.

 **Common Room**

Beast Boy reentered the room. It seem that the girls had barely moved since he had left them. They stood up when they saw him enter. He sighed. "I need to talk to Robin."

The girls nodded. Raven went over and called Robin. It only took a few seconds for him to establish the link. 'What's the trouble?" he asked before he had seen Beast Boy there. The two teens then made eye contact and it were some of the most tense moments between the two to date."Beast Boy."

"Robin."

"Listen, you were right. I didn't trust you to make the correct decision when you're in that state of mind. I don't, no I can't trust anyone to make good decisions in that state of mind. I watched my parents die because the circus wouldn't submit to a crime boss' demands. And when I met Batman, when I became Robin, the first thing on my mind wasn't always justice. I know at least some of the time, my mind was on revenge. I will never regret what I did to I become a superhero, but some small part of me also knows that I won't ever know what it's like to be a normal teen." He sighed. "There is something you need to see." Robin punched in a few commands. On the screen, Titans appeared.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry to hear-"

"I'm so sorry to hear-"

"BB, I was just calling to check on you-"

"Beast Boy, are you okay? I was-"

"-am worried about you. Do you-"

"-a spot to take a break. I'll fill-"

Over and over, they appeared, showing worry for their friend. Asking if they could help, asking for how he felt. "Beast Boy, I don't know if you can forgive or if you can't, when. But I need you to know, that we are here for you. I know I messed up not telling you before, but know, if you can't come to me, you have all others you can go to." Beast Boy head shifted down, but a tear fell down his smiling face. Suddenly the alarm went off. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but this is an internal alarm. We need to get to the Med Room."

They all hurried to there. On the way the ran into Cyborg. "Do you have any idea what this is about?" asked Raven.

"It's gotta be something about Starfire. Her stats are fluctuating rapidly. It might be normal for her physiology or it could be a by product of her being marked by BB's Beast form."

They all arrived at the room and opened it up. Rose and Blackfire were standing next to each other, their previous tension overtaken by the confusion from the light that a floating Starfire was emitting. "What's going on?"

Raven thought for a moment and looked at Blackfire. "Is there a specific ritual that Tamaraneans go through when they mate? A part that isn't ceremonial, but physiological?"

"No. There hasn't been something like that."

Raven was about to continue but was interrupted when the field of light started to expand and rotate. Papers started to fly around the room. "The mark that the Beast put on Star was meant as a claiming mark, a mark of dominance. It may be that her body is rejecting the mark"

"It's a possibility. X'hal banned the attempt to dominate between mates, making all equal. She may have made it so it is a physiological impossibility."

"Is there any way to stop it?" asked Cyborg. The energy sphere was getting more intense. They now had to shield their eyes and were slowly being pushed away by it.

"Only two people would be able to answer that." Raven motioned towards Blackfire and Beast Boy.

"No one goes against the words of X'hal. There is no record of this happening."

They all looked towards Beast Boy. He shrugged. "You have to ask him, Beast Boy. If he's anything like my own emoticlones, then he has a form you can communicate with in your mind."

Beast Boy nodded and then it all went dark.

 **Beast Boy's Mind**

The two found themselves in a black void.

 _"Beast? I need you to come out. We have to help Starfire."_

 ** _"I cannot."_**

 _"What do you mean you can't?"_

 ** _"I mean I can not exit your body at this time. With whatever poison the one eyed one put into our body, to shift would cause to much strain on our body."_**

 _"So you mean to just let her die, just because you can't take it."_

 ** _"DO NOT QUESTION ME. SHE IS MY MATE JUST AS SHE IS YOURS. If I could force our body to shift in order to save her, then I would, but I can not. You must be the one to save her pup."_**

 _"How do I do that?"_

 ** _"I had thought my marking her would only give her the temporary ability to hear me,"_** he muttered.

Beast Boy could hear the guilt in the Beast's voice. _"Look, I'm sorry. How do I fix this?"_

 ** _"She must taste you as we have tasted her. We will be equals and as such, her goddess' should be appeased."_** Beast Boy turned to leave. **_"Pup, I do not know how long this poison will affect us. You need to protect out mates."_** Beast by didn't turn around. He just nodded and left.

 **Med Lab**

Beast Boy returned to consciousness to see that very little time had passed. However, the ball of energy had still expanded. It had almost engulfed the entire med room in it. Majority of the room was in shambles. "So, is there a way to stop it."

"Yeah."

"Well, get on with it!"

"Okay. Just whatever you do, don't come in."

"Beast Boy? What do you mean?"

Beast Boy walked into the energy. It stung but fortunately, he wasn't being disintegrated. "Starfire?"

"Beast Boy?" Her voice sounded distorted. "Is that you?"

He continued forward. "Yeah Star. It's me."

"Beast Boy! Help me!"

He slowly approached Star. "Star, it'll be okay. I know how to fix this. I just need you to do something."

"What's that?"

Beast Boy had finally reached the girl. He gave her a soft kiss and then exposed his neck. "I need you to bite me. Bite me until you feel blood."

"But...it will hurt you. I...do not wish to do so."

"Trust me. I'll be fine." He pulled her mouth to his neck. "Now bite!" Starfire bit him until she felt his blood on her tongue. She immediately felt relief. Unfortunately, instead of receding, the energy ball exploded outwards in a bright flash.

 **A/N: Hey again guys! I'm glad you're enjoying my work. As always, please review if you have any thoughts!**


	14. Aftermath

**Med Room**

The bright flash started to fade away. Starfire slowly lowered them to the ground in what used to be the med room. They all rushed to the aid of their friends, worried about the long term effects of the explosion of light.

"Hey, BB. You and Star okay?"

"Do not worry. I am feeling much better now."

"What luck. It seems as though X'hal has accepted the mark to make you two equals."

"Yeah, but what does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean Rae?"

"I mean Beast Boy, you just gave a mating mark to Starfire and she gave you one right back," Raven responded while pointing out the new mark the shape of the sun on his neck. "So, what does that mean for the rest of us?"

"Uh nothing, I guess. I mean-uh -well- I was probably going to end up doing this to you guys at some point, I guess. So, uh, even though it's a bit earlier than I thought, I would've eventually done it."

Raven, Jinx, and Terra all blushed when they heard that and ran from the room, all faintly yelling something about be tired from the days events, leaving Beast Boy, Cyborg, Rose, and the two Tamaraneans. "Uh, well, I guess I'll start cleaning this mess up," said Cyborg.

"Me and my sister shall assist you."

"I'll help too."

"Sorry Kid, but we got to go talk to bird boy," Rose said as she dragged him off."

* * *

 **Raven's Room**

Raven laying on her bed. After the events in the med bay, she rushed to her room, sure that she was bound to have an episode. She immediately assumed her meditative pose, prepared to fight in order to keep rampant emotions at bay. Yet, when she was finally ready, the was no resistance to be found. She easily cleared her mind. For a while, she remained on guard, sure that some latent threat was coming, perhaps being weakened by her more reasonable emotions. But, after a good hour of solid meditation, nothing had happened. She had laid down for bed, waiting for the worst to happen. She slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Starfire's Room**

"I appreciate the concern sister, but I am feeling the fine. You do not need to keep asking me if I'm okay." They had just arrived from helping Cyborg clean up the Med Room.

"I'm sorry sister, but I was just trying to assure that you were alright. You gave me quite the scare when you...did whatever you did."

Starfire giggled. "Yes well, I do not believe that I will ever be doing that again."

"You'd better not, or I'll give you hell to pay," the dark haired girl responded. "So, what's it like?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The mark. How does it feel? Does it make you feel different from before?"

"No...not really."

"Yet?" Starfire did not respond. "Is there something I should know about?"

"...I feel, and additional closeness towards Beast Boy. It is as though I am able to feel where he is, though I have no way of seeing him."

"It must be an effect of the mark." Blackfire reached over and stroked the mark on her sister's neck. She shivered slightly, but did not protest.

"Come, we must get you ready for bed. You have had quite an exhausting day and you need your rest."

The two quickly changed and got into bed. They had just gotten into bed and cuddled up together when Starfire asked, "Sister, why are you so against friend Rose joining the yorgin?"

"...I just worry. She plays by a different set of rules than you and your friends do. I do not know if Beast Boy would be able to stand the temptation of such things."

Starfire snuggled into her sister's back. "You should not worry of such things. Beast boy is much stronger than you believe."

* * *

 **Jinx and Terra's Room**

"So, that happened."

"Yeah," the pink haired girl replied as she changed into some pajama pants. "Things got really crazy."

"So, what do you think? About Starfire mark, I mean."

"...I don't know. What should I think?"

"I don't know. I guess it all feels kind of surreal." they both laid down in their respective beds.

"Why's that?"

"Because, he marked one of us. Claimed one of us as his girlfriend and she has the mark to prove it. It's just, with what he said earlier, the gravity of what you guys are doing just hit me. You're in a harem. You're in Beast Boy's harem."

"Now wait a minute." Jinx leaned up. "You're in this with us. Or are you giving up on him?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Jinx laid back down and turned her back towards her friend. "Certainly sounded like you meant it like that."

"You know that I just meant that I just haven't told him answer yet."

"And why is that?" Jinx got back out of bed. "Why haven't you told him when we all know that you're going to agree? Or are you going to agree?"

Terra stood up as well. "Damnit Jinx, you know why I haven't said yes yet. I don't want him to feel like he's being forced into it."

"Well, you're stupid for ever thinking that he would feel that way!"

"Well I'd rather be stupid than be a creep that would take his choice away from being in a relationship." the two stared at each for long seconds. Then both flopped down on their respective beds. "Shit, this last week has been stressful."

"Who are you telling? I've been avoiding having to tell Beast Boy about his mom all week. On top of listening to Robin's morning spiels and making sure Cyborg takes care of Bumble Bee and Kid Flash. I'm wiped out."

"We should probably do something to cheer Beast Boy up a little." They both sat in silence for a while. "Hey Jinx, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I just might be. On the count of 3. 1...2...3!"

"Beach Day!" they say together as they jumped up.

* * *

 **Common Room**

"So, Starfire is okay?"

"As far as we can tell. After she necked lover boy here, she turned back to normal."

"That's good. Now Beast Boy," he said, now focussing on the green haired teen. "There was something I was trying to tell you before you had to leave. The honorary wake for your mother is being held in a few days. I've already got a replacement Titan on the way to cover for you. Cyborg will drop you off at Dayton Industries on his way to drop Bumble Bee and Kid Flash back at Titans East."

"Okay. Thanks man. And sorry about blowing up at you like that."

"Not a problem. I definitely deserved it. So yeah, we're cool."

"Thanks. I think I need to hit the sack. Today has been stressful." He made a movement to turn off the communicator, when Robin stopped him.

"Leave it on. I need to speak with Ravager. Alone." Beast Boy looked between the two. Rose nodded her head and and he left.

"So traffic cone, what's up?"

Robin ignored the nick name. "I want you to know I don't trust you being there."

"What a surprise."

"However, I need you to be there to watch out for Beast Boy. If Slade and whoever he's working for are targeting Beast Boy and you and Terra are the only one's who'd be able to know what to watch out for."

"Sounds like you're in quite a pickle."

"I am. But I know how to fix it. You follow the code, don't you."

Rose smirked. She liked where this was going. "What do you think? Listen, I'm a professional. So yes, I follow the code. Any contract I take will be completed."

"Good. I'd like to contract to protecting Beast Boy."

"$50 a day."

"...That's much cheaper than I thought."

"Well, let's say I'm offering you a special discount." _'For additional benefits.'_

"Okay, that will work. I'll send the paperwork and the first payment tomorrow."

"All right. Bye." She turned off the communicator without waiting for his response. "Time to go cash in one of those benefits."

* * *

 **The Next Morning-Beast Boy's Room**

Beast Boy woke up to the sound of his communicator going off. He sighed as he tried to pick himself up, but found his arm pinned. The last night had been filled with nothing but nightmares. He looked over and sighed. Apparently, with the med room in presumed disrepair, Rose had decided that his bed would be the best choice to sneak into. ' _So, this is how many times I an wake up to girls in my bed without reacting. To be honest, I thought it would take a lot more.'_ He softly pulled his arm free of her grasp, grabbed his communicator, and snuck out of the room. Before he answered he put on a happy face. "Beast Boy here. What's up?"

"Mandatory meeting on the roof. Right now. Hurry up."

"Okay, be there in a sec." He opened the door and walked to the sleeping woman. He softly shook her shoulder. "Hey Rose. It's time to get up."

The girl woke up and stretched. "Hey Kid. Kinda surprised you're taking me being in your bed so well."

"Yeah, well, I think after last night, nothing will catch me off guard. So come on. They're expecting us on the roof."

They hurried to the roof, where they found a happy looking Starfire and Cyborg, an unconcerned looking Blackfire, an aggravated Raven, and tons of pool toys. On top of said pool toys, was grinning sorceress and a blonde geomancer, who was hiding behind her. "Beach Day!"

"Hooray! This is most wondrous news."

"Yeah, so not happening."

"Why not Rae? It sounds like fun."

"No. Just, no."

"Please, come with us Raven. Please with the chocolate strawberries on top."

"I said that it's not happening."

"Please, Rae. For me." Beast Boy reached out and stroked her hand. And then she felt it. _Him._ She could feel all that Beast Boy was hiding underneath the surface. She sighed. As much as she wanted to help Best Boy right now, she really, _really_ didn't want to go to the beach.

"...Fine."

"Yay!" the rest shouted.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter: The Obligatory Beach Episode! Please Review!**


	15. Obligatory Beach Episode

**The Roof**

"Okay! So now that we managed to get Raven to agree, now we have to figure out who's staying here in order to watch our two resident delinquents!" yelled Jinx.

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Terra.

"Well let's see. Beast Boy is excused, because I said so. Raven just agreed to go, so there's no way we're letting her get out of it. Rose and Blackfire can't do it, since they're not official Titans. We need Starfire to watch Blackfire. Me and Terra are in charge of this mission so that just leaves..."

"Me," Cyborg deadpanned.

"Thanks for volunteering, Cyborg!" said Jinx.

"Wait just a minute! That's not fair! I've got basically get no screen time and now I'm gonna be shafted into the corner. There's no way that's happening."

"Sorry Cyborg, but someone has to be responsible here, and it's not going to be us!" Jinx and Terra started to push Cyborg back to the door, his feet dragging the whole way. They had got him to the door, but he then grabbed the frame.

"No way! Do you see the title of this chapter? There's no way I'm missing a chance to hit on sweet beach hunnies!"

Jinx and Terra continued to try to push him into the building, but to no avail. "We have no idea what you're talking about, but we could use a little help here!"

 ** _"Don't worry. I got this."_**

Suddenly, as if by magic, grease began to coat Cyborgs's fingers and he started to slip. He held on to the frame as hard as he could, but it didn't stop him from gradually losing ground. He could tell where this was going. "At least give me a part where I sound badass in the fic."

 ** _"Don't worry. I got you, but this ain't that part."_**

Cyborg continued to slip until he was finally lost his hold. He fell down the stairs, spinning all the way. Jinx and Terra wiped their brows and dusted their hands. "Thanks disembodied voice! You saved us a lot of trouble. Now then-" Jinx turned around to see Starfire hiding in Blackfire's chest, while Beast Boy had jumped into Raven's arms. Rose had readied her sword. "What's wrong with you guys?"

Raven raised her eyebrow. "A disembodied voice that we can all hear and is able to conjure magic with just a thought is talking to us and you're not concerned?"

"Sister, I am afraid."

"Well, now that you say it like that, it is a bit concerning."

 ** _"Don't worry. After this you won't ever hear from me again."_**

"What are you talkin-" suddenly they all froze and shook there heads. None of them had any idea about what was happening. "What's going on?" Jinx looked around. "And why is Beast Boy in your arms?"

"I don't know. Beast Boy, what _are_ you doing in my arms?"

He looked at her sheepishly and climbed down. "I'm not quite sure. It just seemed like something really scary just happened, but I don't remember what it was."

"I, too, had this feeling. Should we be concerned?"

"Typically, I'd say yes, but today we have more important things to do."

"Like what?" asked Blackfire.

They all looked at her incredulously. "BEACH DAY" all except Raven yelled.

 **On the Beach**

Beast Boy sat there and stared at the ocean. He was in a pair of white trunks with red flowers on them. He had gotten there earlier in order to set up. _'I wonder what Mom would have said if I had the chance to tell her about this. I mean, I'm at going to be at the beach with six girls, three of them being my girlfriends.'_ Beast Boy shook his head. _'I can't think about that now. I got to stay focused.'_ He looked over towards the Tower, noticing shapes flying toward him. _'Now more than ever.'_ The girls were arriving.

Jinx and Terra were the first to touch down, them jumping from from a boulder that Terra was piloting. Jinx had on a white, pink polka dotted bikini with skirted bottoms, while Terra was wearing a black crop top with yellow boy shorts. Jinx smirked at the green teen and he turned away. She quickly ran and grabbed him from behind. " What's wrong, Beastie? Why aren't you looking at us?"

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Uh, I just thought the ocean was looking really beautiful today."He tried to ignore the fact that Jinx's small breasts were digging into his back.

Jinx pulled him further into him and nodded her head towards Terra. She sighed, but acquiesced. Beast Boy found his armed wrapped up by the blonde haired Titan. He looked over to her and his heart almost melted at the sight of her nervous baby blue eyes. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah T?"

She looked down. "How do you think we look?"

Beast Boy slowly reached over and grabbed her chin, bringing her eyes back to his own. "I think you both look beautiful," he said with conviction.

She gave him a small, but honest smile in response.

"Aw, sister! Do you not think they look adorable?"

"I have many thoughts abut them right now, and adorable isn't one of the first."

"Aw, Nyte, why must you behave this way? You have already given him permission to court me."

"Hey Beast Boy." He could feel jinx's smile in his back. "It seems the rest of the girls are here."

"Yup."

"Are you ready?"

"Not at all."

"Good!" Though their combined efforts, Jinx and Terra turned the animorph towards the other girls.

Starfire was wearing a red, pink, and orange floral print bikini top. He was unable to see her bottoms due to her cover up, also floral print, with an enticing slit drawn up her right leg. Rose was wearing boy shorts like Terra's but feared a crop top with her larger assets would be too much for him to had instead chosen to wear a simple black and orange triangle top. Blackfire had had a similar idea. She wore a simple black and purple tankini, the fabric alternating colors in the shape of triangles, her midriff left bare. Unfortunately, while modest, it did nothing to hide her long, bare legs and did little to keep her other assets from being displayed. "So, Beast Boy. What do ya think?" asked Rose.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh dah-dah-dah..."

"Oh no! Beast Boy has been infected by Falgorian worm rats! Hurry sister, we must dowse him in towlose's nectar before it is too late."

The rest of the girls raised her eyes at the two Tameraneans, but Blackfire just shook her head at them. They didn't want to know. "Sister, he has not been infected by parasites."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he heard Raven say sarcastically.

Beast Boy snapped out of it. "Uh, Rae. I can hear you, but I can't see you. Where are you?"

Starfire giggled. "She is being the shy. She is hiding behind Rose."

"I'm not hiding behind her!"

"Oh really?" Rose said. She shifted so her side was facing Beast Boy, but he was still unable to see Raven. "Most people hiding wouldn't do that."

"Shut up."

"Come on Rae. I'm sure you look as amazing as the rest of the girls."

"...Whatever." Raven brushed past the smirking woman and into the line of sight of the Beast Boy.

It was...odd for him to see her like this. The strangest thing was that she wasn't exposing much more skin. She wore a simple yellow one piece. The sides were slit. Honestly, it showed little more that her regular leotard did. But, without her cloak to cover her, to him, it felt as though she was laid completely bare in front of him and he felt as if all he had to do was reach out to...

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy snapped back into the present. Raven was blushing. Rose had a predatory smile on her face, while Blackfire had a look of disgust on her face. Starfire looked at him curiously and Terra looked at him with a nervous look on her face. And their eyes were all pointed towards the same place. _'I god. Please no.'_ Beast Boy looked down and sure enough found himself at three-quarters mast and still rising. "Eep!" Beast boy tried to cover himself with both hands, but both were still tangled in the arms of their new resident Titans.

Jinx looked over his shoulder. "Aw, did not so little Beastie get excited. I guess you really can't help it, since we're all so hot."

"Then how about I cool him off." Terra and Jinx recognized that voice and detached themselves from Beast Boy and none too soon. Almost as soon as they released him, a dark tendril of magic grabbed him and flung him into the ocean.

Rose saw how far she tossed him. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" she asked Raven and then saw her face. With no cloak to hide behind, the fact that her whole face was as red a Starfire's hair. She smirked at her. "Ah, to be young and innocent again."

"You want to join him?"

Rose just laughed at her.

Fortunately for him, Beast Boy was an animorph. Just a quick change and he was back at the sides of his lovely ladies.

At this point, Terra and Jinx were burying him in the sand. Starfire had taken off her cover skirt and was tanning beside her sister. Rose was on the grill cooking, while Raven was reading under a parasol, trying to avoid the sun and, more importantly, anyone seeing her dressed like this. "I still don't know why I have to wear this stupid thing."

"You asked for the swimsuit I had that showed the least amount of skin. I only own three of them." Jinx smirked and leaned over to Beast Boy. "though if that was your reaction when she was just wearing that, I have no idea how you would have responded if she wore my other one."

Terra scoffed. "That thing wasn't a swimsuit. It was a few steps away from being naked." She looked down and saw the uncomfortable face that Beast Boy was making. "Now stop teasing him." Terra blushed. "You keep going on like that and all of him won't be buried anymore."

Jinx's grin grew even wider. Off in distance she heard a faint shout. "Oh, Terra. You naughty girl." Terra blushed even harder.

The faint yelling grew louder. _'That voice sounds familiar,'_ thought Terra.

"Okay guys. Lunch is in twenty!" yelled Rose.

"Thanks Rose!"

The yelling grew even louder. _'It can't be.'_ Terra stood up. "I got to go check up on something. Be right back."

"I'll go with you," Jinx volunteered.

"I'll be fine on my own."

"Yeah, remember the last time you said that."

"On second thought, some company sounds lovely."

Beast Boy started to try to get up. "I'll come with too."

Jinx snapped her finger and he stilled. "Nuh uh. You're going to stay right there. "

Beast Boy tried to get up again but he failed. He struggled to raise himself, even trying to shift, but his body wouldn't listen to his commands. "Jinx, let me up."

"Just stay right there like a good boy and we'll be back for you by lunch."

Beast Boy gave up. "Fine."

Terra and Jinx strolled down the beach, following the sound of the shouting. When they reached the epicenter, Terra was shocked by what she found. There stood Dionne and Amber, her best friends from Murakami High school. Dionne was wearing and striped rainbow colored halter bikini while Amber was wearing simple whit one piece. They were both yelling at a teenage guy wearing a large metal suit. The guy reached toward the ginger girl when a wall of sand flew up between them. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing with my friends?!"

The three teens looked over to who was speaking. The two girls jaws dropped, for before them stood their friend, who had disappeared from their lives about a week ago. The guy simply saw an attractive blonde. "Well hello, beautiful. I was just offering to let these two girls enjoy my company during their stay at the beach. However, I feel like a babe like you are much more deserving of my time."

The two Titans grimaced at his advances. "First of all ew. Second of all, gross. Third, I'm taken"

"Then dump the guy. There's no way he's as good as me."

"Yeah, not gonna happen. What is gonna happen though, is you leaving these two girls alone."

"Yeah, and whose gonna make me?"

Terra looked into his eyes, her own burning a bright yellow. "Me!" The sand exploding from under him, enveloping the teen and trowing him off his feet. By the time the sand had calmed down, the teen and his suit's upper half were completely buried in the sand. Terra grabbed both of her friends hand and dragged them away, both still awestruck by what they had just see. Jinx looked over to the lower half. She took a sign ut of nowhere and set it on him. it said _'Do not Disturb.'_

"Are you two okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" The two girls just gaped at the blonde. "You're alright, right?"

Finally, one of the two snapped out of it. It was Dionne. She raised her hand, pulled it back, and slapped Terra as hard as she could. And this was a girl who had taken karate since she was nine. Terra fell on her butt as a result of the blow. She sat there, staring at the African American girl. "How could you?" Dionne whispered.

"Why'd you-"

"How could you just disappear like that!? No call. No email. No text. You just up and disappear off the face of the earth! We were worried sick about you!And now you just show up out of no where on the beach with some pink haired trollop."

Amber nudge her in the side. "Dionne, that's Jinx. You know, from the Teen Titans."

Dionne looked at the pinkette who continued to say nothing. Her face hardened s she put the facts together. "This is about Beast Boy, isn't it. He kidnapped and brainwashed you into thinking you're that girl he's looking for. Well, I'll show him. I bet he has to be close."

Terra jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Guys, it's not like that at all."

"He was telling us the truth then," Amber almost whispered. That stopped them both in their tracks. "Was it all a lie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was it all just a game of pretend for you? The time we spent hanging out. The times we did homework together. The sleepovers. Was it just you pretending?"

"Amber. The reasons why I moved here, the reasons why I transferred to Murakami might have been lies, but everything we did there, the fun we had, it was all me. The real me. Please, believe me."

Dionne didn't respond. She just grabbed Amber's arm and dragged the away from the two Titans. Terra flopped down on the hot sand, the palms of her hands rubbing her eyes as she groaned. "Fuck, I'm bad at social shit."

Jinx flopped down beside her. "Yeah, you kinda are."

Terra took her hands off her eyes and looked at her roommate. "Why didn't you help me?"

"Do you honestly think that me saying anything would have helped you there?"

Well, at least I'm not the only one here."

"What do you mean? Girl, you are in a class all our own."

"Well. I didn't leave my boyfriend stuck in the sand with no way to gt out." Jinx jumped up and ran back, while Terra gave a little giggle. _'Well, former life has gone to shit, but at least my new one has its high points.'_

Beast Boy was pretty upset when Jinx finally got back to the camp. Unfortunately for him, all Jinx had to do was pout a little and make him look into her big, pink eyes and he was putty in her hand. The others had finished lunch while he was in the ground, so he got to eat now. He lifted his veggie burger to his mouth and "Beast Boy?"

He sat the burger down. "Yeah, Star?"

"If it would not be too much trouble, would you rub the lotion of tanning on me? I do not wish for my back to burn."

"Sure thing." Beast Boy went over to the orange skinned alien and grabbed the bottle that was right next to her. He squirted the white liquid onto his hands and started to rub it into her shoulders. He rubbed her shoulders in small shoulders with his hands slowly descended, taking his time with each small section of her back. His hands moved in between her shoulder blades and applied a firm pressure there. It was then that he heard Starfire make a noise. "Star, I'm not being to hard, am I?"

"Uh, n-no Beast Boy. P-please continue."

Beast Boy reapplied the lotion on his hands and set back to work. He rubbed the cool liquid into her skin until the bottom of his hands hit the knot of her bikini. He was going to raise his hands before her voice stopped him.

"Do not worry. I will take care of that," she said as she reached back with one hand and undid it. She then returned to cradling her head.

Beast Boy swallowed hard at the now technically half naked princess. "Uh, maybe someone else should take over."

Rose walked over and slung her arm over his neck. "Why you feeling so shy lover boy? Besides, you promised princess down there you'd help her out, and I know you're not one to break your word." She took her arm off him. " Now get back to work because I'm next."

Beast Boy's hands now continued past the are where that fateful piece of string had been. He heard a dull thumping sound, but just thought it was his heart. _'It's so weird. I-I know that their isn't a real difference between how she was and how she is now. But the fact that if I wanted to, I could just nudge her and see them...'_ Beast Boy shook his head, trying to clear it of his lusty thoughts. It also wasn't helping that as his hands continued their methodical pace down her back, the more Starfire began to moan at the work they were doing.

"Gah!" she squeaked as he worked out a particularly deep knot.

The green superhero flushed. "Please don't do that."

"I-I will try." _'Goodness. I will have to request this of Beast Boy more often. Oh my! That-that feels too good!'_

At this point, Rose noticed a guy in some sort of metal suit was making his way over to their group. The strange thing was, the suit wasn't moving smoothly, its motions were jagged and forced. Rose looked over to Raven, but saw the girl was trying her best not to look in that general direction, while Jinx had just joined her under the parasol. _'Well, if they're not concerned, so I won't be either.'_

His hands had reached her mid back and were his ears were deaf to everything but the noises the red heads was failing to keep from coming out of her mouth. His hands started to shake little as they approached Starfire's shapely rear. _'Maybe I could just sneak a finger under there. Just play it off as an accident. Wait, no. I can't be think-'_ His thought process was disturbed as he was hastily plucked into the air. Beast Boy sat suspended in the air, still dazed by the sudden shift, now face to face with Adonis.

"Little man, I think that's a little too much woman for a midget like you to handle. Why don't you let a real man take it from here."

Starfire looked up, confused as to why her boyfriend's magic hands had left the contours of her back. She was surprised to see a man in a robot suit harassing her beau.

He flung Beast Boy a few feet away. Unfortunately for him, there was now an angry Tameranean right behind him. She took the robot suit by the shoulders and tore the back apart, allowing her to pull the teen male out. She then faced him towards the ocean pulled her foot back and punted him to the sea. She then grabbed the remains of the robot suit and crushed it until it was in the shape of a very small box. While this was happening, Beast Boy tore his head out of the sand. He turned around expecting to have to show Adonis a thing or two about being a man. Instead, he found himself looking at the largest (and first) set of bare breasts in his entire life. And so, it will surprise no one that he immediately got a nose bleed and passed out, his face flushed. Meanwhile, Starfire had finished taking her frustrations out on the destroyed machine. She turned back to her mate, but was surprised to see him bloody and passed out. "Oh no, Beast Boy! What happened?"

"What happened? Girlie, the boy just caught sight of some fine Tameranean architecture and couldn't handle it."

Starfire was just confused. "What? Where? And why would that put him in this state?"

"Star, just hurry up and put your top back on," Jinx said, just as flush as Beast Boy was. Raven wasn't far behind.

Starfire looked down and noticed how exposed she was. _'Luckily, sister is still asleep.'_ Starfire quickly put her bikini top back on, her face now red as well.

Beast Boy and Raven were now sitting on the blanket, the parasol put away now that the sun was setting. Terra had made her way back some time after Beast Boy's incident, and moved the poor(read blessed) boy to the blanket with the team's original sorceress of the team. "So, where'd everybody go?"

"They went to go get supplies for dinner. Apparently, it's a must."

"Sweet." Beast Boy looked over to Raven. He subtly put his hand on top of hers. "You know Rae, It was really cool of you to hang out with us here. I know the beach really isn't your thing, so I appreciate the effort."

"It's no big deal," she responded, though there was a noticeable blush on her face. "Though there is one big reason I decided to do it."

"And why's that?"

This time, Raven turned towards Beast Boy. "How much are you holding back?"

Beast Boy knew there was no point in hiding the truth from her. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Beast Boy, you touched and empath. Besides, I felt so much of you today, much more than I usually do. So what's going on."

"It's the drug Rose injected me with. The one good thing about the Beast is that he's the collection of all my more primal emotions. Anger. Jealousy. Lust. All wrapped up in a neat little package. Whatever she dosed me with, it made the Beast loosen its grip on things. Before, it small precise strikes of those emotions. Now it's like a battering ram on me."

"Beast Boy, you need to stop hiding things like this from us. We care about you and just want to keep you okay. And it's okay to feel those things. You just need to find the proper way to let it out. Even I have my mirror where I can just let go sometimes."

Beast Boy grinned. "Really Rae. You let loose in the mirror."

"Yeah. Why?"

"Haha, I'm just surprised that you told me about the secret place where you "relieve stress". Really, I didn't think you had it in you to be so bold."

Raven blushed. "Shut up."

"Haha." Beast Boy looked up at the stars. "You know Rae, if someone would have told me a few weeks ago that'd we'd be talking like this, I would have told them that they were crazy."

"Well life is full of surprises." Raven looked up at the stars as well, as her grip on Beast Boy's hand tightened. "And sometimes it's not so bad."

Adonis dragged himself out of the ocean. He coughed up slight amounts of salt water and collapsed on the beach. "Screw those damn Titans," he said while gasping for breath.

"So, I take it that they are the reason you are in this state?"

Adonis whipped around. Standing above him was a man about 6 feet tall in a black and orange mask. "And what's to you?"

"Quiet boy. I am here to give you an opportunity."

"An opportunity? What kind of opportunity?"

"I have access to some certain technology. This technology will not only be used to upgrade your suit, but will also put you at an advantage against them."

"Yeah, and what could I have to do for you? No one would offer this for nothin'."

"You won't have to do anything. All you have to do is wait to attack until I instruct you to."

Slade reached out his hand. Adonis thought for a moment and then took it.

 **A/N: I swear, somehow my fun chapters always end up the longest. Please Review.**


	16. Mommy!

"Time is running short. I assume you that you have acquired the final necessity." The villain hidden in the shadows, so far only known as Dan, asked. He was speaking to his mercenary through a video conference.

"It was acquired yesterday. It is currently being prepped and will be ready on time," Slade responded.

"Very good, Mr. Wilson. And what of the other parts?"

"The other units have already been set in place and all utilities have already been installed. All is ready for the plan."

"Excellent."

"I also have more to report."

"What is it?"

"It seems that some of the females have formed a greater attachment to the target." Pictures of Terra, Raven, Jinx, Starfire and Rose appeared on the mastermind's screen.

"What is your daughter doing there? I thought I ordered you to have her disabled."

"She is. She is severely wounded and with the Macedonian silver implanted in her body, Raven would be unable to heal her. She is no threat at this point."

"I see. What is the nature of this relationship between them?"

"It seems as though, through some Tameranean rite, the females have entered a romantic relationship with the target."

Dan thought for a moment. "This has no significant impact on the plan. I expect reports every 8th hour until the plan is ready to commence."

"Understood." The connection cut off.

Dan smiled a bent smile. "This is perfect. This is better than I could have expected. Now my plan will work all the better."

 **Titans Tower-4:20 A.M.**

Terra woke up with a start. Jinx was shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Wake up!"

Terra grabbed her arms. "Jinx, I'm awake. You can stop now."

"Sorry. It's just seemed like you were having a bad dream."

"A bad dream...yeah, I just had a bad dream. All I need to do is go get some water." Terra got up from her bed. Jinx didn't think that was all that was going on, but decided not to say anything. Terra left their room and headed towards the kitchen. There, she ran into the person she had expected. "You felt it too, huh."

"No way I couldn't feel it. What do you think he's up too?" Rose asked her fellow former disciple. Terra walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass. She got some water out of the fridge and poured it in. She drank until the water was gone.

"I don't know, but nothing good can come of it."

Rose scoffed. "Of course it can't."

"He'll probably make his move on that day, you know."

"Yeah, I'll be ready for it." She walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. She drank straight from the carton.

"That's so gross."

"Please. Like you didn't use to do it yourself."

"I only did it with my stuff!"

"But you still did it." Rose finished off the carton and threw it away.

"Whatever. Besides that, why are you wearing that?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" The one eyed girl was wearing a blue sports bra, with plaid boxer shorts being used as pajama bottoms.

"It's fine, so long as Beast Boy or Cyborg don't see you running around in it."

"Whatever." Rose walked towards the door. She stopped at the doorway. "Speaking of the green guy, why haven't you given him his answer." Terra, who had been pouring another glass of water into her cup, looked over to the one eyed girl. "Don't give me some bullshit about not being ready or whatever horse shit you've been telling the rest of them. I want the truth." Terra still said nothing. "Tch, Fine. Be like that. Just don't wait too long. Pretty soon, he may be taken by someone whose actually decisive, rather than some scared little girl. By the way, it looks like you got a mess to clean up." Rose walked out of the room. Terra looked down and saw that she hadn't stopped pouring the water. It had dribbled all the way to the floor.

"Son of a bitch."

"We finally got a hit."

"A hit on what Rob?" Cyborg, Robin, Jinx, and Rose were all at the meeting.

"Langdon Cobb. I finally got some information on his whereabouts."

"Really? What'd you find?"

"Apparently, Langdon Cobb is an alias he uses. His real name is Mike Evans. He has a small home 50 miles outside of Steal City."

"That's great! Now we can try to figure out whose behind all this."

"We'll be heading out in tomorrow. Cyborg, I want you to meet us there while you're dropping Kid Flash and Bumble Bee off."

"So, what are our defensive plans? That's the same day that the target will be most vulnerable."

"We should be fine on that front. I'm not expecting much physical resistance from Evans. Me and Titans East will be able to handle him. Raven, Starfire, Jinx, and Blackfire will remain here. If you send an alert while Cyborg is still in route to us, then he'll be able to reroute back to you guys. Even if he attacks while he's picking us up, between you, Terra, and the rest of the Doom Patrol, you should be able to hold them off until we or Raven arrive with the others."

"And what of the extra person you're sending to back us up?"

"She'll be arriving tonight."

"Okay, well then-" suddenly, they all hurt a faint noise. It almost sounded as if someone was...screaming.

"Well, we need to go check that out. Talk to you later boss man."

Jinx turned off the monitor as the rest walked out of the room. They all followed the noise to its origin: Beast Boys room. There, Blackfire, Terra, Raven, and Starfire were already peeking in.

"What's going on with the green bean?" asked Cyborg.

"We don't know. For some reason, he's just staring at the calendar and screaming."

"...I sense a great deal of worry and apprehension coming from him, along with...an emotion that I have felt, but have not been able to truly name."

"...That's self-loathing Starfire," Raven answered, confused about how Starfire was able to sense the emotions coming off Beast Boy so easily.

"So, has anyone at least tried to go see what's wrong with him?" asked Jinx. They all kind of stared at her blankly. "So no one has." They all looked at each other. "I'm can't believe you guys are so stupid." Jinx pushed open the door to her still screaming boyfriend.

She sat down neck to him and grabbed his face, turning it toward her. She forced his mouth closed and pulled his head into her small bosom. Beast Boy's face slowly started to relax. Then something strange happened. For whatever reason, it felt like some invisible pressure that was on them had started to relax its grip on them. Jinx slowly started to stroke his head and the green teen started to purr at her affections. There was only one thought that went threw those girls. _'Kawaiii!'_

"So , what had my hubby in a terror this morning?"

Beast Boy looked up at her. "I forgot that today is Ma Whittman's birthday."

"What, did you forget to get her a present? All you have to do is swing by a store and grab her something. It will fine."

"I remembered to get her a present. The only problem is that she's going expect me to bring my girlfriend along with me."

Jinx giggled. "Is that all? All you have to do is bring me, and Raven, and Starfir...oh." Jinx face fell. "Ohhhh." If it were possible, Jinx's face would have paled.

"What is the matter with them?"

Raven sighed. "Starfire, you said that situations like ours are rare on your home world but, people accept it, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, on earth, it is not normally accepted, particularly in the country we are in. It is treated as a perverse act. Even people who use the practice religiously are often looked down upon."

"Ah, so Beast Boy is worried that the Ma Whittman will react unfavorably to the knowledge that he has acquired many of the mates."

They all nodded. Then, Rose walked in. "Is that all? Man, you're such a pansy."

"What the hell Rose? That is a perfectly rational fear."

"It would be Jinxy, if he was only a few days in. However, you've been at this for about two weeks now. This would have had to pop up before now." Rose grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him to her face. "What would you have done if some guy had been hitting on them on the beach. Or if they went out to chat and some asshole was flirting with them." He didn't respond verbally, but they could here a low rumble coming from his throat. "That's what I thought. Now, you were prepared to mark one of them already, right." Beast Boy gave a curt nod. "Well, if you're man enough to mark them as yours, then you should be man enough to tell other people the same."

"Yeah! I have nothing to worry about, let's go!" Beast Boy grabbed Jinx, and tore off towards the garage. The rest of the girls besides Blackfire and Rose were in hot pursuit. Rose made it a point to grab Terra's arm before she got to far.

"What the fuck, Rose?"

"You don't need to go. This is an event for Beast Boy and his girlfriends. Of which, you are not one of. So go sit your blonde ass down somewhere." Terra pulled Rose's hand off of her shoulder and glared at the older girl. The older girl stared just as hard back at her. She then sighed and started back to her and Jinx's room, feeling defeated.

Blackfire watched the interaction between the two. "It's not often that you're hard on someone like that."

"Girl needs to learn to decide and take what she wants. I don't know how long the Kid will wait for her, and I don't want her to be too late."

Blackfire gave a wry chuckle. "I like you so much better when you're like this: straight forward and brutal."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, you're typically only like this when you're drunk. Any other time, you're just playing a game."

Blackfire raised her hand to the right side of Rose's face and her lips gave a light brush on Rose's cheek. Her lips began to slowly ghost down the side of Rose's face, and down her neck. When she got to Rose's pulse point, she gave a light nip at the vein. At that point Rose pushed her away. "Dammit doll. You can't do stuff like that to me."

"Oh? You've never bee able to resist that move before."

"Not that I've ever wanted to."

"So, what's changed?"

"Nothing much. I'm just devoted to a goal."

"Really, and what goal is that?"

Rose gave a cocky grin. "The next person I fuck will be that green bean pole that just left." Blackfire pulled away sharply. "Sorry, doll. He just does something for me that I never expected anyone could." Five seconds later, Blackfire was strutting away, while Rose was sitting against the wall with a lump on her head, all while keeping the same cocky grin.

"Beast Boy got here! And he brought girls!" yelled a tiny boy who had opened the door for the teen heroes.

"Dang it squirt. You didn't have to yell that part," Beast Boy scolded. The boy just laughed and ran back towards the party.

"It's about time he got here. Tell him to get in here."

The green teen swallowed hard and turned back towards the door. However the three super powered females he saw meant retreat was not an option. He robotically marched down the hall, into the main foyer.

It was a modest party. Tables had been set up with white plastic tablecloths, with patterns of red and blue streamers circling around to create a border. To hand made banners saying "happy birthday" spanned above the door to the hall and the one that led to the back, where majority of the children were currently residing. Confetti on the floor told of a time when the children were inside and fervently celebrating their foster mother's birthday. On the largest table, sat what remained of the a large cake. Many former foster children sat around, casually discussing what had been happening in their lives with one another or beginning to clean up the mess the party had created. However, Beast Boy had no time to take any of this in; the second his face passed the threshold of the hall, his ear was grabbed and twisted, and her was being dragged into the room.

"Where were you?! I told you that the party started at 2 o'clock sharp!"

Raven, Jinx, and Starfire followed them into the room. Raven stared as her boyfriend was chastised by an older woman. Raven looked around. No one was reacting to the scene of a world known hero being reprimanded. In fact, many of the people in the room were either acting as if nothing was happening or smiling wryly at the scene. Jinx was standing there awkwardly beside her, while Starfire had taken to talking to one of the few children left in the room. She was about to interject when a young woman grabbed her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Raven was put off by the woman's forwardness. "And why's that?"

"If you did, she wouldn't hesitate to give you an earful too. Besides, it's never a good idea to piss off your boyfriends mother before you even said hello."

Raven blushed. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Please, your stutter gave you away. You either are his girlfriend or want to be his girlfriend. How cute. I always thought you two would make a cute couple. So which is it?"

"Uh-"

"Isabella, shouldn't you be watching the younger ones?!" It seemed as though Ma Whittman had finished her discussion with Beast Boy and had noticed the three women that he had entered with. "Hello, girls." Isabella made a hasty retreat to the door.

Starfire came away from the girl she was talking with. "Greetings Ma Whittman. Merry day of birth!"

"Uh, happy birthday ma'am," Jinx said.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you dears." She turned back towards Beast Boy. "I was only expecting you to your girlfriend with you. Yet she seems to be the only girl from the Titans that you _didn't_ bring with you."

The teen was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Amelio was here earlier. He had to head back to his shop, but he specifically mentioned a white haired girl that you had brought to the store. I was under the impression that you two were in some sort of relationship, even though he denied it."

"He was telling the truth. She was just a friend."

"Oh really. Well, then, which one of these lovely ladies are your girlfriend. Or are all three?" She gave a chuckle. When she stopped, the silence between the five of them was deafening. "Beast Boy...?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Is that what's happening between you and these girls?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmph. I'd like to have a discussion with the three of you. In private. Is that alright?" She didn't wait for them to respond. She just headed towards the hallway. The three teen girls looked at each other and followed. They were lead upstairs and into what they could only assume was the woman's room.

"So, you all are in a relationship Beast Boy?"

"Uh, yes we are," Jinx responded.

"And how did this happen?" They gave the women a brief rundown of the events before their coupling. "So you all agreed to be apart of this."

"Yeas ma'am."

"Hm. Well then, I have a question for you girls. And look me in the eye as you answer." The three complied with her words. "Do you really care for him in that way? Would you be able to carry on as a normal couple, even with the hardships you all will face for being with him. I know the things they will say about you will not be very pleasant. And if you find out that the relationship isn't working out, will you let him down easy and not tear out his heart?"

"Yes," all three answered at the same time. They stared into the eyes of the woman and not a trace of doubt was found there. The woman smiled at the three of them.

"Fine. You all have my blessing."Jinx and Raven looked at her, perplexed, while Starfire flew over to the woman and embraced her.

"Oh, thank you! I know this will bring tremendous ease to mate Beast Boy's heart."

"Really? That easy?"Jinx asked.

"Listen. I know what kind of business you guys are in. I can't say that I approve completely of what you're are doing, but you girls answered the only questions I have for any girl any of my boys would bring home. So I have no choice but believe that will do as you say. Besides You all seem like nice girls. I'd rather someone who cares about him as much as you do to watch him out there. Now tell me more about yourselves."

"Uh, shouldn't we tell Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"No. Something you girls will learn, sometimes you should let boys sweat a little. Makes him easier to handle."

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

"I can't believe you guys left me down there. I was afraid that she was make you guys break up with me."

"Oh, Beast Boy, you don't have to worry about that. She would have had to offer us a lot more money for us to leave you."

"Wait, what."

"But Jinx, she did not offer us any of the money."

"I was just joking Star."

"About time you guys got back. So, how was it?" Rose asked as they entered they entered the commons. She, Terra, Blackfire, and Argent were all playing cards. Argent and Rose had knots on their heads.

"It went fine," Raven replied. "What happened to you two?"

"This Blackfire is a bounce," said Argent.

Rose sighed. "All I did was suggest that we play strip poker instead of Bullshit. Argent agreed, but Blackfire flew off the handle on us."

"Hmph. Serves you right," said Raven.

Rose smirked. "Beast Boy doesn't seem to think so."

They all looked at him. His eyes were glazed over at the thoughts of what he could have walked in on. The majority of the room blushed. "Beast Boy!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Now that the semester(and all the homework that comes with it) has ended I can turn my attention back to this. I just wanted to give you guys an update on what's happening. The way I have things planned, there will only be about 2-4 more chapters of Green Days and then I'll make the next section of the story. The reason I'm splitting it up is because I've probably been pushing the T-rating as far as I could and the next section will have to be rated M. That said, I wanted the people who don't want to read stuff like that to have a valid spot to end. If all goes as planned, it should come out sometime in July. I hope you guys enjoy! Please Review!**


	17. Start the Operation

Beast Boy stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his tie. It just wouldn't stop turning out crooked. Rose, who had continued to stay in his bed after her initial sneaking in, had moved to Jinx and Terra's room in order to prepare for the memorial service as well. He was wearing black slacks, a purple dress shirt, and black and purple striped tie. His suit jacket, actually clean, was sitting on his bed. On his desk sat a solitary ring; a holo-ring.

Elasti-girl and Rita Dayton were the same person. However, in the public eye, it was a running joke in the right circles about how much the two looked alike. The Daytons were known for being recluse but Rita was also known for her admirable generosity. In between missions on the Doom Patrol, Rita Dayton was second only to Bruce Wane in donations amounts and the amount of causes she supported. When she did go out, she was well liked and charmed many of the people she met, often convincing them to make donations to whatever causes she was championing that evening, making up for her husbands seeming disdain for his surrounding or flat out rudeness.

However, no matter how kind or charitable you are, you still can't help but make enemies. Any public knowledge of an adoption by either Steve or Rita would have put the child and the couple into the spotlight-something neither of them could afford with their line of side work. Add the fact that the child in question was the only child of world renowned biologists who had passed away and had green skin and you had a recipe for disaster. The fact that a similar looking green child would soon appear in the Doom Patrol would be too coincidental, and put their identities at risk. Therefore, the adoption of Garfield Mark Logan into the Dayton family is one of the best kept secrets in the world. His trust fund was well invested by a friend of the family and the adoption paperwork rushed through a "special" office within the U.S. government. There are so few pieces of information that link Beast Boy to Garfield Logan, even Batman himself would have trouble finding proof, if he wasn't the one in possession of certain materials, in case proving their connection was necessary.

Therefore, there is no known relation between the green hero of the Titans and the late Rita Dayton. The appearance of one of the primary members of the Titans at the funeral would be considered a distraction to the somber event and so the disguise was necessary. Beast Boy grabbed the ring and put it on. He grimaced at his new appearance, now blonde and fair skinned, the only thing staying the same was the intense green of his eyes. He hated wearing the thing. It made it feel like he hated something he had come to terms with long ago. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened an Raven ghosted her way in. Beast Boy turned around and it made the young enchantress pause. He noticed and snickered. "Surprised. And you thought I looked good in green."

She continued to float till she was right in front of him and landed. She then took his tie into her hands and straightened it. "It's not that. You may look handsome as a normal guy, but I much prefer you the way you naturally are."

He gave a small blush. "Thanks Rae."

"I just came to tell you that they're ready to take off, but this feels odd." Beast Boy tilted his head. "I from everything I've read, I feel as though I should be going with you."

"This the life we live, Rae. I wish you all could come with me, but we've got to protect the city."

"I know. I just don't like it."

Beast Boy took her into his arms and smiled genuinely. "It's cute seeing you act like this." She maintained a stoic look, but he could hear the light bulbs buzz as they got a small increase in energy flow, but he decided not to call her out on it as he released her. "So, how did you guys decide that Terra and Rose would come with me. It seems kind of weird to pick those two."

"Since those two aren't official Titans, we figured no villains would notice that they weren't here."

"Oh. I guess that makes since." Beast Boy started out of his room, expecting Raven to follow him to the T-ship.

"Beast Boy." He stopped and looked back at her. "I...I want you to be careful. We don't know why whoever killed Elastigirl did it, but they could be after the rest of the Doom Patrol as well. Which includes you."

"Don't worry Rae. The Doom Patrol will be ready. Besides, if there's trouble I know who to call." Raven rolled her eyes, but allowed a small smile as well.

 **Woods outside of Steel City- Operation in 50 min**

"We shouldn't be far from it now. Be wary of traps." Robin updated the remainder of titans East along with Kitten.

"Robby, you said that five minutes ago."

"That's because I'm worried. This all feels-"

 _"Crack!"_

The two suddenly whipped around, Robin with with boomerangs in hand while Kitten had her electro-whip. The only thing there was Menos looking at a stick below Mas' foot. Aqualad glared, while Speed just shook his head.

"Haha, lo siento."

Menos gave his brother a small smack on the back of his head. "Ten cuidado."

"Come on. Let's go." They continued through the woods. "As I was saying, this all feels a little too convenient. The day before Beast Boy is going to be most exposed, we finally get information on Evans. Things don't just fall like that by accident."

"So, why are we doing this if it is a trap?"

"Because, even if this is a trap, this might be our only chance to make some head way. There was also no chance we would stop Beast Boy from going to the memorial service, so we have to make the most of this opportunity."

 **Midway-Outside of St. Katherine Memorial Cemetery-Operation in 30 min**

St. Katherine Cemetery was one of the most well maintained grounds in the northern United States. With a lush coniferous forest surrounding it and that broke led to some smaller cliffs, the area was perfect for those who wanted to grieve in peace. Cyborg dropped them off in a clearing a short distance from the cemetery. And with a small salute he left the three to go retrieve their fearless leader. As the air settled around them, a presence made itself known.

"Hello, Garfield." Beast Boy looked over to who had spoken, just to see the man he considered a father, dressed in a suit and for one of the few times he had been with him, without his mask. His face wore a scowl.

"Mento. This is Terra and Ravager," he said as he motioned the two girls individually.

"I know who the are," Steve responded harshly.

Beast Boy was unfazed by the tone and looked around. "Where are Cliff and Lawrence?"

"They're a little ways away. They weren't comfortable with the idea of going to Rita's funeral in disguise, so I set up a live feed for them in a cabin it the woods."

"Oh. How have you guys been doing? After she...you know."

Mento bristled. "We've been fine," he answered in a harsh tone as he turned away from them. "Come on, the ceremony is starting soon." Beast Boy simply followed.

The two girls gave each other a look at Beast Boy's lack of response, surprised he seemed unfazed by the older male's tone and demeanor. Ravager shrugged her shoulders and followed them to the pavilion area.

 **Titans Tower-Operation in 10 min**

Raven, Jinx, Starfire, and Blackfire were all feeling nervous. And they should be. Somehow through worry over Beast Boy's safety and the distraction of a looming threat, they had been suckered into a game of strip poker by their temporary guest. And somehow, the New Zealander was tearing them apart. So far, the dark haired girl with red bangs had only lost her corset top and her shoes. She smiled devilishly at Raven. "What's the call, Ms. Doom and Gloom?"

Raven glared at her friend, and silently cursed her. The half demon had been losing the second worst of the four girls. She used her cloak her advantage, choosing to undress from the inside out. It was the only preventing the rest from seeing her light blue panties. _'I've got an Ace. There's already an Ace out there so I should be safe for at least this round.'_ I'll call."

"Is that right? Well next up is our dark haired lovely. You in or out?"

Blackfire scanned her hand. She and her sister were in a similar state of dress. Neither felt the need to hide their bodies, so they went without the effort to hide their bodies. Blackfire was clad in a blue sports bra and boxers while Starfire was wearing a pink with black polka dot lingerie set. _'How on earth did this happen? One second we're worried about what Slade is going to be pulling today, and the next, we're worried about be stripped nude by a horny New Zealander. Talk about some juxtaposition. Whatever, just got to focus on this hand. I've got two Kings. That should be enough to keep me clothed.'_ "I want to knock that grin off your face so I'm in too."

"Whatever you say mate. And you my red headed cobber?"

Starfire had less of a problem than most with the game they were participating in. She found the activity a pleasant distraction from her sense of dread for the day. _'I possess a jack and a queen. Hopefully, the rest of the cards will help me.'_ "I too will be in. I will find your defeat most enjoyable, friend Argent."

Argent just laughed and took a sip out a drink she had next to her. "I'm feeling you all are taking this game a little personally. It's all in good fun."

"You only say that because you're winning," Raven countered.

"Maybe. Well then, the only one left is you, Pinky."

Jinx was the one taking it on the chin, as it were. She too had taken to using her dress to hide the parts of her body that would be exposed. It had been fine at the beginning of the game when everyone was still dressed, but now that she had nothing under her skirt, it was feeling really drafty down under. Jinx especially was feeling insecure considering the women she was surrounded by. _'Shit, I can't even fold this hand. If I fold, I'd have to get naked anyway. Shit shit shit. Well, all I have is hope.'_ "I'm still in."

"Wonderful, love. Now all there is to do is flip the last two cards."

 **Mike Evans Labs-Operation in 5 m** in

Robin and Speedy infiltrated Evans' lab while the rest waited outside. The teen heroes searched through the structure but so far had come up with nothing.

"Robin, you sure that Intel was good?" Speedy asked. "'Cause at this point, this place looks like it's not even a trap. Just a waste of time."

Robin continued to look around. "There's something here, I know it. We just need to keep looking." Suddenly, Robin heard a small purr coming from the ground. "What's that?"

"It sounds something turning on. But where is it coming from?" The two headed towards the wall where the noise was coming from and felt around.

"There has to be-" Robin was interrupted by the sound of a piece of the wall collapsing in. A section of the wall made a door with stairs that descended into the earth. "Bingo."

The two proceeded downward. When they reached the bottom they entered what seemed to be in a robotics lab. "This is it." They ran to a nearby table and examined the documents there.

"What are these plans for? It looks like some kind of...energy field."

Robin felt a chill go down his spine and opened his communicator. "Tower come in. Come in!" He turned towards his allies. "No signal. We've got hurry and get top side."

The door slammed close. Behind it stood Johnny Rancid. "You aren't going anywhere, Bird Boy." Rancid's robotic raptors started to emerge from the walls. Rancid started laughing. "Operations started boys!"

 **In the T-Ship**

"Are you guys ok?!" Cyborg yelled.

"I guess," Bumble Bee answered as she rubbed her butt. The T-ship had been under fire from unknown sources and been blown out of the sky.

Kid Flash ran to his girlfriend and helped her up. "But what hit us?"

"Looks like we're about to find out," Cyborg answered as a thumping noise approached to them.

"Blaster Cannon: Online!" A flurry of shots came from the direction of the noise. The three Titans rolled out the way of the blasts. "It seems you Titans are still light on your feet after the crash. Good. It will bring more glory to the name of Atlas that way."

Atlas continued to fire at them, while the trio hid behind a cluster of trees. "Well, I guess that answers the who. Now the only question is how he knew we'd be here."

The fire rate increased and a chunk of the tree Bumble Bee was hiding behind fell and almost hit her. "We can worry about that later Sparky. For now, we got to shut that guy down."

"Right." Cyborg shifted his right arm into his sonic cannon. "You guys got my back?"

"Well, I'm sure both still pissed at you about our week of lock up," he looked at his girlfriend,wl who nodded her confirmation. "But Titans always have each other's backs," Kid Flash finished.

"Good to hear." Cyborg jumped from behind the tree and fired at the android. "Titans go!"

 **Titans Tower**

"Come on love. It's not my fault you've lost the last two hands in a row. Now give up the cloak." The last two rounds of strip poker had ended up killing Raven. She had thought she had solid hands, but had lost each time. And now, their Australian friend was trying to get her to bare it all.

"No. This is dumb and I'm not doing it." Raven got up and started to gather her discarded clothing.

Argent looped behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Come on, Lovely. It's just a bit more skin."

"I said no!" Raven threw her hand into the air, fully expecting to teleport herself out of the room. Instead, she just stood there, leaving her exposed the girls at the table. Ironically, Argent was the only one who didn't get an eyeful of Raven. When she realized she hadn't went anywhere, she quickly shifted her arms back down and her face flushed. _'What's going on? I should have teleported.'_

Suddenly, Starfire gripped her head. "Friends, I am feeling distress from my bond. There is a problem with Beast Boy!"

Argent hopped back up. "Shit ladies, get dressed! We've got a Titan to save."

The girls quickly got redressed and all except Raven headed towards the door. They stopped when they noticed that she hadn't move yet. "Raven, what's wrong? Why are just standing there?"

"My powers. They aren't working."

"What do you-" Blackfire began, before the door opened and someone punched her in the face. Argent and Starfire jumped back to see who their attacker was.

Raven curled her lips in disgust. "Oh god. How did you get in here?"

Adonis simply gave an evil smirk. His suit, this time was a good deal smaller, had a steal blue color this time. However, the real worry was the red markings at the joints, that seemed to pulsate from his chest plate outward. "Aw, don't be like that. You ladies should be happy to see Adonis."

"Yeah, like that would ever happen. How'd you get in here, anyway?" Jinx asked.

Adonis wagged his finger. "You want answers? Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."

"Ugh, he's an ass."

"He's a dead ass," Blackfire said as she picked herself off the floor. "Well ladies, it seems we'll have to take out some trash before heading out."

 **St. Katherine Memorial Cemetery**

The funeral grounds had descended into chaos around them. Slade bots had begun to appear from very direction, blasting holes in the prestigious building. While they didn't seem to be harming any of attendees, they seemed to be herding them up. Mento, Terra, Ravager, and Beast Boy were hidden behind a pew that had been flipped over.

"We've got to do something," Beast Boy snarled as he took off his jacket and made to take off his ring. Ravager grabbed his arm.

"No, we have to get the two of you out of here."

"What? You can't expect us to leave those innocents in danger!" Beast boy responded in a harsh whisper.

"Listen Beast Boy. They are after _you._ They want to kill _you._ If they find you, its all over. You are the priority here, not them." Beast Boy scowl was the only answer she received. "You're not going to back down on this, are you?" He nodded. "Fine, but we do this my way. Terra-plan 17-16." Terra nodded in confirmation of the plan. "Okay, we need to run in a way that draws attention to us. Loud, but fast. Terra's our cover." The two males nodded. "Okay, go!" she yelled as she flipped the pew towards the robots. The group ran through a hole made by the Slade bots entrance and through the cemetery. Immediately, the Slade bots started to follow them.

"Well, it seems we have there attention. Now what?" asked Mento.

"Get over the fence!" she yelled as they continued running towards the woods. The quickly made there way over the Elizabethan era fence. They had made it about 200 meters from the church when Terra stopped and turned around. Beast Boy started to stop as well but Ravager grabbed his arm. "Come on. We've got to get you up to that cabin."

"But what about Terra?"

"She's just gonna hold them off. She'll be right behind us." Rose looked at the blonde girl behind them and she gave Rose a small nod. _'She better get back too.'_

"But, but-"

"Beast Boy. the sooner we get reinforcements, the sooner we can help your friend. You holding back at this point not only a detriment to her mission, but yours as well. So move it son!"

Beast Boy gave her one last look, before he turned around and kept running deeper into the woods. Terra saw that look and gave a wry smile as she turned around. Her face twisted into grimace as the Slade bots started to jump over the fence. _'This is for him.'_ Her hands and eyes glowed a harsh yellow. She raised her hands and shoved the forward. Large pieces of earth flew from the ground and pounded into the horde of Slade bots.

Beast Boy started to hear explosions from behind him, but he didn't turn back. The three continued to rush forward. Abruptly, Ravager stopped and jumped into the air, pulling out a retractable bo staff. She was met in the air by someone wielding an identical staff. The two continued to clash while descending a shot way behind the two males. The two landed so Ravager's back was to Mento and Beast Boy. "Hello, Dad."

"Daughter," Slade blandly responded. "I'd appreciate it if you got out my way. I have work to do and my employer is already upset at the lack of...permanence in the way I dealt with you."

She slightly turned her head, making sure to keep Slade in view. "You two, get going! I'll hold him off here!"

Beast Boy nodded. "Be careful," he said as he and Mento continued their trek through the trees.

Rose turned her full attention back to her father and raised her staff. "Sorry, Dad, but I'm on the clock too."

"So be it." The two stood there or long seconds, looking for an advantage. Ravager finally decided to test the waters. "You know, the longer we take, the closer he gets to being safe."

"Safe? If that's what you call it."

Ravager was confused by his answer. "What do you mean?"

"You still haven't put together who my employer is? I'm surprised at you. Think long and hard about who it could be."

Ravager started to think had over the events of the last two weeks. It slowly began to dawn on her who the mysterious employer was. "My god."

Slade began to rush her. She met his clash firmly. "Good. You figured it out."

Beast Boy and Mento continued onward. The woods sharply turned into a clearing with a cabin in the center. Beast Boy broke into a sprint when seeing it. "Robotman! Negative Man! Come out!" Beast Boy reached the door and threw it open. Sitting on the bed, was Robotman, looking at a blank screen. "Cliff? You okay buddy?" Beast Boy gingerly shook his shoulder but all he did was collapse to the ground. "Mento! Somethings wrong with Cliff! He not-augh!" Beast Boy was suddenly flying through the air and into the nearby wall. He turned around and rubbed his head, his eyes blurry from pain, looking for the origin of the blast. He squinted at the door frame.

There stood Mento, mask and all, scowling at the teen.

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is the second to last full chapter of Green Days. Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	18. The Fight is On

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome to the last chapter of Green Days. Just to note, I did make a change to the last chapter. Originally, Aqualad was with Robin and Speedy, while now he is with Mas, Menos, and Kitten. It didn't change much.**

Blackfire charged forward, her hands and eyes glowing a vicious shade of purple. She crashed into the dark-haired villain, moving him backward a few feet, but no more. He looked her into her eyes and smirked. He then grabbed her palms from his chest and flung her down the hall. "Now ladies, you'll have to do better than that." He smirked at the remaining girls inside the room and motioned his hand in order down his suit. "I mean, look at all this man you have to satisfy. "

"All I see is half a bloke who deserves to have his head dunked inside a dunny." Argent raised her hands and blasted Adonis right in the chest. The ray of energy pushed him back, pressing him into the wall. However, after a few seconds, he began to push back against the beams, hands forward. He slowly marched towards the girls. Argent noticed this, and switched her right hand to underneath the man. The beam quickly melted through the floor and collapsed underneath him. He landed on the floor below them with a heavy thump. At this point, Blackfire had recovered and followed him downward. Argent looked back at the three women remaining, gave them a two-fingered salute, and followed them. Starfire started after the two, before her shouldered was gripped from behind. She turned around to see Raven was the one to grab her. "Friend, Raven, what is the matter? We must finish this battle quickly."

"Star, there's something more important for you to do. Somehow, Adonis or something he has is canceling out my powers and I have no idea how he's doing it. We have no idea if it will stop when we take him down or if we'll be too late by the time we do."

"Friend, as you have said, we have little time. What would you have me do?"

Raven looked over to her fellow spellcaster. "We need you to go back up Beast Boy," the pinkette replied. "Right now, you're the only one who can both find where he is and get there quickly enough. "

A loud crash was heard from the hole in the floor, causing the three of them to turn towards it. Starfire gaze then returned to the two of them. "What of the other's? Surely it would be better to rely on them to get to Beast Boy first?"

Raven gripped her arm. "Star, Adonis managed to get all the way up here without any of us noticing. If he managed to do that, then there's no way that whoever he's working for hasn't managed to delay the others." More crashes were heard from downstairs, causing the alien to turn back towards the sounds. Raven pulled her attention back to her. "Kori, you're the only one who can get there and make sure he's okay."

Starfire glanced at the hole one last time. "All right. I will go." Raven released her arm. Starfire then grabbed her arm just as hard as she was grabbed. "Please, ensure my sister will be okay when I return with our mate." Raven gave her a curt nod and that was all she needed. Starfire rushed out, flying through the main window of the room as if it wasn't there, heading towards where the distress of their bond was leading her. The Raven and Jinx watched her go, then ran towards the control panel.

"Jinx, are you able to do anything?"

"I've got nothing coming from the pipes. Does that mean anything?"

"Well, it means that whatever he's using to negate our magic is very broad magical range. Helps me determine what he's using and see if I can either find it or shut it down."

"I'll see if I can get the security system back online. Maybe I can give them support, even if I can't use any magic." Another loud clang echoed though the Tower, along with a small shaking of the building.

"We better hurry. You do not know how much I don't want to break a promise with Starfire."

Terra panted and surveyed the area around her. The land was dented with the corpses of destroyed Slade bots crushed under large stones. _'I hope they have a good landscaper. And I'm pretty sure that I wrecked any chance of return on the deposit.'_ The blonde pulled herself from the ground and turned away from the carnage she had wrought. _'Now, to make it back to the rest of them.'_ She started after her friends, until a small rock hit the back of her head. _'What the hell?'_ she thought as turned back around and there it stood. A Slade android.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me leave without a fight?" The android did not reply. It just started strutted towards her. She raised her fists. "I thought not."

Aqualad tucked and rolled underneath the snapping jaws of the robotic raptor. ' _Shit, still not there yet.'_ They had descended from the outside forest all at once, attacking Titans plus guest in a ferocious manner. They were smart, quickly isolating the heroes, though they remained within eyesight and, unfortunately for the males there, earshot.

"Twin midgets, distract these things or something. We've got to regroup," yelled the blonde. She had pulled an energy whip from her bag, and was holding her own admirably.

The two Hispanic twins stopped there running for the moment to yell, "No way!" at the girl. The two then returned to fleeing from the cruel machines.

Kitten turned to snarl at the two, and while she was distracted, one of the bots clawed at her back. She quickly made sure the bot regrets it, at it found her energy whip around its throat and smashed with a flick of her wrist. "Idiots! If we're dealing with this up here, wat do you think those guys are dealing with down there. So, help me god, if you don't start to listen, for every scratch on Robbie Poo's body is coming out of your face!" she yelled, not even caring that half her shirt was ripped.

Aqualad ignored the last part of her statement and accessed it as he continued to draw away some of the raptors. "Guys, just do what she says! We're in real deep trouble here!"

The two rolled the eyes before linking hands and announced, "Más y Menos, sí podemos!" The two took off in a blur of red and white, either tripping up or hitting the robotic dinosaurs on their way. And though it did little actual damage many of the bots turned their attention towards the tiny speedsters and tried to chase after them.

Aqualad took a dep breath as the twins lead the dinosaurs away. _'I should be close to the spot. Now, where is it? Wait a minute, there!'_ "Mas, Menos lead them over here!" The twins complied with the command and rushed towards him. As they blurred past him, Aqualad smirked at the trailing machines. "Eat this," he yelled as he motioned as if he was lifting something heavy. From the ground burst forth a large metal pipe, spewing gallons of water towards the robots. They had no time to divert their path away from the guzzling pipe, the water slamming into them, and causing majority of them to break from any mixture of being crushed, circuitry shorting out, or limbs being broken away from their bodies. Any of them that managed to avoid being broken were swiftly put down by Kitten and her whip. Aqualad then lowered the pipe back into the ground, wiped his brow, and fell to the ground. "Good times, good times."

Mas and Menos ran over to their friend. "Como estas?"

"I'm fine. Just a little winded."

"Well, since you're fine, then get your ass up. We have shit to do," snarled their charge.

The three males groaned. "We'll head down. You stay here and wait for Cyborg and the others to get here."

"Wow. I'm surprised that you literally have shit for brains. A. There's no way I'm leaving my Robby's safety to you to. B. If we got attacked here, there's no doubt that whoever is doing this probably attacked the T-ship. C. Even if Cyborg and the T-ship were in commission, it would be heading back to Beast Boy anyway. Now, come on!" Kitten marched towards the doors of the facility. The heroes gave each other a look. Aqualad dragged himself up from ground and followed the bratty female.

"Fuck that was annoying." Terra dragged herself up from the ground, panting, and looked over to the android, still intent on stopping her from progressing. She had managed to disable its leg with a well-placed strike at the knee joint. It could still move, though it had to drag its way to her. She stumbled and lightly stomped on the ground and a pillar of stone pierced its torso, leaving it immobile. "Dammit, that wasted a lot of time." She looked down at herself as she wiped the sweat from her brow. ' _At this point, these clothes are more of a hassle than anything else.'_ She grunted as she tore off the sleeves of her jacket and shirt. She looked around and grabbed a hand that was…discarded by one of the robots. She used it to cut the remains of her pants to a length more to her liking. She then cut her pants into strips and used the to cover some of the cuts around her body. She looked up and saw the elevation of the woods before her. She groaned and started trudging up the path.

The Titans located underneath the lair were not faring well. The raptors coming from the walls in the put them at a severe disadvantage. They snatched Speedy's quiver from his back, leaving him with only his bow, while also taking a small chunk from his shoulder before he smashed its head. Robin, having more experience with the machines, immediately pulled out his sword. The two bots that descended behind him from the walls tore his cape and grazed his ribs before he cut them down. Since then however, the two were being slowly herded towards the back of the room. The two ended up hiding behind the desk. And although they managed to repel any the bots that rounded the corner, it was getting harder and harder to do so. Johnny was also laying covering fire for his machines, preventing them from either surveying the room, or getting prior knowledge of when the next set of raptors were coming. "He really doesn't want us to get out of here, does he?" Speedy asked while panting.

"Not at all."

"What was on those plans anyway?"

"It was a magic siphon. It absorbs all the magic being transmitted in an area and absorbs it into a battery."

Speedy tried to peek to the side to see if anther raptor was coming from his side. He swiftly pulled his head back as another shot flew towards his face. "So, you think that they have people at your Tower with this thing? Is there some way to shut it down?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Raven or Jinx would be able to figure it out."

Rancid stopped firing. "Come on out little birdies! I just want to mess you up real bad!"

Speedy groaned. "How can you stand dealing with this asshole?"

"He's much less annoying when he's unconscious."

"I'd bet." Speedy chuckled, then winced in pain as he gripped his shoulder.

"You, all right?"

"Fine. Listen, we've got to get unpinned from here. I'll draw his fire over here, and you go after him from your end."

"Not happening. You're hurt and- "

"Exactly. I'm hurt. My draw arm is down and even if it wasn't, he has all my arrows. I'm not much use here and it'll only get harder with as this goes along."

"Speedy, are you sure about this? There's a chance… a chance that you won't make it."

He scoffed. "Well, at least this way, there's a good chance that one of us getting out. Ready?"

Robin took out a couple of his boomerangs. "Ready."

"Ok." He takes a few deep breathes. "Go!" The two flipped from their perspective sides of the table. A few raptors were about to attack from Speedy's side of the table. Speedy took his bow in his good hand and shoved it into the first raptors mouth, its teeth cutting his hand. He then pushed back driving them into one another. As Robin flipped from his side, he saw Rancid aiming his gun at Speedy. He threw one of his boomerangs, knocking the weapon from his hand. He ran over the tables towards the villain. A raptor emerged from one of the spaces between two of the tables. He spins over it, dragging the wing of his remaining boomerang, slicing through its head. He reached Rancid and hopped on top of him.

"All right Rancid, call your robots off. You're done."

"Are you sure about that Bird Boy? Why don't you look over there and then tell me how done I am?" He nodded in the direction of Speedy. Robin looked over. Speedy had managed to destroy on of the bots, but two remaining had each of his arms in their jaws. Their teeth weren't deeply in his arm, but any movement would make his arms unusable. Rancid grinned sadistically. "See that Robby boy. One word from me, and the archer's arms are toast. So, you'd better get off me real slow like and hope that I'm feeling merciful."

Robin grunted and got off the smirking villain. "That's right Bird Boy. Now turn around nice and slow." Robin complied. He felt Rancid reach down, knowing that he was reaching for his fallen weapon. "You know, I've been waiting for a long time for this moment. Ever since that weird day where that midget version of you messed with the world, I knew that this was how it would have to end. The only thing I regret is that pretty little thing upstairs won't blech!"

Robin spun around. A red line was encircling Rancid's neck, slowly dragging him away by his neck. A red and white blur ran past the two. Robin followed it, seeing it spin around the ensnared boy. When the spinning stopped, Speedy was free and being supported by Mas y Menos and the raptor were in pieces.

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me you cretin. That you're a little bitch who doesn't understand who he's messing with." Robin turned back around to see his girlfriend slowly strangling the life out of Rancid with her whip, all while berating him. He ran over to her.

"Kitten! Let him go."

"But Robbie! He tried to hurt you, and that is a crime," she tightened the lasso around his neck, "worthy of death."

"Kitten, we don't have time for that." At this point, Robin noticed the state of dress his lover was in. He swiftly ran over to the tied-up villain, knocked him out cold, spun of the remains of his cape and used it to cover the girl. "Come on. Mas, Menos give Speedy to Aqualad and go grab your T-ship. Aqualad, I need you to start on first aid for Speedy until I can get back and take over. I've got a call to make."

Raven cringed as another smashing sound was heard from below them. For the last 10 minutes, the two girls had been hearing every crash made by the battle. They had no idea if the fact that the noises were slowly approaching them was a good sign or not.

Jinx smashed her hands against the console and ran her hands through her hair. _'Who am I kidding? Of course, it's not good that they're getting closer.'_ Raven looked up and could see the frustration on the face of her compatriot. She reached over and grabbed her hand. "Calm down. We can do this."

"No, I can't. Whoever overwrote these security protocols managed to write one hell of a worm. Every time I move to the next section, the section before gets rewritten. I can't even tell where the root of it is or where it came from."

"Listen, we'll be okay." Another loud slam from the hall behind them seemed to call her a liar.

"No, we won't Raven. This is the only thing extra thing I can do. After years of thieving and training, this is the one thing that I don't have to rely on my powers to be good at. Everything else I've done is built on that spark that shows up at every snap of my fingers!"

Raven grabbed her by her shoulders. "Jinx, that's not true. Everything you've done, everything you're able to do, is because it's something you've worked for. Those powers didn't learn how you fight, those powers never beat me I a fight, _you_ did. The way you've trained may have been because of your powers, but they don't define you. You define them."

"Raven…"

"Raven…Raven…Raven!" A voice coming from the device from the purple haired female. She looked into the pinkette's eyes and she gave a nod. Raven picked up the communicator.

"Yeah Robin. What's going on?"

"Turns out, Evans' lab was a trap. Rancid was waiting with more of his raptors."

Another crash was heard in the background. "Robin, tell me Beast Boy is safe and you guys are on your way back. Jinx and I can't use our powers and I'm not sure how much longer Blackfire and Argent can hold off Adonis."

"Just Blackfire and Argent? What about Star?"

"I sent her ahead to Beast Boy."

"Okay, that's probably for the best. We're just recovering from the attack here and we should be airborne in the next few minutes. Now, I know why your powers aren't working. They actually made a magic siphon connected to a battery that- "

Jinx tore the device from her hands. "Robin, we do not care what the fuck it is. Tell us if there's a way to fucking shut it down."

"…Right. The thing is, it's not nullifying your magic, it's just absorbing it. So, if you cast a big spell, it should overload its capacitor."

"Fine." She threw it down. "Okay Raven, you heard him. Do a big spell or whatever and take finish this."

"Jinx, I don't know if I will be able to do it by myself. I need your help."

Another smash was heard, this one directly down the hall. "Raven, we don't the time for whatever PBS bullshit you're trying to pull right now, but we don't have time for it. Just…do it."

Raven sighed. You're right, we don't have time for this. Now, put your big girls pants on and grab my hands before- "she was interrupted by the battered body of Blackfire flying into the room. The alien princess had few physical wounds, but her clothes were mostly in tatters and she was unconscious.

Adonis lurked as he passed through the door. "Here's Donnie. Ha-ha I've always wanted to say that. Well look at what we have here. Two pretty, magic girls, with no magic. Now, are you going to come quietly or- "he gave a lecherous smirk," do I have to get rough?"

Raven grabbed Jinx's hand as she backed away slowly. "Jinx, you have my back, right?"

Jinx glanced over to the fallen woman and gripped Raven hand tight. "Yeah Raven, I got you."

"Then, I need you to push everything you have into your left hand."

"Okay."

Adonis continued to skulk into the room. "What's wrong, ladies? Don't you want all up on this."

Raven could feel the energy they were focusing in their hand and that it was being pulled from them as it gathered. Still, there was more being added than being taken. "Adonis, leave or we will stop you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Non vereor ne haec bestia. Et noster amor defendat!" An orb of black energy formed around their hands and shot towards Adonis. As it approached him, it slowed and steadily lost mass. By the time it reached him, the ball that was originally the size of a beach ball had reached the size of a pea.

"Aw, wasn't that cute. But you tried to hurt daddy, so now I'll have to punish you." Adonis continued onward a few steps before his just seemed to stop. "What the hell is going on?" The suit, small streams of electricity jumping around the body, jerked a few times before it spits out its occupant. The suit then runs all by itself and jumped out of the window that was broken by Starfire. It made it about halfway to the ground it exploded.

The two spellcasters gave each other a look before looking over to the man that was ejected from the now smoking pile of rubble. "Is it wrong to say that I kind of wished he was still in that thing?"

"Yes. Yes, it would. And yet, I can't help but agree with you."

"Don't worry, girls. When I'm done with him, he'll wish he was still in that piece of shit." Blackfire steadily pulled herself up, her bones slightly creaking as she rose.

"I'll take some of that action." They turned to see their New Zealand friend, clothes also in tatter, limp into the room. She had some mild bruising and light cut, but nothing was seemed to be dangerous.

"You guys handle him. Jinx and I need to get going. Right?"

Jinx nodded. "Right." Raven opened a whole into a black void and the two leapt through it.

The remaining two looked over to male who they had been battling, who was now trying to quietly crawl away. "Oh Adooooooonis!"

He froze and slowly turned his head back. He shook as he saw their shadowy figures seem to tower over him. "Uh, Mercy?" he squeaked.

Argent leaned down and grabbed him by the chin. "Oh, trust me. There will be no mercy."

Ravager pushed back against Slade, but he effortlessly kept with her. She jumped back and tried to run towards the rendezvous point. He easily slid into her path and reengaged her. "You don't seem to be going anywhere. Are your wounds still preventing you from putting up and adequate fight?"

"Well. Cough, not all of us are blessed with a healing factor."

"That's not the only problem. You've been much too active since you've received them."

In the corner of her eye, Ravager saw Terra struggling up to the rendezvous point. She leaned against a nearby tree and lifted her shirt. _'She's bandaged herself.'_ Slade seemed to not have noticed her yet. "Well, I've had work." Terra eyes met Ravager's. She slightly motioned her head towards the back towards where she had come from. Terra looked at her confused. She then mouthed 'I'm fine' and continued her ascent. Ravager wanted to yell for her to stop, but knew if she did, Slade would never let her go.

"So, what is your true interest in the boy. I trust that you haven't fallen under his "spell"."

She smirked at him. "What if I have? Don't tell me you're worried about my dating choices now?"

He scowled and pushed her back against a tree. "I taught you better than that. Never make connections."

She tried to push back but was unable to. She bent her legs up and kicked Slade in the stomach. He flipped around and landed on his feet. She used her staff to try to lean up. "What you taught me doesn't matter. It's what I want that matters now." She gave up getting up a let herself slide down the tree. "It's what I want."

Slade also lowered his staff. "Have you give up? How very unlike you."

She chuckled. "It's not like it matters. You've obviously been here to just stop me from going forward. That doesn't matter anymore."

"Why's that? Do you honestly think that Terra will be able to stop him? Particularly with all the that wounds she's sustained."

"Frankly I've hope she's survived at this point. She wasn't what I was counting on. It's that." Ravager smiles as she slowly slips into the ether, her hand weakly pointing towards a green corona in the sky.

"Argh!" Cyborg yelled as chunks of tree were blasted into the back of his head and he gripped the two injured Titans tighter into in his arms. It had not been going well for the three isolated Titans. Atlas' new enhancements had taken the Bumble Bee and Kid Flash by surprise. As the three began their initial assault, Bumble Bee was unable to dodge all the blast from his cannon. It hit her like a truck, and sent her flying into a large nearby tree. She hit her head with a sickening thud as she collided with the tree, which rendered her unconscious and concussed. Kid Flash, being much faster than his compatriots, had been right next to him as she was hit. He turned around to watch his lover flying backward, all the while the android gave a sadistic grin. "KF! Get out of there!" Kid Flash couldn't react before his leg was taken a hold of. Atlas whipped the speedster around until a sickening snap was heard. Satisfied that the hero would be out of commission for the near future, Atlas flung him in the same direction his lover had gone. Cyborg ran and caught him, trying his best to cushion his landing. He looked his friend over, and grimaced as he saw that Kid Flash's s leg was twisted at a harsh angle. He glanced over to the comatose Bee and then to the sneering automaton who had begun marching toward them and he made a decision. He scooped up the African American girl and took the two deeper into the woods. And Atlas gave chase, occasionally firing at them whenever he thought he had a clear enough shot.

"Cyborg," Kid Flash groaned, "we can't go on like this."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter while you have a bum leg," he retorted as he resumed hurrying away.

"My leg is," _pant_ "fine. Just look."

Cyborg spared a second to look down. And his leg did look remarkably better than it had, but that just meant it didn't look like a limb piece of flesh hanging from his body. "Yeah, it still looks like you can't run on that thing."

"Maybe I can't run, but I might be able to get Bee and me away from him. Listen, I've got at least ten minutes before my leg will be good enough to run on. At which, you will either be tired or gotten hit by one of his blasts. I wouldn't even be any help even if I was well. Me and Bee are just slowing down at this point. If I take Bee now, you'll at least have a chance at taking him down."

Cyborg considered this before hurrying towards the largest tree close by. He gingerly set down the speedster. He seemed to stand upright just find. He set Bumble Bee into his arms. His right leg buckled and he grunted at the strain, but the leg held. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Give him hell for me, okay?"

"You got it."

Cyborg took a deep breath as his injured friend started to limp away with his girlfriend. He turned around and charged towards Atlas. He grinned and took steady aim at the charging Titan and fired. Cyborg grunted but he continued to rush the villain. Atlas was surprised and was shoulder checked, sliding 20 feet before he stopped. He then turned his arm back to normal. "So, you have finally stopped running like a coward."  
"Yeah, I've stopped "running". I figured this was a good time to put you in your place."

The two marched over to one another. "My place? How do you expect to do that? I am pure machine, made greater than you ever could be. What's more, I have been upgraded beyond that of what I was before. Your friends would have never been able to defeat me without any of their little magic tricks." The two-met face to face. Atlas smirked and slugged the metallic Titan. His head bent and he was pushed back slightly. "What hope do you have against me? As you have said, you are only human."

Cyborg turned his head back to his opponent. He wiped a small trickle of blood from his lip. "Yeah, I am just human. However, bot for brains, I think you didn't calculate a few things." Cyborg linked his hands together and swung. Atlas flew at the force of the strike and didn't stop until he slammed into a tree. "You majorly ticked me off." Cyborg jumped after him. He jackhammered him deeper into the tree with every sentence he spoke. "This one is for hurting my friends!" Crack! "This one is for degrading my friends!" Smash! "This one is for destroying my ship!" Crunch! "And this one if for putting my friend's life in danger," he finished in a cold tone. Crash! The tree that Atlas was against broke under the force of the blows. Fortunately, he was now unconscious. Cyborg sighed. "Great, now I got to drag his butt with me.

Beast Boy was still on his feet but they were wavering. After the initial blast, Mento had taken to physically beating the green hero. No what he said, Mento seemed to block him out and continue his assault on his adoptive son. After seeing that there was no reasoning with him, Beast Boy tried to shift, but found he was unable to do so. Seeing Beast Boy grunt in effort, the man chuckled and explained that the first blast had hit him in the pituitary gland, nullifying his ability to morph. SO Beast Boy ran. Ran, hoping that either whatever was affecting Mento would wear off or for back up to arrive. Mento was right after him, until he was trapped at the top of a cliff.

"Is this truly all you have? It's shameful. The fact that you can't even put up a decent fight just disgraces Rita's death further."

Beast Boy instinctively let out a growl, then pulled it back. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't know why you're doing this, Mento, but please. Stop this."

Mento scowled and took another swing at Beast Boy, knocking him to the ground. He then stepped on his head and grinded it into the dirt. "You have lost the right to speak about her. It's your fault that she's gone. Your fault!"

"What's going on here?! Stop it." Terra burst from the woods and pushed Mento off Beast Boy. She panted as she leaned down, checking on him. "Are you, all right? What's wrong with him? Beast Boy? Talk to me please."

Mento stared, confused at being interrupted in his revenge. Seeing her reaction to his son, he stared at the injured girl sadistically. "That's right, she is one of you whores as well. Perfect."

Another growl was heard from Beast Boy, but no other movement was made. Terra hopped in front of him. "Stay away from him!" she yelled as she smacked the ground.

Mento smirked as he easily dodged through Terra's earth attacks. He closed in on her, and grabbed her by the throat. "Before I finish you son, I'm going to make sure you are able to at least a fraction of what I feel.

 **Beast Boy's Mind**

" **Get up!"**

"Whah?" Beast Boy loopily asked.

" **Get up! Our mate is in danger! You need to regain consciousness now!"**

"You should go. You'll be able to beat him."

" **Even if he hadn't stopped our ability to shift, whatever drug the one eye used is still in our system. It has to be you."**

"I can't. I can't fight my dad."

" **You have to. For if you don't I can promise you, you won't have a moment of sleep."**

"You would do that?"

The beast finally appeared to him. However, only his eyes appeared. They were not angry, on sad. **"I wouldn't have to. Now go, we've wasted too much time."**

 **Reality**

Beast Boy's hand sunk into the ground as he raised his head. The first thing he saw was Mento, hand on Terra's throat, holding her over the chasm. Beast Boy pulled himself up. "Mento don't do this," he said as he inched forward.

Mento looked over to the teen hero. "Oh good, you're awake. To get the full affect, you need to see it happen before your eyes. He watched as Beast Boy got approached. _'Just a little further.'_ At what he assumed would be just far enough away, Mento dropped her. Beast Boy sprinted as he saw he fall, the only thing he could think about was seeing those green eyes sinking into the abyss again. He jumped and slid, just barely catching hand before it passed the lip of the crevice.

He looked down at her. "I got you, T. I got-Ow!" The heel of Mento's foot slammed into Beast Boy's side.

"You know, I planned for her to fall you to barely miss her, but this works just as well." He continued stomping into him, glaring at the fact that he hadn't released Terra yet.

Terra saw that as well. "Beast Boy, you have to let me go."

"No. Ah!"

"You have to let me go, Beastie. You need to be safe."

"No way- ah!"

Terra looked down and then looked up. A green halo seemed to appear over Beast Boy's head. Terra smiled and pulled her other hand to Beast Boy's. "It's okay, Garfield. It'll be okay." She grabbed his hand and tore it from her. Her smile remained as the darkness engulfed her. Beast Boy saw her fall, and everything went dark.

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	19. Epilogue

**The Next Day**

"So, what's your summary of events," asked the gentlemen on the screen. **And I'm kinda tired of being coy so it's just Batman.**

"All previously released convicts of the Doom Patrol have been capture and processed. After the medic cleared him for interrogation, Mento was forthcoming. In addition to Elastigirl, Negative man was also a fatality of a mission undergone by the Doom Patrol. While we do not know who's compound they were infiltrating, whoever it was must have known that they were coming. They had specific counter measures in place for negative man, while Elastigirl was succumbed by a general organic destabilizer, rupturing her organs, thus killing her."

"So what did Beast Boy have to do with it?"

"When she was hit by the organic destabilizer, she was on a pre-mission scouting operation. A job that he and Negative Man had done jointly before he became a Titan."

"The report lists Robot Man as deceased as well."

"Robot Man's passing was not a directly caused by the mission. It seems that after the two passed, Mento began prepared his revenge plan. The plan was designed not only to murder who he blamed for his wife's demise, but to attack a critical piece of my team, thus hoping the team would collapse."

"Why did he believe that the killing of Beast Boy would cause the team to fail?"

"He said, and I quote, "That idiot Brain was so narcissistic. The thought that by taking out the mind of an organization was the way to stop it. A properly run organization will have multiple people who could take charge. To kill an organization, you should go straight for the heart." My estimation is that Mento assessed that Beast Boy was that heart. Robot Man discovered the plan, but was found out before he could warn us. He was stabbed in the back with a emp probe. He," Robin grimaced, "actually used the corpse as a prop for his plan."

"And what of Evans?"

"Evans was a scientist specializing in Chemistry and advanced robotics. Mento kidnapped him and apparently forced him to develop the serum that Slade gave Terra, as well as the suit for Adonis. He also helped with the upgrades of Rancid's Robots and Atlas' attachments. Upon further search of the facility in the woods, we discovered his corpse in a pit. We can assume that the pit was used to house Rancid's Raptors."

Batman nodded. "Thank you for your report. I'll present it to the League at the next meeting." Robin nodded and was about to terminate the connection. "Wait. I have some files for you to read over." He began to send the files then he terminated the connection. Each file hade one of the Titans names on it. Robin shrugged and opened the file that had his name on it.

 **That Night**

Cyborg strolled in on his leader in the gym, working the Wing Chun like it had killed someone. He winced as a particularly harsh strike broke one of the poles off. "Working off some steam?" Robin grunted in response and, made his way to the punching bad. "Okay man, what's wrong? Did the meeting with Batman go that bad?"

Robin sighed and looked over to his unofficial second in command. "How's everyone doing?" he asked suddenly.

"Physically, everyone's pretty fine. Most injuries were minor. The only people who were seriously hurt were Mento, Terra, Ravager, KF and Speedy. Raven did minimal first aid to Mento after she found out what had happened to him. Terra's neck was bruised and she had a bunch of lacerations, but after Star caught her, Raven made sure she was fixed up. Ravager should get better with ease now that we can force her to sit her ass down and recover. Raven just finished healing most of the damage to Speedy's arms. She said she would finish after she rested. KF was worse. We had to reset his leg so it would heal right. All Bee had was a concussion. BB was mostly bruised, what after whatever Mento did to his head wore off, his base healing factor had him right as rain."

"And how is he mentally?"

Cyborg looked down. "Mentally? I don't know if my boy's home. He hasn't had much of a reaction to anything since he saw what he did to Mento. He's shown base reactions to me and Starfire, but he hasn't initiated any conversation since."

"Maybe I should try to talk to him."

"You may have better luck than me. What's this been about Rob?" Robin said nothing. He just went to the corner of the room, picked up the files that he had printed off and handed them to him. "What are these?" Robin just nodded. Confused, Cyborg opened the file with his name on it and read it. "They cannot be serious. Now, of all times?"

"That's not the worst of it. Read the rest."

Cyborg opened and read the rest of the files and blanched. "There- there's got to be something we can do."

"You know there's not. This was out of our hand since the beginning. They won't change their mind based on our recommendation."

Cyborg threw his file to the ground and sat at one of the benches, rubbing his hands over his face at the sudden tiredness he was feeling. Robin pat him on the back and made his way to Beast Boy's room. Before long, Cyborg got up and left the room with the remainder of the files, forgetting his own. And the imaginary camera scrolls towards it: **Project: Generations.**

Robin knocked on Beast Boy's door. "It's open, he shouted out." Robin entered. Beast Boy was lying in bed, turned away from Robin and the door.

"Hey Beast Boy, I just came to check on you." Beast Boy didn't respond. "You mind if I sit down?" Still no response. Robin sighed and sat down on the bed and stared at the upwards. "You know Beast Boy, this got me thinking. Mostly about you and me. It's strange when you think about it. Parents' dying, then becoming a superhero. Sure, we had different reasons for doing so, but we did. Then I thought about the others. Like Jinx, Terra, and Raven. They had nowhere to go. They have no other family. If the Titan were to fail, they'd have no one." Robin paused to see if Beast Boy would respond. When he didn't he continued. "Logan, I know it hurts to lose so many people you care about all at once." Robin tugged at his mask. "But maybe it's time that we everyone not only that we are our own people, but that we are people defined b who we are now, not who we were before." Robin got up and took a card out of his utility belt and placed it on Beast Boy's desk. "I left a card for you on you desk. Just in case." Robin exited the room and closed the door. Minutes ticked by. Then, after about an hour, Beast Boy got up. He walked to hi desk and picked the card up. **Mode Designs**


	20. Update

Hey guys! Just an update saying that the next section of the story is out. I named it A Life Full of Green.


End file.
